Entrevistando a las Estrellas
by Emperatrizdelanoche
Summary: Si la serie de Guerreras Magicas hubiera sido una serie live-action, que dirian los actores?
1. Sierra: quien se lleva la Presea

Los personajes de CLAMP son propiedad de las mismas.

Hola soy Kisara Mori, soy conductora de un exitoso programa donde entrevisto a los actores y actrices más famosos y actuales del medio, desde los más IN del momento hasta los que son consagrados pese a su juventud. Soy la conductora más exitosa del canal de tv por paga ATV (pronúnciese en ingles) y tengo un show propio en la poderosa e internacional televisora Tele-Visión (es de un árabe, qué esperaban no habla español) llamado El Show de Kisara donde hago entrevistas más a fondo a los mejores del mundo del entretenimiento, Cantantes, Mangakas, actores, actrices, elencos de series y películas etc.

Comenzamos

_Hoy tengo invitados importantes, comienzo la primera de las entrevistas a los personajes de la exitosa serié Guerreras Mágicas, mi primer invitada será Sierra Twein quien realizo el papel de Presea y su hermana gemela Siera, ya tengo todo listo, el apuntador, mis papeles, vestida y maquillada, lista para la acción, me siento en mi silla del set, el cual tiene un fondo de cortinas de terciopelo rojas, dos cómodas sillas tipo director de cine, una para mi, otra para mi invitado, luces azules de fondo y la brillante luz de las cámaras y reflectores de frente, unas cortinas de perlas doradas cuelgan atadas de cada lado y así el pequeño set de grabación adquiere un toque al mismo tiempo que serio, glamoroso y fashonista._

_El director de cámaras da la señal, mi invitada va llegando justo a tiempo y espera lista a que comience la grabación y le presente para que entre en escena._

- Kisara lista, entramos en 3, 2 … - _da el banderazo con la mano y entro en acción._

- Hola publico querido buenas noches un placer estar con ustedes como noche a noche aquí en El Observatorio el programa más famoso y popular donde entrevistamos desinibidamente a las estrellas que por aquí dejan caer su brillo.

- Hoy iniciaré con la primera de las entrevistas que estaré realizando a los personajes de la serié más exitosa del momento, que se convertirá seguramente en uno de los clásicos de la televisión mundial. Que causó gran revuelo y que tiene cientos de fans por todo el mundo ya que mientras aquí acaba de terminar, se está comenzando a transmitir en otros países del planeta. Una serié que nos mantuvo al filo del asiento hasta el final, el cual tuvo unos índices de audiencia impresionantes, así es chicas y chicos hablo de la exitosa serie Guerreras mágicas.

- Y hoy está con nosotros uno de los personajes más memorables y queridos de la serié, me refiero a la bella actriz Sierra Twein, quien interpretó a Presea y a su gemela Siera. Adelante por favor.

_Entra Sierra en escena y me saluda con el clásico beso en la mejilla al cual respondo, nos saludamos cordialmente las dos y ella toma asiento al igual que yo._

- Un placer tenerte aquí.

- Gracias por invitarme.

- Cuéntanos ¿cual fue tu experiencia en esta serié?

- Tengo recuerdos muy bonitos, creo que la historia es una de las mejores que eh visto, está basada en la magia y mundos mágicos en dimensiones diferentes, pero nos muestra el valor de la amistad, el amor, la lealtad y que puedes lograr lo que sea si te lo propones. Creo que es uno de mis proyectos consentidos, uno de los que más he disfrutado realizar, definitivamente agradezco mucho el haber estado en ésta serié, me encantó.

- Que gusto escuchar eso, y dinos ¿cómo era el ambiente en el set? ¿Tan bonito como en la serié? ¿no hubo peleas o fricciones?

- El ambiente en el set era mucho más bonito que en la serié porque nada se estaba cayendo a pedazos en la vida real ¿No? Jaja. Bueno admito que sí hubo algunas fricciones con cierta persona ¿bueno quién no tiene fricciones con ella?, no voy a decir nombres porque luego dicen que uno se quiere colgar de su fama, pero créeme, con su reputación nadie querría colgarse de su fama, sólo te diré que ésta… persona, es un higadito, es una diva de opereta, se siente más que nadie y cree que es un privilegio trabajar con ella, no hay nadie que se haya quedado con buenos recuerdos de ella en el elenco ni en la producción.

- ¿Era mujer?

- Sí, pero no diré nombres.

- Ok.

- Y dime ¿cómo te enteras de esto?

- Pues tengo un amigo en el medio, es productor, yo le había comentado que me gustaría trabajar en algún proyecto de corte épico o de época, y cuando se enteró de que estaban haciendo casting para esta serié me comentó un poco y me recomendó a que fuera a hacer casting, y me encantó porque la historia es en otra dimensión, y se basa en una leyenda, que es algo como épico y Céfiro es un lugar que se parece un poco a la Bretaña arturiana o a la época de los celtas, los relieves del castillo por ejemplo; me recuerdan a los símbolos celtas, no son iguales pero me dan un aire, bueno así los veo yo, las locaciones, la ambientación y el estilo de vida son como de época. Además tiene el plus de que se basa en la magia, a mi me sorprendió, era lo que yo había comentado que me gustaría hacer, algo épico, de época y encima con el hecho de que la magia era lo principal. Cuando llegué al set del casting pedí que me informaran un poco sobre los personajes y me interesó el de las gemelas Presea y Siera.

- Oye, fue cansado ¿no? hacer dos personajes.

- La verdad no porque no interactuaban al mismo tiempo, Presea es parte de la primera temporada y Siera es parte de la segunda, nunca hay una escena donde se les vea juntas, así que no tuve que sufrir con los constantes cambios de vestuario y maquillaje, pero sí me gustó hacer a las dos hermanas, de echo de chiquita me hubiera encantado tener una gemela, recuerdo que de pequeña le pedía a mi mamá que me hiciera otra hermana igualita y ella sólo se reía y me decía que tendría que haberlas hecho al mismo tiempo con papel calca y que como ya había sacado mi dibujo ya no se podía jajaja, hay las madres, siempre salen con una respuesta ingeniosa para los niños chiquitos. Porque yo insistía en que me diera otra hermanita y como sólo me decía que ya no se podía yo quería una explicación convincente y me salió con los del papel.

- Sí, las mamás son mágicas, siempre tienen respuesta para todo. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿a ti te gusta hacer papeles de gemelas verdad?

- Sí, me gusta mucho, en la actualidad ya no quiero una gemela, no soportaría que tomara mi ropa o identidad, pero me divierte hacerlas, es como cumplir mi sueño sin tener que cargar con las molestias que te da una hermana real jajaja.

- ¿Cuándo hiciste tu primer papel de gemelas?

- Mmm, Tenía 8 años cuando interpreté mis primeras gemelas.

- Tú ibas a participar en un proyecto en Latino América ¿no?, bueno eso escuché hace mucho pero no supe más.

- Sí, me invitaron a una novela latina "La usurpadora" se llamó, basada en dos gemelas que se encuentran en cierta etapa de sus vidas y a una se le ocurre hacer pasar a su hermana por ella, había mucha intriga, era una historia muy interesante, cuando leí el libreto dije de aquí soy, fui a hacer audición pero al final una tal Gabriela Spanic se quedó con el papel. No me ha tocado ver la novela pero escuché que fue muy buena, le fue muy bien, tengo que conseguirla para verla un día de estos^^.

- La puedes ver en youtube.

- ¡Ah! ¿Ya la subieron?

- Sí, pero está en su idioma original y sin subtítulos.

- Oh.. que lastima.

- También la eh visto ahí doblada al árabe.

- Oh me quedo en las mismas no hablo árabe jajajaja.

- Oye no te había notado, traes el pelo castaño oscuro y a los hombros con copetito entero, ¿qué onda con ese look?

- Ah es que después de un año con el mismo ya tenía que cambiar parecía retrato, jaja además no me gusta tener un mismo look por mucho tiempo, pero en el contrato estipulaba que no podía cambiarme el estilo de Presea hasta terminar la serié, francamente el copetito partido y la colita alta ya me habían cansado, y el rubio aaah, no me gusta.

- ¿En serio?

- En verdad. Yo prefiero los tonos oscuros, los negros violeta o azulado, los castaños oscuros y los rojos muy oscuros quemados, no me gustan esos zanahoria que mas que pelirrojos son naranjas, me gustan los rojos intensos, color cereza, ósea rojo, como el rojo debe de ser, por ejemplo el de Lucy, ese sí es un pelirrojo, es como cereza, no me gustaría traer ese color por qué no me gustan tan … claros, vamos por decir algo, me gusta en Lucy me parece uno de los pelirrojos más bonitos que hay, pero en mi no me gusta, me gusta en los demás pero para mi persona los rojos oscuros son lo mío. Pero los rubios jamás, no me gustan.

- Mira quién lo hubiera imaginado ¿de qué color es tu cabello natural?

- De hecho es un castaño claro, pero desde adolescente me han gustado los tonos oscuros.

- ¿Surgió algún romance con alguien de la serie?

- ¡¿Cómo crees?! ¡¿Dónde estás dejando a mi prometido?!^^

- ¡Ah! cierto, perdón, perdón, Mike perdón no es mi intención tentar a tu prometida, fue un olvido.

- Jajaja

- Y dinos ¿para cuándo es la boda? este mes ¿no?

- No, el que entra, de hecho invité a todo el elenco, después de convivir con ellos más de un año se volvieron como una familia para mí.

- Me imagino, y es que sí son casi las 24 horas con ellos.

- Pues casi, casi, porque sí se lleva mucho tiempo de grabación.

- Pues suertuda, tu "futuro" no será un actor pero es un joven y rico empresario, ¿dónde lo conociste para ir a ver si pesco uno yo?^^

- ^^ si verdad, con suerte y consigues uno igual ja ja. No fíjate, lo conocí de una forma muy chistosa, hace 6 meses en una locación, no me tocaba grabar ese día y me fui a relajar a la alberca del hotel, iba súper distraída que no vi venir a un mesero que traía unas copas, y cuando voltee lo vi ya de frente y lo quise esquivar y él a mí, total que perdí el equilibrio, di media vuelta y me agarré de lo primero que pude que era Mike quien venía en sentido contrario al mío, y splash nos fuimos los dos a la alberca, yo estaba súper apenadísima, y a él sólo de dio mucha risa y me ayudó a salir de la alberca, pidió una toalla y súper caballeroso me llevó a sentar a una silla de playa de las que había en la alberca, pero notó que cojeaba de la pierna izquierda, porque en la caída me golpeé la pantorrilla muy fuerte con el filo de la alberca, andaba adolorida y él se ofreció a llevarme al médico del hotel pero le dije que no era nada, le pidió un ungüento a un empleado y muy amable me curó. Y yo muy fuerte, ya sabes el clásico _"no te preocupes no es nada",_ ay pero al día siguiente traía tremendo moretón, y me tocaba grabar, use unas mallas color carne para la escena. Volví a encontrar a Mike en el lobby dos días después y fíjate, lo curioso es que no me reconoció como figura pública hasta las quinientas, pero eso fue a mi favor porque pude darme cuenta que no buscaba en mi a la artista famosa, sino a la mujer, no tenía ningún interés de por medio, ni de mi fama ni de nada más, su interés único era yo.

- ¿Cuanto tardó en darse cuenta de quién eras?

- 3 meses.

- ¿En verdad? Vaya que es despistado.

- La verdad sí, y mucho, pero pues es uno de los rasgos que más me gustan de su personalidad, el no te reconoce a ningún actor de la tele aunque lo tenga en frente, tarda mucho, pero eso sí, será muy despistado para el mundo del espectáculo pero es un genio en los negocios. Y sobre todo no es celoso y respeta mucho mi carrera, yo creo que es fundamental para una actriz tener un hombre así a su lado, que te apoye y te impulse en tu carrera en lugar de querer tajarte.

- Pues la verdad que te sacaste la lotería.

- Sí en verdad que sí.

- ¿Tienes otro proyecto en puerta?

- De momento mi boda, ahorita no estoy firmando contratos ni viendo proyectos, todo mi tiempo está ya en los detalles de la boda que es este mes entrante.

- ¿Pero me vas a invitar verdad?

- ¡Claro con gusto!

- Ay disculpa yo de colada ¿verdad?

- No, no, no, de hecho sí pensaba hacerlo, míra – _Tiende la mano hacia su asistente quien le entrega un sobre_ - Aquí en vivo te hago entrega de la invitación a mi boda, puedes llevar a quién quieras pero nada de cámaras por favor^^.

- Ay que linda^^ claro que iré, ya oyeron muchachos no están invitados.

- Oooh – _se escucha tras cámaras todo el equipo de camarógrafos quejarse._

- Jajaja No se pongan tristes los invito pero dejen aquí sus cámaras.

- Aaah, así no tiene chiste – _contesta un camarógrafo en broma con fingida tristeza ante lo cual todos reímos._

- Bueno chicos se nos ha terminado el tiempo, Sierra un placer tenerte aquí, y muchísimas gracias por la invitación, no faltare.

- No, gracias a ti y te espero sin falta en la boda.

- Así será, bueno amigos nos despedimos y no se pierdan la entrevista de mañana.

- Ciao – _decimos ambas al mismo tiempo diciendo adiós a la cámara._

_Por fin suena "corte y queda", Sierra se levanta, se despide de todos y deja el set seguida de su asistente, yo me preparo para recibir a mi siguiente invitado, porque aunque supuestamente las entrevistas son en vivo, la verdad es que las grabamos con anterioridad, puesto que el tiempo en televisión es oro y hay más programas que hacer en este estudio, sin embargo no es del todo una mentira, tal vez no transmitimos en vivo, pero no editamos nada, si hay algún error durante la grabación, no importa, tal cual sale al aire, con errores y todo lo que ocurre durante la grabación, así que es un semi-en vivo a mi parecer. Tengo que ir a cambiarme me esperan 4 entrevistas mas._

Bueno como verán este es una más de mis sagas de _El observatorio_. Para los que no conocen mis sagas, este fic es una historia acerca de los "actores de la serié", como hablamos de una historia "ficticia" "actuada" por ellos, decidí que los nombres auténticos del manga serían los nombres de sus personajes (Claro que algunos suenan casi idénticos en ambas versiones pero no quise tergiversar mucho) y los nombres con los que se doblaron en Latino América serán los supuestos nombres reales de las actrices y actores, espero les guste, habrá entrevistas de varios y un show con todos al final. Por el momento CORTE Y QUEDA.


	2. Esmeraldas: Que par de joyitas

- ¡Kisara sal de ese camerino que no tenemos tu tiempo!

- ¡Ya voy!- _ay el señor productor está insoportable, ya estoy cambiada y me veo genial ^^ bueno a trabajar._

– ¡Ya estoy lista!

Cámara 2 corriendo, inicia en 3 , 2 ….

_"Mendigo director ni me dio chanse de llegar" pienso mientras corro para aparecer en escena a tiempo._

- Hola publico querido, ya llegó la hora que todos estaban esperando, y hoy les aviso que tengo 2 invitadas que fueron muy importantes en la primera temporada. Nada menos que Esmeralda Hamilton y Lily Matthews ambas interpretaron el papel de Emerode Hime, y ya tenemos a Lily en el set quien interpretó a la Emerode niña, adelante un aplauso para esta chiquita tan talentosa.

_Entra en escena muy mona, con una minifalda rosa, unas medias de red rosa a medio muslo, zapatitos de tacón hechos a medida, un top pegado color blanco con rosa que delinea sus aun en desarrollo pechos y una torera súper chic del mismo color con pedrería, maquillada, con pestaña postiza, con aretes que no sé cómo no le cuelgan los oídos y con su cabello rubio que le llega bajo la espalda en dos coletas._

- Gracias kisara un placer estar aquí, que buena onda.

_A caray, ya me cayó Belinda 2 en set._

- Que gusto tenerte aquí, dinos ¿cómo te enteraste de esta serié que se realizaría en Japón si tú eres americana?

- Pues mi manager me consiguió la información y me trajo al casting.

-Eres una actriz tan chiquita y talentosa, dinos ¿a qué edad comenzaste?

- Primero que nada buenas noches publico gracias por estarme viendo. Mira Kisara, yo comencé a la edad de 3 Años en el papel de Cassidy en "Enloqueciendo a Papá", una comedia que trata las aventuras y desventuras de un padre soltero, quien trata de criar a su pequeña, la cual le acaba de ser entregada cuando la madre decide irse para vivir una aventura con un parisino.

- Vaya comenzaste muy chiquita, ¿ha sido difícil para ti? Porque me imagino que no has llevado una infancia normal.

- No para nada, sí en un principio cuando comencé a tener más conciencia, me di cuenta que no podía hacer lo que otros niños de mi edad, mientras ellos jugaban o veían tele yo trabajaba en el set o estudiaba por correo, una época sí me deprimí, pero ahora que he crecido y madurado ya no me afecta, al contrario estoy feliz, puedo hacer cosas que otros niños no pueden, en fin creces más rápido pero puedes hacer muchas cosas que los demás de tu edad no.

- ¿Por ejemplo? Bueno para comenzar ¿cuántos años tienes ahora?

- Tengo once.

- ¿Comenzaste a rodar guerreras a los… diez no?

- Sí

- ¿Y qué es lo qué haces que otros niños no?

- Pues aparte de la fama y los viajes, ya puedo ir a fiestas con adolecentes, tengo un novio muy guapo del medio.

- Un momento, un momento, apenas tienes once, ¿cómo que ya vas a fiestas y tienes novio? estás muy chiquita, se dice por ahí, las malas lenguas, que eres muy reventada para tu edad ¿es cierto?

- ¡Puros chismes! Ósea que yo ande de fiesta en fiesta no quiere decir que sea un desmadr- tuuuuu- además ósea ya estoy bastante grandecita para saber lo qué hago.

- Pero… sólo… tienes once..

- Sí por eso, que bueno que tú sí me entiendes.

Me equivoqué, no es Belinda, es la futura Lindsay Lohan 0.0.

- Pero … bien ha ha, dinos algo de tu personaje, ¿te gustó participar en la serié? ¿te gustó hacer a Emerode Niña?

- Sí me gustó participar en la serié pero… no sé, Emerode era una niña muy ñoña, osea me cae bien porque es mi personaje digo, pero la verdad osea su personalidad cero que ver conmigo, lo que me gustaba era que en realidad era una niña mujer, osea una mujer con mente de mujer ya sabes, en el cuerpo de una niña, eso yo creo que le daba el toque sensual, en ese aspecto sí era como yo. Lo que me daba oportunidad de romancear con Latis, muy levemente verdad, pero esas cosas se agradecen, el "tipo" esta hecho un bombón y con su peluca de Zagato bueno era Genial. Ósea… wow

… _la verdad me deja sin habla_

- Este… no, no crees que, no sé, deberías fijarte más en un chico de tu edad, digo estas muy chiquita para fijarte en Latis..

- Estoy chiquita pero no idiota ni ciega, sólo míralo, es un muñeco, si yo tuviera más edad aaay….

Hasta voltea los ojos la niña, ¡carajo! ¿Dónde están los padres? ¿Qué educación le están dando?

- Ah..a-a-ha ha ha ha este sí bueno, este… qué bueno que este programa es apto sólo para mayores de edad… a sí, te decía, y ¿cómo te llevaste con tus compañeros de serié?

- Ay súper híper bien con todos osea las chavas súper cool y los hombres estaban cuerísimos, nada mas no me la llevaba con cierta vieja sangrona del elenco.

- Sierra nos comentó algo parecido pero no quiso dar nombres.

- Yo sí lo diría pero pues a mí en este momento no me conviene.

- ¿Por qué?

- Creo que te darás cuentas tú misma..

_No la entiendo pero prosigo…._

- Bueno entre mis preguntas tenía el cómo te habías sentido al tener de pareja a un chico mucho mayor que tú, obvio todo muy profesional, pero tú ya nos comenta-

- No, por favor no sabes ósea claro que te cuento, fue una lástima que todo fuera profesional que si se me lanza en la vida real yo acepto, créeme que tengo todo para hacerlo feliz.

- ¿No te faltan unas tallas de copas? – _digo entre dientes._

- ¿Perdón? no te escuché.

- Aaah..jajaja nada, nada, que bueno que seas tan… profesional y te hayas sentido cómoda, muchas niñas en tu situación se cohíben.

- Es que no son profesionales.

- Sí, me imagino… - _Todo el equipo de detrás de cámaras está boquiabierto, no pueden creer lo que oyen y yo menos_ – Tenías muchas escenas en la primera temporada aparte de una aparición especial en la segunda temporada y unos flash back, ¿fue agotador?.

- Osea por supuesto, yo era casi, casi, la protagonista de la primera temporada, sin demeritar a las Guerreras claro, pero sí teníamos mucho que filmar.

- ¿Cuál fue tu escena o momento favorito?

- Ay cuando Zagato me toma en sus brazos para secuestrarme, me sentía secuestrada en serio osea súper romántico. Qué envidia que a Esmeralda te tocó grabar la escena del abrazo final entre ellos dos.

- ¿Algún buen recuerdo que te deje la serié?

- El elenco.

- A claro, tus compañeros de elenco, hiciste amigas y amigos.

- No, deja a las del elenco, _**LOS**_ del elenco, estaban buenísimos todos, le coqueteé a Adam(Ascot adulto) pero pues creo que no sale con chicas tan menores.

- Me voy desmayar si sigo en ésta entrevista..

- ¿Qué?

- Que me voy a despedir porque se acabó el tiempo de entrevista.

- Ah

- Bueno Lily fue un placer tenerte aquí, ojalá y pronto te veamos en otro proyect-

- ¡Ay claro! No te dije, van a filmar una película de corte "Lolita". Ya sabes el hombre mayor que se enamora de una menor y me quedé con el papel, osea espero ganarme el óscar daré todo de mi actuación.

- No lo dudo.. ah, bueno un placer verte y después de los comerciales regresaremos con Esmeralda Hamilton quien interpreta a la Emerode llena de rencor quien por fin toma forma de mujer.

_Nos vamos a unos supuestos anuncios ya que no es en vivo y respiro un poco, Lily se me acerca y me dice al oído "suerte con la que viene la vas a necesitar" me despido de la "niña" y me preparo para recibir a Esmeralda._

_Unos minutos más tarde, una mujer rubia muy bella con cabello largo y gran porte quien viste un bello vestido largo entallado azul zafiro que obviamente es de marca entra en el set, trae consigo dos chicas con tablas de apuntar, dos "chicos" que obviamente les hace agua la canoa, uno parece ser un peinador y otro un maquillista y una joven con celular a la cintura y manos libres en un oído._

- Esmeralda bienvenida ya casi entramos – _No me contesta ni me mira, algo le dice a la chica del manos libres y ésta asiente._

- Kisara lista para entrar, 3, 2 …

- Ya regresamos amigos y ya está en el set Esmeralda Hamilton, esta importante actriz inglesa que ha cautivado a todo el mundo con esa bella mirada de cielo, adelante – _me paro a recibirla pero me pasa de largo y toma asiento, yo me quedo de a seis pero disimulo y tomo asiento también._

- Buenas noches, es un privilegio tener a una artista tan glamorosa y talentosa como tú en el set.

- Lo sé.

- …Bien, cuéntanos un poco sobre tu personaje, sabemos que en realidad grabaste sólo un capitulo pero-

- Pero fue el más importante de la primera temporada – _me dice con tono molesto._

- Sí, a eso iba sólo que no me dejaste terminar, dinos ¿qué piensas de tu personaje?.

- Es una mujer fuerte, decidida, que se libera de las cadenas de Céfiro y lucha por su libertad.

- Creí que luchaba por su amor…

- Por la libertad de amar… - _me dirige una mirada de "estas idiota o qué"_

- A sí, bueno me decías que-

- Sí, te decía antes que me interrumpieras, ¿Qué no puedes ser más profesional?, bueno al final Emerode ya no era una niña tonta y sacrificada, no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir a las asesinas de su amado, era un personaje con carácter, creo que era perfecto para mí.

_Creo que ésta es el higadito del que me hablaron_.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste del proyecto?

- Como se enteran todos, por medio de alguien.

-…..sí. Y cómo decidiste participar ¿qué te impulsó? ¿Cómo conseguiste el papel?

- ¿Que me impulso?, que mi manager me recomendó el proyecto, tenía todo para ser exitoso y ¿cómo me quede con el papel?, es obvio, soy perfecta para cualquier papel.. yo soy perfecta para cualquier papel, pero no acepto cualquiera.

_Ni __**La Doña**__ tendría tal actitud, está ahí sentada, me mira por encima del hombro, echa un mechón de cabello para atrás con ademan de diva y yo no tengo más opción que aguantar y continuar._

- ¿Tuviste problemas o roses con alguien del elenco?

- Claro, cuando ven competencia tratan de echarla, pero no son rivales para mí, sólo los ignoraba, me tenían mala voluntad, donde voy es siempre así, no soportan la fuerte competencia.

- Vamos, cuéntanos un poco, ¿hubo romance con algún chico del elenco?

- Si serás monserrrrga, todas las conductoras principiantes hacen la misma pregunta idiota, pregunten algo que valga la pena, algo que demuestre su profesionalismo periodístico, no esas sandeces amarillistas que sólo buscan el escándalo, ¿Por qué no preguntas de mi carrera? ¿De mis proyectos? ¿Qué pasa Aline? Me dijiste que era gente profesional – _dijo dirigiéndose a su asistente personal._

_Yo volteé a ver a mi director, con la mirada le dije que no tenía por qué soportar esto y con la mirada me respondió que en verdad tenía que aguantar, y sí, tiene razón, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, a veces los conductores nos topamos con gente que nos trata mal y despotamente, unos frente a cámaras, otros tienen la decencia de ser hipócritas al aire pero en cuanto dicen "corte", se transformar en __**despoteitor.**__ Intento seguir, pues si ella no es profesional yo sí._

- Vamos amiga no te enojes yo sólo-

- No, discúlpame pero hay niveles, y para llamarse amiga mía se tiene que ser alguien y tú, no eres nadie reporterita de cuarta. ¿Ahora qué? Vas a preguntar por mi vida personal ¿cómo lo hacen todos? No, esto yo no lo soporto – _se levanta y deja el set furica seguida de su gente, yo sólo contengo las ganas de llorar_, _porque aunque debería tomar las cosas de quien vienen no puedo evitar que me duelan esa clase malos tratos y humillaciones, debería ya de estar acostumbrada, esto es el medio artístico._

_El director me toma del hombro y me dice_ – Vamos Kisara no le hagas caso, es una diva de opereta, por eso sale mal con todas las producciones, que no te baje los ánimos, ¡hay más gente linda que entrevistar eres mi mejor conductora^^!

_Me levanta un poco el ánimo y corro a cambiarme para la siguiente entrevista._


	3. Ascot: Los Hemanos Adams

_Ya estoy más tranquila, me he cambiado y retocado mi maquillaje, vaya que me molestó mucho la actitud de esa diva de opereta ¡voy a cancelar su invitación a mi programa del sábado!... aunque… _

_Bien corre, tienes otra entrevista doble, espero que esta me salga mejor._

"Kisara, anda ya, estamos listos" – _mi productor me vuelve loca, no importa lo que estemos haciendo siempre tiene prisa._

"¡Ya voy!"

_Llego corriendo como siempre, así puedo comer lo qué sea, con tanto ejercicio nunca voy a perder la figura._

"¿Ya están listos los invitados?"

"Están en _Maquillaje y Peinado_, los están arreglando"

"¿Se maquillan?"

"No niña, los están arreglando para la entrevista. Peinando, nunca dije maquillando, venían en su convertible y ambos quedaron peor que Ash de Iron Weasel, con esos copetes… sólo dales 10 minutos"

"¿Y por eso me vengo matando entre cables y cámaras? Yo creí que ya hasta estaban sentados en el set"

"Vamos Kisara, no te alteres ^^ y tomate 10 minutos libres"

"¡Mmm! - _le refunfuño al director_ -¡Barra! ¡Una malteada de chocolate! ¡Me urge sólo tengo 10 minutos!" – _grito al chico de las bebidas del set, nada como el chocolate para cambiar mi ánimo._

_15 minutos después, los hermanos salían tan flamantes como invisibles bajo tanto cabello del área de peinado._

"Al set Kisara"

"Voy"

_Me siento en mi asiento valga la redundancia, doy mi mejor sonrisa a la cámara y.._

3, 2 …

"Aquí estoy de nuevo chicos y chicas, una noche más, seguimos con esta genial serié de entrevistas a los personajes de Guerreras Mágicas, y hoy nos acompañan dos de los hermanos más tiernos de la pantalla, nos referimos Adam y Ascot Adams adelante chicos"

_Ambos entran a mi set y los chiflidos del personal femenino no se hacen esperar._

"Gracias chicas gracias"- _agradece el mayor._

_Me paro a saludarlo de beso en la mejilla y me pico los ojos con su copete un poco, y me inclino a dar un abrazo a su hermanito de 7 años._

"Míra nada mas Ascot, creciste bastante"

"Jijiji Gracias"

"Tomen asiento por favor"

"Primero las damas"

"Gracias" – _me siento y comenzamos._

"Qué gran gusto tenerlos aquí, cuéntenme cómo les va, qué sienten ahora que ya termino la serié?"

"Me deja un grato recuerdo, la verdad ha sido uno de mis trabajos favoritos, casi no sientes el trabajo, fue una producción muy bien hecha y un elenco de profesionales, aunado al talento de las Clamp, me siento muy honrado y feliz de haber sido parte de este gran proyecto" – contesta el mayor.

"Wow ¿y tu chiquito qué piensas? ¿Cómo te sentiste trabajando en Guerreras Mágicas?"

"Muy bien, creo que es una experiencia enriquecedora para mi carrera, para mí, mi trabajo es algo serio quiero llegar a ser un gran actor algún día. Y poder trabajar con mi hermano cerca y luego que él estuviera en el mismo proyecto fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, me sentí siempre apoyado y siempre me daba consejos, además que jugaba mucho con Lily" - dijo Ascot entre risitas.

"Eran tremendos eh, no tienes idea"

"¿En serio? ¿Entonces te la pasaste genial no?"

"Sí, fue muy divertido, como niño creo que nunca dejas de querer salir a jugar y en un set de magia es como.. como entrar a una enorme tienda de dulces y todo es gratis jijij – rio de nuevo el pequeño – pero claro que nuca hicimos destrozos.. Bueno yo no, lo juro.."

"A mira, ¿entonces quien?"

"No sé" – dijo alzando sus manos muy pícaramente.

"Osea que fue Lily, mmm?"

"No, yo no dije eso"

"Los caballeros no tenemos memoria" - dijo el mayor.

"Exacto"

"Oh entonces aquí tenemos un caballerito ¿verdad?"

"Sí jijiji"

"Y bueno, no les veo la cara ¿y esos copetes?"

"Ah pues veras como todavía vamos a promocionar la serié en otros países decidimos conservar el look un poco más, sólo un poco pero mira.."

_Dice Adam y ambos hermanos parten su copete a la mitad y lo echan para atrás, una porción de pelo regresa pero esta vez no tapa su cara, queda sólo al costado haciendo un marco divino de sus rostros._

"Waaa así que el peinado tiene truco"

"Pues claro, nos mataríamos en las calles con estos copetes de perro jajaja"

_Los tres reímos ente el comentario de Adam_

"En un principio usábamos el copete así como lo vez en la serié pero ese corte era muy molesto el cabello se iba hacia adelante todo el tiempo y teníamos que traer una diadema en casa, no podíamos salir así a la calle no se veía nada varonil"

"Jajaja" - _ríe muy vivaz el pequeño_ Ascot.

"Así que a las quinientas, las chicas de peinado, un beso enorme chicas gracias por todo, nos idearon este nuevo corte que requiere más del cabello de atrás, peinábamos todo el pelo hacia adelante como un copete y con un poco de spray lo manteníamos quieto pero después con agua quitábamos el efecto spray y podíamos peinarlo hacia atrás y quedaba como lo vez ahora, tipo melena"

"Uuu sí, siempre hay algún truquito que los estilistas se sacan de la manga. Recuerdo cuando me hicieron un copete ochentero para una foto retro, les quedo muy natural"

"Wow Kisara ¿tu ochentera? ¿La chica mas fashion de la tv?" – me vacilaba Adam.

"¡Sí! jaja que horror, pero lo que uno tiene que hacer para vivir, cuéntenme cómo los eligieron para el papel"

"Verás yo estaba en las oficinas de la BBC cuando vi a mi amigo Kawara Sato, el es un excelente ingeniero de sonido y director de escena de los noticieros, y nos pusimos a platicar, me preguntó por la carrera de mi hermanito y me dijo que su amigo Yasuo Urakami estaba haciendo casting para una nueva serié muy ambiciosa de género Magia y espada y que estaban buscando a niños pequeños para el papel de un hechicero, me dijo que no importaba la nacionalidad"

"De inmediato corrí a avisarle a mi hermanito, no sabíamos bien de que se trataba sólo que era un proyecto de magia y eso a Ascot le gusta mucho, sin pensarlo dos veces me lo llevé a Japón porque el casting ya iba a terminar y no tenía tiempo de indagar más"

"Llegamos derrapando al casting y él fue uno de los últimos 3 participantes y se quedo con el papel"

"Wow mira que buena suerte tienes, además de un buen hermano^^"

"Sí, de no ser por mi hermano Adam ni me hubiera enterado, fue hasta ahora la mejor experiencia que he tenido, creo que crecí mucho actoralmente, y sé que este proyecto es una gran llave que me abrirá muchas puertas"

"Y es verdad pequeño tienes mucho talento, tu actuación fue muy buena, ¿cómo cabe tanto talento en un jovencito como tú?"

"Jijijij.. pues..familia? ^^"

"Jajaja sí el niño es un sabio" - dice Adam con falsa arrogancia.

"Ay son adorables, ¿cómo te sentiste en el papel de Ascot? ¿Qué nos puedes decir de él? además que comparten el nombre jajaja, oye es cierto ¿y esa tremenda coincidencia?"

"Ya lo ves^^ me pusieron así"

"Verás Kisara mi padre como buen aristócrata inglés es un fanático de las carreras de caballos y el Derby de Ascot es su favorito, además que como buen británico adora a su país, gracias a Dios a mi no me bautizó Manchester jajajaja"

"Que ocurrente eres ^^"

"El día que mamá supo que estaba esperando a Ascot mi papá ganó una carrera y lo tomó de pretexto argumentando que le traería buena suerte al niño, creo que cuando yo nací quiso bautizarme así pero mamá ni loca lo permitió jajaja. Así que con este pequeño – _dijo revolviendo el cabello de Ascot_ – se le cumplió su capricho^^, a mi madre siempre le gustó el nombre _Adam_, además decía que combinaba con el apellido, ambos tenían sus raros pretextos"

"Aaaahh"

"Y fue una total coincidencia que su personaje se llamara igual, o quién sabe como dicen las CLAMP no hay coincidencias jajaja, a lo mejor estaba destinado a este papel, ¿o no enano? - _Dijo revolviéndo el pelo de Ascot de nuevo _- Además Kisara, el nombre de mi hermanito proviene de un "lugar" y el de su personaje, de un Auto, he ahí la diferencia jajaja"

"Ya no me despeines"

"Tengo entendido que tu mamá no es inglesa verdad?"

"No, ella es irlandesa, fue un milagro que se fijara en un inglés, por eso salimos con un castaño un tanto rojizo, mamá es pelirroja y de ella sacamos los ojos verdes"

"Y que ojos^^ los dos tienen unas esmeraldas en el rostro"

"Muchas gracias señorita es usted muy amable"

_Vaya que diferencia con el pequeño Ascot, es un niñito muy bien educado, tan distinto a Lily que es toda una loca, que bueno que ya no se junta con ella._

"Wow tu hermanito tiene muy buenos modales Adam, todo un caballerito"

"Sí, mi padre y madre insisten mucho en la etiqueta y la buena educación, los modales son muy importantes en mi familia"

"Claro siendo ingleses lo imagino, además tu papá es un diplomático tengo entendido"

"Así es"

"Que bien, bueno Ascot cuéntanos ¿Qué nos puede decir Ascot de Ascot?"

"Beno, digo bueno, me gustó mucho hacer al hechicero porque es un niño como yo, y tiene poderes, grandes poderes para su edad, a mi me gustaría tener esos poderes, y enviaría a mis monstruos al palacio de la reina Isabel"

"¡No digas eso, corte por favor! Jajajaja" - _grita Adam en broma_

"¿Cómo chiquito? ¿No quieres a la reina?" – _se me salen unas gotitas de sudor ante el políticamente incorrecto e inocente comentario del niño._

"No es eso, es que los monstruos de Ascot vivían en un castillo, y en mi mundo, mi único castillo sería el de la reina" – _me explica de lo más natural, después de todo es un niño, no creo que lo cuelguen por eso._

"Oh por Dios, no podremos regresar al país ¿Kisara nos das asilo en tu casa? – _me pregunta aun en broma Adam._

"Jajajajaja yo encantada, es más, con tal de eso soy capaz de decir que hablaron muy mal de su majestad jajaja"

"Qué bueno que cuento contigo eh"

"Jajaja, bueno, bueno y después de dejar a tus monstruos en Buckingham Palace ¿qué harías?"

"Mmm.. me iría a la escuela y regresaría por ellos en la tarde, sabes creo que sí nos echarían de país ijij"

"Sin duda"

"Bueno te sigo hablando de mi personaje, estoy muy, muy agradecido con Adam porque fue gracias a él que logré ese personaje, aunque él no era parte del elenco en ese momento, siempre estuvo conmigo, todo el tiempo, no se quedaba en el departamento o iba a buscar chicas mientras yo filmaba"

"Momento ¿quiere decir tu hermanito que eres un Playboy Adam?" – _mi tono de voz se torno pícaro y acusador, eso sonaba interesante._

"Jajajaja" - rió Ascot

"No,no, no, para nada, soy un santo. Y no es sarcasmo en serio soy buen hermano^^"

"Jajaja jajaja jaja sí jajaja, - _Ascot está muy divertido por la confusión_ – jaja no es que sea un Playboy jajajaja, es que los chicos de su edad prefieren ir con las muchachas que estar con sus hermanos pequeños, pero él no, él siempre estaba en el set cuidándome y dándome consejos, gracias a sus consejos saque el papel adelante. No era un personaje tan fácil ya que Ascot era un niño desubicado porque estaba solo, no tenía familia, su única familia eran sus monstruos y nadie los quería cerca, siempre los echaban o atacaban a dónde fueran, y eso lastimaba a Ascot porque para él eran su familia, entonces si lastimabas a sus monstruos lo lastimabas a él, no entendía el por qué era la gente así, pero al mismo tiempo, no dejaba de ser un niño y sin querer trataba a sus monstros como simples mascotas, juguetes que tenían que obedecerlo, le faltaba madurar mucho, fue el personaje de Marina quien lo hace madurar y darse cuenta que entre una familia y un juguete hay mucha diferencia. Se sentía muy apegado a Caldina a quien veía como su hermana mayor, y ella lo quería igual, aunque también le faltaba una lección de amor a ella, creo que así se llamó un episodio, tenía qué ver que Ascot era un hermanito, no un simple acompañante y que si lo llamaba hermano tenía que cuidarlo y tratarlo como tal, creo que eran tal para cual, ambos necesitaban una lección"

"Vaya qué bien nos describes a Ascot, y dime ¿qué era lo más divertido de las grabaciones?

"Mi piedra jajaja, grabábamos en un set con fondo verde y cables chinos"

"¿Piedras?"

"La piedra en la que viajaba su personaje" – _me aclaró Adam._

"Ah es cierto ¿y eso era muy divertido?"

"Imagínate él se sentía como en la patineta de "Volver al futuro"

"Jajajaja ay Adam"

"Es que era muy divertido, me gustaba imaginar que era verdad y me metía más en el personaje, claro estaba siempre consciente de la emoción que tenía que proyectar a la cámara. Al final a pesar de ser chiquito como yo, Ascot se da cuenta que se enamoró de Umi" - _me comenta Ascot y eso me genera una pregunta._

"Y dime ¿tú te has enamorado ya^^?

"Este…"- _sonrió, se puso un poco rojo y se tapo la cara._

"Y fue de una chica de la producción eh y mayor que él" - _Adam se regocija acusando a su hermano, esto se pone interesante._

"¡Tu cállate Adam!" – _Bien a Ascot no le parece tan interesante que lo descubran._

"A ver, cuéntanos Ascot ^^" – _vamos pequeño cuéntale a tía Kisara^^._

"No…jiji"

"¿Por qué?"

"Los caballeros no tenemos memoria"

"Mira que niño mas avispado, a ver Adam dinos tú"

_Ascot lo voltea a ver suplicante_ – "Pues lo siento kisara, si Ascot no lo revela yo no diré nada^^ - _Ascot sonríe y se sienta bien de nuevo en su asiento, yo me deprimo ¡me he perdido un chisme de amor infantil! tal vez en mi programa del sábado logre sacarle algo a el pequeñín._

"¿No sería de Marina?"

"Noouuu"

"¿Entonces?"

"Ya lo dije, no hablare de esa dama" – _finaliza Ascot como todo un caballerito._

"Ay, y eso que sólo fue tu amor platónico.. o te declaraste?"

"No U_U"

"A pues aun así defiendes mucho su identidad"

"El honor de la mujer ante todo"

"Wow serás un gran marido algún día, niñas de 7 para abajo, esperen diez años y ya tienen aquí a un excelente prospecto de marido eh" – _Vaya niño, si él tuviera 15 años más yo me apuntaba con él._

"jijijij"

"Bueno ahora vámonos con el Mayor, tu sí estas elegible para mi^^, dinos ¿Cómo pasaste a formar parte del elenco?"

"Pues yo siempre iba a cuidar de mi hermanito desde el inicio de grabaciones. Estaban a 3 meses de iniciar la segunda temporada y estaban buscando a los nuevos personajes, Ascot iba a crecer para la segunda temporada en orden de volverse llamativo para Umi y tal vez tener una oportunidad con ella y estaban buscando a un actor mayor para el nuevo papel del personaje de Ascot, en un momento de descanso en el set yo fui a..pues fui por unos.."

"¡fue al baño! Jajaja" - dijo Ascot balconeando a su hermano

"Traidor y pensar que yo te conseguí el papel" - le dio un suave sape con la mano para echarle los cabellos sobre la cara.

"Jajaja que no me despeines jaja"

"Bueno ya que revelaste la verdad cuenta tú"

"Bueno cuando Adam fue al baño el productor se me acercó y me preguntó si mi hermano sabía actuar, el director no sabía que Adam era actor jajajaja, no eres tan famoso" – se burlo el pequeño Ascot, parece que se llevan muy bien^^.

"Enano del demonio ven acá" – comenzó a revolver su cabello.

"Ya jaja - lo votó ascot - y le dije que él era un actor muy famoso en Londres, me preguntó que si le gustaría hacer el papel de Ascot para su nueva versión más adulta, yo le dije que sí, total que Adam no tenía ningún otro trabajo pendiente, además era perfecto porque él es casi tan guapo como yo, así que si se iba aparece a Ascot" – _Que ocurrencias del niño, lo dirá jugando pero aunque está chiquito si es guapo._

"Y de regreso del baño el enano me soltó la bomba que ya me había conseguido trabajo ¿Cómo la ves?"

"Bueno, tu le conseguiste el papel, el te devolvió el favor^^"

"Se puede decir, chequé el guion y me gustó así que me quede, desde que veía las filmaciones de Ascot yo deseaba toparme algún día con una serié así y obtener un personaje, aunque no fuera en esta pero _voila_, Dios escuchó mis ruegos y me dio papel en esta serié precisamente. Puedo agregar que no sólo el personaje, la historia en sí me parece fascinante, yo mismo la veía como otro fan jajaja, pero me gustaba mucho, a veces hasta se me olvidaba que al que veía en pantalla era yo. A pesar de estar actuando en ella, siempre cada grabación me dejaba picadísimo. Sobre Ascot adulto, bueno te platico, porque sé que quieres oír mi opinión, mira Ascot, mi Ascot, es un chico que madura a la velocidad del rayo, pero no te explican que el chavito no era tan chavito, Ascot pasó muchos años viéndose y sintiéndose como niño. Al quedar huérfano de niño no tuvo mucha guía, su única familia fueron sus monstros que había aprendido a conjurar y entrenar desde muy, muy pequeño, se quedó solo, y en su mentalidad de niño vivía y se sentía seguro, no quería cambiar, creyó que como niño podría estar siempre seguro, amado y protegido por sus bestias, y podría jugar siempre y no pensar en el dolor con el que cargaban los adultos, sufrir la muerte de sus padres fue un gran golpe para él, fue la primera vez que se enfrento al dolor, tenía 5 años según la biografía del personaje cuando eso pasó, así que se decidió a ser siempre un niño, fue creciendo en años pero no en cuerpo y mente, quería mantenerse niño, la edad real de Ascot era de 17 años, pero no quería crecer, hasta que conoció a Umi y esta le despertó sentimientos de admiración primero, después supo que por primera vez estaba enamorado, estaba sintiendo como un adulto, y si quería una oportunidad debía dejar de aparentar ser un niño, dejar la niñez atrás y comenzar a convertirse en hombre. Aunque al final no "tuve" mucha suerte, Umi era una chica despistada y muy sincera, nunca notó el tipo de amor que le tenía Ascot y nunca lo vio como más que un amigo, y no tuvo empacho en decírselo de frente, no fue su intención lastimarlo, pero lo hizo. Siento pena por Ascot porque como actor le tomas cariño a tus personajes^^"

"Vaya, vaya, eso no lo sabíamos, yo creí que Ascot simplemente había cambiado su apariencia con magia no sabía que en verdad ya era un adulto"

"Sí muchos no lo pensaron muy a fondo, pero si Ascot hubiera cambiado su apariencia por medio de la magia, aun con cuerpo de hombre, hubiera seguido actuando como niño, y como lo vimos en la serié el nuevo Ascot era mucho más maduro, vamos, ya no era un niño, y ningún niño madura tanto en cuestión de dos días, además recuerden que una de las cosas más famosas de la gente de Cefiro era que podían aparentar la edad que ellos quisieran"

"Oye sí, tienes razón, era cosa de echarle cabeza" –_ me deja anonadada ¿cómo no se me ocurrió pensar en eso?, de verdad que uno a veces ve la televisión y no reflexiona en lo que nos está presentando._

"Gracias por aclararnos esto, es una gran revelación^^. Bueno y en la vida personal ¿qué nos dice Adam? ¿Tienes proyectos? ¿novia^^?"

"Bueno tenemos la promoción de la serié pero nada más en puerta, creo que me tomaré un descanso cuando esto acabe, pasar un tiempo con mi familia. Respecto al amor estoy solterito y buscando novia"

"¿Waaa en serio?"

"Sí, lo digo en serio, la verdad llevo dos años de soltero y ya me siento solito, ahorita mi corazón tiene las inscripciones abiertas^^"

"Yo me inscribo^^ jajaja, ¿cuáles son los requisitos?, a ver muchachas tomen nota"

"Jajaja, ay que graciosa eres – _me le quedo viendo con ojos grandes y expectantes _– ..¿en serio quieres que diga los requisitos de mi chica ideal? 0.0"

"Pues claro eso no fue broma, muchas quisieran saber, y si estas disponible con mayor razón"

"Bueno pues aprovechando la publicidad jaja, mi chica ideal sería... bueno hablando en serio, me gustaría encontrar una mujer tierna, comprensiva, femenina, yo admiro mucho a la mujer, la femineidad es algo muy bello, las mujeres son como creaturas mágicas, sus movimientos, su forma de hablar, de ver la vida, cuidan cada detalle, digamos que para mí una chica femenina es como un Hada Irlandesa. Claro que aclaro, una mujer femenina no es para mí una mujer sumisa y callada, los hombres que buscan a una mujer así no son más que tipos inseguros que necesitan tener una mujer bajo su mando para sentirse alguien, yo siempre he creído que un hombre que piensa así es porque en el fondo sabe que las mujeres son seres grandiosos y él se siente muy poquita cosa, por eso necesita oprimirlas para sentirse alguien, eso no es un hombre, un hombre es aquel que..

_El aplauso bárbaro del público femenino, incluso el masculino de mi set no se deja esperar e interrumpe a Adam a mitad de su explicación, es que un hombre así merece mil aplausos._

"wow al fin un hombre en este set, sin agraviar a mis otros invitados, pero te felicito Adam, pocos como tú"

"Muchas gracias, gracias chicas y chicos del set" – _se sonroja un poco por el aplauso._

"Bueno síguenos diciendo"

"Pues bien te decía que para mí un hombre es aquel que sabe lo mucho que vale una mujer, que la valora en todo sentido, que sabe que está ahí para protegerla no para maltratarla, yo creo que un hombre es aquel que sabe bien lo valioso de la presencia de una mujer en su vida, en ellas encuentras, amor, calidez, consuelo, ternura, entre chicos somos muy rudos, no nos abrasamos para demostrar cariño, entre hombres somos muy fríos, así somos qué quieres, por eso necesitamos la calidez y el amor que sólo una mujer te puede dar. Mi chica ideal además de femenina, incluso que le gusten los accesorios, collares, diademas, flores no me molesta al contrario cuando tengo novia soy yo el que le compra todas esas cosas que sé que le gustan a una mujer, soy detallista chicas me gusta llenar de regalos a mi novia. Quiero que sea emprendedora, independiente, que no dependa de mi palabra o permiso para actuar, que sea divertida, que le guste ver lo bello de la vida y de preferencia que le guste salir a carretera jajaja^^"

"¿Te gusta andar en carretera?"

"Sí me gustan mucho los autos convertibles, porque me dejan ver todo el paisaje, sentir el viento, la brisa del mar, claro que soy buen conductor no por ir viendo el campo me estrello jajaja, me gusta viajar. Si me casara me gustaría que mi esposa disfrutara de la naturaleza y de la vida tanto como yo, creo que Dios nos dio un planeta maravilloso… se sostiene sin un pilar jajaja"

"Jajajajaja"

"Y mira que la humanidad que le tocó cargar es un Karma bárbaro que el planeta no se merece. Cuando no estoy en las grandes ciudades me gusta irme a sitios naturales, despertarme y ver el mar frente mi ventana, un bosque, una cascada. También me gusta la ciudad, recorrer desde sus bellos sitios históricos, sus restaurants, hasta sus mejores discotecas. Para mí el mundo es un tesoro y hay que aprovechar que vivimos en este gran planeta. Cuidarlo y respetarlo, desde respetar una gran y poderosa ciudad hasta el más pequeño riachuelo, tal vez suene cursi pero, no me importa lo que digan los demás, sólo me importa ser yo mismo, al final, tú eres el único que cuenta, nadie va a vivir tu vida por ti"

"Wow que filosofía de vida Adam, quien se case contigo tendrá mucha suerte. Dime, ¿tienes preferencia por algún color de ojos, cabello, figura?"

"Mmm no, la verdad creo que por mucho que tenga preferencias físicas, cuando la chica ideal aparezca me va a flechar sin importar su figura o color de piel"

"Waaa Ascot mira nada mas, tu hermano ha de ser todo rompe corazones, en Londres se deben de pelear por él"

"Sí jajajaja yo si vi a unas chicas pelearse por él"

"¿Como fue eso?"

"No hablare de ellas son figuras públicas"

"Ah bueno sabiendo que eres un caballerito no pregunto más. Entonces Adam, ¿tampoco importa nacionalidad?"

"Para nada, Europeas, Asiáticas, Latinas, Colombianas, Mexicanas, Japonesas, Rusas, coreanas, canadienses, estoy abierto a todo publico^^, sabes, casi siempre mis novias han sido extranjeras"

"¿Es verdad que las inglesas son muy frías?"

"No quiero entrar en esas cuestiones, no quiero que mis compatriotas se ofendan pero… nada mas te diré que soy un chico que busca mucho amor y calidez en su novia y ….nunca he tenido novias inglesas ¿me entiendes? dejémosle así para evitar problemas"

"Mm sí comprendo, es delicado para un artista decir algo de la gente de su país, digamos que sólo no has tenido oportunidad de… tener novia inglesa"

"Eeeexacto" – _me dice en tono cómplice, lo entiendo sería muy mal visto que dijera algo negativo de las mujeres de su país. Aunque sea una verdad._

"Bueno se nos acabó el tiempo, pero no crean que esto se acabó por que estos dos hermanitos están invitados a El show de kisara junto a todo el elenco, y ahí sacaremos mas trapitos al sol, y a ver si logramos averiguar quién es el amor platónico de el pequeño Ascot. Chicos muchas gracias por acompañarnos esta noche"

"Gracias a ti Kiasra por la invitación y ya saben nos veremos este sábado, si alguna chica está interesada mi teléfono es... jaja no, es broma, no puedo dar mi teléfono pero recuerden, estoy soltero ^^"

"Le tirarían la línea telefónica con tanta llamada jajaja, bueno gracias por la invitación Kisara, fue un gusto estar con una chica tan linda como tú – _se levanta y me da un beso en la mano, este niño va a valer millones como marido cuando crezca. Si el tiempo no le cambia su carácter, será un novio esplendido y un gran hombre como su hermano mayor._

"Gracias pequeñito es bueno ver caballeritos aun en esta época, por favor no cambies, ninguno de los dos, son grandes personas"

_Se paran y me dan un abrazo de despedida y los tres decimos buenas noches a cámaras, y corte…_

"Gracias por venir chicos un placer de verdad y los felicito a ambos por su modo de ser, no cambien, de verdad"

"No lo haremos, nos veremos el sábado"

"Sí, una cosa más ya fuera del aire, ¿las inglesas son tan frías como dicen por ahí?"

"Aquí entre nos sí, los chicos también, más de lo que dicen por ahí, digamos que yo soy raro porque me gusta el apapacho, por eso ya no quise tener más novias inglesas, sí tuve pero me gusta una mujer cálida y me decepcione mucho de mis novias inglesas pero no puedo admitir al aire que si tuve porque no me conviene, tu sabes, se me echarían los medios ingleses encima, prefiero decir que no sé cómo son las mujeres inglesas como novias"

"Sí te comprendo. Bueno hasta pronto Ascot nos vemos el sábado –_ Le doy un abrazo y me despido luego de su hermano mayor con abrazo también _– cuídense los veo el sábado"

"Hasta el sábado" – _Adam, besa mi mano y se retira con su hermanito, de pelo largo se ven tan guapos…_

Veo la mano que besó Adam y juro que no voy a lavarla nunca más, pero como ya casi es hora de la comida, no tengo opción y menos después que el productor se acerca y me da un apretón de manos en esa mano.

"Genial Kisara como siempre, eres mi conductora estrella. ¡Chicos 45 minutos para comer!"

_Se da la media vuelta y se va. El productor tenía al perro mascota de la televisora en las manos mientras yo grababa, me voy a tener que lavar las manos T-T…._


	4. Ferio: El Príncipe Rebelde

_Vaya que par de hermanitos tan lindos, hasta el pequeño Ascot es atractivo y todo un caballero, apuesto que será muy guapo cuando crezca, bueno ahora sí a cambiarse, vaya que es molesto, eso deben de sentir las artistas cuando se tienen que cambiar como 7 veces para un sólo comercial, pero ni modo como todo es supuestamente en vivo no puedo aparecer con la misma ropa, bueno a ver qué vestido…? ¡Este!. Me cambio, me arreglo el cabello diferente, estoy casi lista, sólo un retoque de gloss mmm… eso es, ya quede._

- Kisaaaraaaa? – _dice una vocecilla tras de mí, mugre director…_

- Ay ya voy tú siempre me—_al voltear me doy cuenta que no es mi enfadoso y desesperado director sino un guapísimo chico de cabello aun verde._

- ¡Paris! Hola que gusto verte - _lo recibo con un abrazo y el corresponde_ – gracias por venir a mi programa.

- Gracias por la invitación tú me caes muy bien eres de las pocas conductoras que no son amarillistas, yo veo tu programa cuando tengo tiempo.

- Gracias no sabía que te gustara mi show, no vayas a faltar eh.

- Claro que no me lo perdería por nada, ¿ya lista?.

- Ya, ¿listo?

- Sí

- Bueno vamos

Ambos nos sentamos cómodamente en el set y el director se alista con su clásico 3, 2..

Buenas las tengan y mejor las pasen, esta noche tenemos un invitado especial, claro todos mis invitados son especiales, pero hoy la realeza se ha dignado a venir a mi set, de pie todos para recibir al soberano de Cefiro el Príncipe Ferio – _todos aplaudimos y él hace su gran entrada levantando las manos cual presidente._

- Gracias pueblo, gracias.

- Jajajaja, un gusto- _me acerco le doy un beso en la mejilla y me saluda de igual manera, voltea a los camarógrafos, agradeciendo con ambas manos en alto, como medico apunto de operar._

- Gracias pueblo querido.

_Ambos nos sentamos, y comienzo.._

- Buenas noches, gracias por darte un tiempecito para venir al programa.

- Bien buenas noches, gracias a ti por invitarme ¿cómo has estado?

- Bien, mira como Santa Elena.

- Cada día más buena

- Jaja ay París, yo iba dejar la frase a la mitad.

- No, la verdad no se dice a medias, ¿verdad muchachos?.

-¡Sí! - _contestan a coro los camarógrafos._

- Adulador^^, bueno, ya se acabó la serié... ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mm tan guapo como siempre jaja, pues hay un sentimiento de nostalgia sabes, el día que grabamos el ultimo capitulo sí lloré, lo admito, quise hacerme el "macho" pero se me derritieron los ojos.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, es que el productor organizo una despedida cuando terminamos el capítulo final, todo fue llanto y abrazos, éramos como una familia, en cada producción se forman familias, gente con la que convives a diario, estás más ahí que en tu casa así que ya imaginaras, y si eso pasa hasta en las producciones donde tienen problemas y nadie se lleva, imagínate aquí que todos nos acoplamos tremendamente bien. Fue muy bonito, muy buena convivencia, no faltó un negrito en el arroz pero, a fin de cuentas no, esa persona no valió la pena, pesa más toda la gente carismática que había en el elenco que una sola persona amargada que no creo que sea feliz con su vida, sólo a si me explico su carácter.

- Mmm creo que se a quién te refieres.

- ¿Ya te tocó entrevistar a esa persona?

- Sí

- Entonces creo que no hay nada más que decir, sabes a que me refiero – _me cierra un ojo_.

- Sí, perfectamente. Bueno ¿qué te dejó esta serié? ¿Qué te dejó tu personaje?

- Esta serié me dejó millones y mi personaje me dejo el trono de Céfiro y una linda rubia^^.

- Ay parís con razón tienes fama de bromista.

- ¿Yo? para nada XD. Bueno hablando en serio me dejó una grata experiencia y crecí mucho actoralmente, todos teníamos que dar el 100%, era una serié que exigía mucho, pero al final valió mucho la pena. Yasuo Urakami y Toshihiro Hiarno son muy exigentes pero excelentes directores.

- Platícanos un poquito de Ferio.

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

- Cómo ve Paris a Ferio, desde tu punto de vista.

- Pues mira, Ferio es un chico rebeldon, se crió solo, al ser huérfano y arrebatado de su hermana mayor decide perder la memoria para que ella no se preocupe por él y él mismo poder seguir su vida.

- Sí, me quede con ganas de preguntarle a Esmeralda de la vida de Emerode, Lily es una niña muy platicadora y tiene el don de distraerte y hacer que te metas en su plática, así que me contó un poquito de Emerode Hime pero me desvió pronto del tema y Esmeralda, bueno, no se prestó mucho a la plática, así que me quede con ganas de saber más.

- Ah sí, así es Esmeralda, suerte que mi hermana fue mas Lily, porque la última vez que Ferio tiene comunicación con Emerode, es aun la Emerode niña, la Emerode adulta no tiene trato con Ferio, y gracias a Dios que fue así.

- Bueno ya que Emerode no se prestó a contarte su historia, su hermano Ferio tendrá que hacerlo. Bien se graba Ferio en entrevista con Kisara toma uno ¡Acción! – _Paris se mete en su personaje y se presenta y dirige solo, a mí sólo me da risa y continuamos._

- Buenas noches señorita Kirasa, mi amigo y consejero el super galanazo París Camilleri me dijo que usted quería una entrevista para saber más del príncipe de Céfiro y aquí me tiene.

- Jajaja, Bien gracias su majestad, ¿nos podría contar un poco de su vida y la de su hermana?

- Una pregunta interesante kisara, claro que sí le cuento. Cuando Emerode y yo éramos unos niños, vivíamos en el castillo del norte, pertenecíamos a la aristocracia política de Céfiro. Mi padre era el regente del norte, se encargaba de velar por los pueblos del norte, que todo estuviera en orden, que no faltara nada, transmitir al alto poder las necesidades de la región norte para solventarlas, así que hacían visitas periódicas a esos lugares, mi hermana y yo a veces nos quedábamos en casa con la servidumbre, a veces los acompañábamos, en esa ocasión mis padres decidieron que nos quedáramos en casa, todo transcurrió bien pero de regreso, su carruaje se despeñó, el cochero perdió el control de los caballos y estos despotricaron hacia un despeñadero, Emerode y yo nos quedamos solos, recayó en ella el peso de los deberes de mi padre, el castillo y mi crianza a pesar de ser tan sólo una niña, a las pocas semanas la en ese entonces pilar de Céfiro murió, se dice que de tristeza, nadie entendió el porqué, si se creía que los pilares eran la persona más feliz de todo Céfiro, pronto fue elegida mi hermana, una vez elegido el pilar no podía permanecer con su familia, así que los guardias del palacio se la llevaron, yo sabía de su importante misión, sabía que si se preocupaba por mí no podría cumplir con su cometido, así que le pedí que borrara mi memoria, no sólo por ella, en verdad fue mucho para mí perder a mi familia entera de golpe, tenía sólo 5 años, yo también quería olvidar, ella lo entendió, y concedió mi deseo. Escape de ese enorme y solitario castillo que una vez fue mi hogar, no recordaba nada, lo único que sabía era que no quería permanecer ahí con esa fría servidumbre de desconocidos.

Así que fui creciendo solo, unos años me adoptó una caravana de actores itinerantes, con ellos permanecí hasta la edad de 14 años, después busque mi propio camino, aprendí a crecer libre y errante con ellos, lo primero que hice con mis ahorros fue comprar una gran espada, todo hombre debía tener una, y comencé mi vida errante, de pueblo en pueblo, de lugar en lugar, a donde me llevara el destino, encontré gente buena, hice amigos, tuve mis peleas que me dejaron cicatrices, y no era bien visto como partido para chicas casaderas, me veían como un vagabundo sin rumbo, un velero errante^^ que no detenía su camino, me movía con el viento, no tenía hogar fijo, continué así hasta que a los 17 años el destino me llevo a los brazos de una rubia creatura celestial. Creo que usted ya conoce el resto de la historia – _me dice con aire caballeresco _- ¡corte y queda! Vuelve el galanazo osea yo, Paris.

- Jajaja, oye pero que interesante yo no conocía esa historia.

- Es que aparte del guion que vemos en televisión, todos los personajes tienen su biografía y su libreto personal para referencia, aunque algunas cosas no se publican, el personaje tiene que estar completo de pies a cabeza, no se puede trabajar con un personaje sin pasado.

- Muy interesante, es lo que no sabíamos de los personajes, nadie se hubiera imaginado que el rebelde Ferio provenía de la aristocracia de ese bello planeta.

- Pero sabes yo creo que si Ferio hubiera podido elegir, el hubiera preferido ser el chico rebelde, libre, que va siempre de la mano de la suerte, buena o mala, según sus aventuras y desventuras. Sabes que me recuerda a el personaje de Jack en Titanic?, Ferio era feliz con una talega de dinero, su espada, aire en sus pulmones, sin saber que haría al día siguiente, hacía de la vida una sorpresa, es ahí donde encuentro una similitud entre Ferio y Paris, ambos quieren disfrutar de la vida y hacer de cada día una sorpresa, en palabras de Jack Dawson "hacer que cada día cuente", no puedo decir que voy errante, pero a veces me gustaría, pero en la vida real, en estos tiempo no se puede vivir así.

- Y ya que te mencionas, dime ¿Cómo es Paris?

- Pues soy extrovertido, me gusta disfrutar de la vida… me gusta hacer bromas, tengo fama de payaso, sin embargo yo no soy partidario de la bromas pesadas, las autenticas bromas pesadas siempre pueden poner en riesgo la integridad de una persona, y no me gusta jugar con la vida de nadie, sólo con la mía^^. Una vez viendo un programa de bromas pesadas; es americano, vi que un chico iba a saltar del bungee de un puente, ya tenía todo listo, el arnés puesto y justo cuando se lanza al vacio todos sus amigos se acercan al borde del puente y gritan un aterrado "¡Wait!¡Wait!" y le avientan la cuerda, el chico comienza a gritar aterrado mientras cae y justo antes de lo que él cree será su fin el cable vuelve a subirlo, en realidad sí traía el arnés puesto, pero sus amigos le gastaron una broma muy pesada haciéndole creer que no lo tenía, pero ve cómo es la mente, a pesar que él mismo se había colocado el arnés, cuando le aventaron la soga, ya no pensó mas, y creyó que de verdad no traía puesto nada, creyó primero en la mentira, eso pudo costarle la vida, no por la caída que nunca hubiera ocurrido, sino que la impresión le pudo ocasionar un paro cardiaco, sus amigos no pensaron en eso. Mis bromas nunca atentan contra la integridad o seguridad de la persona, las hago para molestar y divertirme no para herir, ni siquiera los sentimientos mucho menos el físico. Mis bromas son ligeras, molestas tal vez pero moderadas, mis bromas pesadas consisten en por ejemplo llenar de flores el cabello de un chico, eso no es grave pero para un varón que le pongan flores en el cabello sí es bastante pesado jajaja. Me gusta divertirme, soy fan de las discotecas, me encanta bailar, salir por la noche a divertirme sanamente, pese a que me gustan las fiestas ni fumo ni bebo, sólo sana diversión. En mis ratos de calma, me gusta escuchar música serena en mi habitación, me pongo a escribir canciones, me gusta tocar mi guitarra y olvidarme del mundo por un rato.

- Que interesante, no conocía tu faceta de compositor, ahora que mencionas las bromas escuche que les hacías muchas bromas en el set ^u^.

- Jajaja pues ¿qué te digo? decir que NO, sería como negarme a mí mismo.

- Tú no eres del todo japonés ¿verdad?

- Así es, tengo herencia latina. Mis abuelos paternos eran un Italiano de Sicilia y una bella mujer mexicana de Tamaulipas, sabes que los italianos están locos por las mexicanas así que cuando mi abuelo pensó que era tiempo de casarse fue a buscar a su otra mitad por aquellas tierras. Mi abuelo era un gran violinista y era famoso en los conservatorios, un día La Imperial Orchest of Japan le ofreció un puesto de primer violín, aceptó y es así que mis abuelos vinieron a vivir a Japón, aquí nació mi padre, y aquí se crio como nikkei, aquí conoció a mi madre que es japonesa, se casaron y hace 20 años Dios les regalo la más grande bendición: Yo ^0^.

- Vaya de ahí tus preciosos ojos miel y tu carácter fiestero y bromista.

- Los ojos se los debo a mi padre aunque en realidad se los debo a mi abuela, y el carácter extrovertido y bromista es más de mi madre, ella es de Osaka y es bien sabido que la mayoría de comediantes de Japón provienen de ahí. Mi madre es una mujer muy divertida, siempre nos hace reír. Y si le aunamos la locura de los sicilianos y lo alegre y fiestero de los mexicanos ^^…

- Y ese pelo verde ¿hasta cuándo lo piensas conservar?

- Indefinidamente^^, te cuento algo que tal vez no sabes, me gusta el visual kei y el ciber punk, no soy un chico visual ni cyber, sino que agarro algo de los dos, me gusta la moda lo admito, soy un fashionista de lo peor, pero me gusta salirme del molde, soy un poco rebelde en cuanto al aspecto y vestimenta pero no soy un chico problema. Lo que sucede es que en Japón tienen una tendencia al bajo perfil, pasar desapercibido es lo mejor y actuar siempre en grupo, se cree que es así como Japón ha llegado a donde está, y que es por la actitud individualista que tienen otros países que no han prosperado tanto como Japón, el individualismo nos es bien visto, en Japón lo que llama la atención no es grato, todas esas modas que hay en Japón y que gustan tanto en occidente, como las lolitas, el visual key, el ciber punk, las Kogals, las decora,etc. todo eso que en occidente ha causado revuelo, aunque la gente no lo crea y como tú sabes, no es bien visto en la sociedad japonesa. El visual kei por decir un ejemplo, es un claro ejemplo de rebeldía, fue creado por chicos que querían salirse de la matrix. El visual kei para comenzar es un estilo estridente que llama demasiado la atención, los chicos visual son individualistas e independientes, es un franco reto al opresivo canon de la sociedad japonesa y ellos no tienen reparo en decirlo abiertamente, el estandarte del visual son: La individualidad y la independencia. Por eso ellos no son bien vistos por las "Buenas costumbres", los chicos que siguen esas modas son vistos como desubicados, yo mismo no soy bien visto como un buen ejemplo por las sociedad de padres de familia moralistas, pero a los jóvenes eso no les importa quieren seguir mi estilo, los chicos japoneses siempre pasan por un periodo de aceptación y falta de personalidad por eso buscan desesperadamente a quién parecerse en su adolescencia hasta que maduran y se encuentran a sí mismos, y es cuando abandonan las modas de las tribus urbanas, es su mayoría eso les ocurre cuando entran a la universidad, aunque muchos se definen en verdad por algún estilo y lo llevan más allá de la universidad, en la universidad y sus trabajos los veras vestidos como gente decente pero los fines de semana puedes encontrarlos en harajuko usando su estilo de tribu urbana favorito. Por mi parte soy fan de la moda, me gusta verme bien de acuerdo a mi estilo, el diseño de imagen de Ferio me gustó mucho, era como revolver a mis dos estilos favoritos, el visual y el ciberpunk, creo que voy a conservar este pelo verde un tiempo. Antes de Ferio tenía el pelo largo de un rubio muy pálido casi blanco, por eso no les costó mucho hacer el cambio de imagen de Ferio, me recortaron una parte del cabello de atrás, largo al frente, encrespado y mi colita en la espalda. Me gustó mucho.

- Ya que lo mencionas, ¿cómo es qué te quedaste con el papel?

- Supe que se iba a realizar una nueva serié que prometía mucho, basada en magia y me decidí a ir al casting, me dieron una reseña de los personajes vacantes, y vi entonces a Ferio, le encontré mucho parecido conmigo, y me dije: este tipo ni mandado hacer para mí. Me gusta ser el aventurero. Otros 14 actores de distintas partes audicionaron, a mi me dijeron el clásico "nosotros le llamamos" y como ya los conozco dije "ni modo, no me tocaba". Dos semanas después el mismo Yasuo Urakami me llamó para decirme que comenzaba a grabar en un mes. Yo me quede casi mudo, no me la creía, como sabes, ya que también te mueves en este mundo, la mayoría de las veces, cuando un productor o director te dicen "nosotros te llamamos" es la manera educada y considerada de decirte "no te quedaste con el papel, suerte la próxima" así que yo ya no me hacía en la serié, estaba a punto de firmar con otra productora para una serié tipo western ¡imagínate! Jajaja, pero en cuanto recibí la llamada, les cancele a los otros, y me fui volado a firmar mi contrato con Toshihiro Hirano y Yomiuri Tv, una de las más poderosas televisoras de Japón.

- Pues que bueno, no te imagino de vaquero jajajaja.

-No, pisar el abono no me va, soy más como un príncipe.

- Platícanos un poco, le hacías bromas a tus compañeros, ¿no tuviste problemas?

- Con ellos jamás, sí querían venganza claro pero, todo en buen plan, con quien sí hubiera tenido problemas sería con los directores pero me salve, y todo gracias a Lily y Ascot, es que yo andaba de travieso, parecía chiquillo, te confieso que a veces me unía las diabluras de Lily y Ascot, bueno más Lily, Ascot no hacía desmanes sólo seguía a Lily, la autora intelectual y material era siempre ella, Ascot era más como su compinche y su acompañante.

- Me comentaba Adam que esa Lily era cosa sería.

- Le decíamos Lily "El torbellino" Matthews imagínate. Yo confieso, los ayude algunas veces, éramos el trió del terror, mas Lily y yo, Ascot es mejor portadito, el director me decía "de ellos lo entiendo un poco pero ¿de ti? Ya crece, no eres un niño Paris", y me golpeaba con el guion en la espalda como un papa regañón ^^. La verdad sí les hice perder varias escenas, pero nunca me metí con la maquinaria, cables, nunca quise poner a nadie en peligro, yo no soy tramoyista, no sé cómo funcionan las grúas, los cables, la pirotecnia, todo lo que hay trás las escenas de acción, nunca les quité o agregué algo porque tal vez mover una pieza o poner alguna cosa donde no debía, podía haber hecho fallar los mecanismos, zafar un cable, en fin, podría haber ocasionado que alguien saliera herido de verdad, por eso nunca me metía con las cosas importantes del set.

- Ah osea que eres un bromista con conciencia.

- Claro, si con toda la seguridad y profesionalismo de nuestro equipo de producción hubo accidentes, imagina si yo le hubiera estado moviendo a las cosas, hubiera podido pasar algo grave.

- Ah osea que hubo accidentes?

- Claro, sobre todo en las escenas de acción y con la pirotecnia. También hubo accidentes en las locaciones pues no todo se grababa en el set, había que salir mucho a locación, sobretodo en la primera temporada, el 80% de la primera temporada fue en locación, solo el 20% fue en un set.

- ¿Podrías contarnos una anécdota? ¿Te pasó algo a ti?

- Pues con Lucy teníamos muchas escenas con fuego, parte del fuego era digital pero otro sí era fuego real, recuerdo que una vez estábamos en el descanso del almuerzo, hacía bastante calor y estaban haciendo pruebas con las llamaradas, pero uno de los cartuchos estallo solo y prendió los otros 5, los de pirotecnia salieron corriendo y nosotros nos asustamos por la explosión, rápido controlaron el fuego, nadie salió herido pero si hubieran estallado en pleno rodaje alguien habría salido lastimado. Yo pase una experiencia bastante aterradora pero lo admito fue mi culpa, cuando filmábamos "El amor florece en el desierto" se hizo locación en el desierto de Gobi, no se podía hacer en un set. No hay desierto en Japón que nos sirviera y muchas locaciones se hicieron fuera del país, muchas se filmaron en Nueva Zelanda.

- Wow le metieron todo a la serié.

- Podemos decir que no escatimaron en gastos^^.

- Uuuuu bueno síguenos contando.

- Ah bien. Nos dijeron muy claro que como era desierto abierto nos anduviéramos con cuidado y no saliéramos del área que nos habían indicado, pero ahí tienes a Paris... En un descanso, estaba aburrido y quise ir a recorrer el lugar, los alrededores según yo, absurdo porque todo se veía desde todos los ángulos, era desierto, pero yo quería caminar, me fui alejando me subí a una duna, y se me antojó deslizarme desde lo alto de la duna, sabía que tal vez me iba a dar una raspada y quemada de campeonato con la arena hirviente pero quise confiar en que mi atuendo de Ferio sería suficiente protección, y que me aviento.

- Y te quemaste.

- No fíjate, sí me protegió la ropa, el problema no fue ese, sino que cuando llegué al fondo de la duna, obviamente con la caída se me enterraron los pies unos 40cm en la arena, todo bien según yo, me quise parar y que me voy para abajo, tremendo susto, me comencé a ir para abajo poco a poco y entre más quería salir más me hundía, pues comencé a gritar por ayuda pero no creo que nadie me oyera y si me oían pues no me iban a ver.

- ¡Dios santo! ¡¿Arenas movedizas?¡

- Exactamente, si no fuera gracias al los chicos del helicóptero que hacían las tomas aéreas y que se estaban preparando para filmar y pasaron por ahí, yo creo que nadie me vuelve a ver jamás, al principio pensaron que los estaba saludando pero el de la cámara sí oyó que gritaba "¡ayuda!" y rápido le dijo al de control y me aventó la escalera del helicóptero, descendieron lo más que pudieron ya que no podían bajar mucho y mientras con el megáfono le gritaron a la producción que estaba en problemas, todos llegaron corriendo pero les grité que hasta ahí, que no dieran un paso más cuando los vi pararse en el borde de la duna, les grité que había arenas movedizas.

- Con la escalera que era de acero y el poder del helicóptero me sacaron rápido, pero me llevé un susto bárbaro, cuando me bajaron en "arena firme", me llevaron a las tiendas improvisadas de producción y después de que todos me dieron su apoyo y me bajaron el susto, me lleve una regañisa barbará de los 3 directores, sobretodo de Toshihiro, se habían preocupado mucho por mí, y mi desobediencia al equipo de locación y los guías casi me cuesta abandonar este mundo. Esa es una de las tantas anécdotas que ocurrieron en la filmación de la serié.

- Me dejas sin habla, tu vida estuvo en peligro, y sí que lo estuvo, me imagino que sin los del helicóptero para cuando ubicaran la procedencia de tu voz si alguien te oyó habría sido tarde.

- La verdad sí, me fui sin avisar, nadie me notó, y luego la duna estaba alta como 4 metros sobre las tiendas de producción y caía fácil unos 8 metros hacia abajo del otro lado. Nadie me hubiera visto.

- ¡Ay parís vaya que eres un inconsciente¡ ¡me dan ganas de golpearte¡

- Lo mismo me gritó Adam^^.

- Y con razón.

- Lucy me dio por todo apoyo un buen zape y me dijo "!tarado¡"

- Te lo merecías… ay después del susto y hablando de tus compañeros, ¿qué tal la relación?, hasta ahora me han mencionado que a excepción de cierta persona todos se la llevaban muy bien, como una familia.

- Eso es verdad, se volvieron mi familia y mis amigos, con Lily y Ascot me convertía en un chiquillo, que un día iba a hacer una de mis bromas pero ese día el productor comió gallo, no sé por qué... creo que tenía problemas y le habían cancelado un lugar pactado para una locación porque la otra empresa soltó mas "lana" y venía hecho una furia, no buscaba quién se la había hecho sino quién se la iba a pagar, y sorprendió a Lily y a Ascot en una de sus travesuras, por lo general siempre fue muy paciente con ellos, en lugar de enojarse le daba risa sus travesuras, les hacía llamadas de atención pero no regaños, pero ese día les dio un sermón de Dios Padre que mira, todo ese día se quedaron bien portaditos y calladitos como niños buenos. Yo estaba a punto de jugarle una puntada al mismísimo director pero me abstuve, ese día también yo me porte bien. Con Adam me ponía a platicar mucho igual con el mago consentido de la serié, Latis era el que más sufría mis bromas, no sé por qué cosa del destino, pero fue a él a quien más le tocó… ¡es que te quiero mucho! jajajaja. Hice muy buena amistad con todos, con Lucy por ejemplo: podía hablar de moda, siempre nos poníamos a platicar de tribus urbanas, de cómo la sociedad no deja ser a los chavos, de los estilos, nuestras opiniones sobre el visual, las punk lolita, de cómo a fin de cuentas la moda es sólo otro estilo de expresión, de mostrar un poco de ti, me llevo muy bien con ella. Con Anais me la llevo súper bien cuando de compras se trata, sí señores lo admito, me gusta ir de compras, como ya te lo había dicho soy un fashonista de lo peor, y Anais vive prácticamente para la moda, si necesito compañera de compras ella es la mejor, ¿sabes? tengo mucha paciencia para ir de compras, creo que la mujer que se case conmigo no sufrirá porque nunca le lleve a centros comerciales, no digo que me la puedo pasar toda la tarde viendo a una chica probarse vestidos, pero sí tengo muchísima más paciencia comparado con el hombre promedio.

- Y hablando de eso, ¿tienes pareja? ¿algún romance surgió en la serié?

- No, estoy soltero, si alguien anda buscando un compromiso NO SERIO aquí estoy nenas hay París para todas ^^.

- ¿Cómo que no serio? las mujeres queremos compromiso, ¿verdad chicas?

- ¡Siii ¡- _me responde a coro la producción._

- Chicas, no hay que ser egoístas, ¿quedarse con todo esto para ustedes solas? Vamos hay que compartir – _dice él picaron._

- Ay París eres un coqueto incorregible, ¿que nadie va a pescarte jamás?

- En los años venideros no, pero sí tal vez mas adelante.

- Ya hablando en serio, ¿te ves casado y con familia a futuro?

- A futuro sí, siendo sincero sí me veo como padre de familia, pero no ahorita, de aquí a unos 10 años tal vez.

- ¿Tanto?

- Sí, soy joven quiero disfrutar de la vida, de mi carrera, salir a pasear, llegar tarde a casa, sin tener que dar explicaciones, vivir la vida, para ya habiéndome divertido sentar cabeza, tal vez crean que soy un irresponsable descocado, pero no, la razón de que no quiera un compromiso ahora es que una mujer no es cosa de juego, una familia menos. Una familia es una gran responsabilidad y un compromiso de por vida, no puedes distraerte con placeres mundanos o vanos, los hombres que se casan muy jóvenes y no disfrutaron de su juventud, terminan amargados, divorciándose, no dándole a su familia el tiempo de calidad que merecen, arrepintiéndose hasta de los hijos que tuvieron, yo no quiero eso, por eso quiero divertirme ahora, para que cuando me case, no tenga ningún pendiente, ningún sueño de juventud que realizar, quiero entregarme de lleno a esa nueva aventura que se llama: Familia. Centrarme en su bienestar, y construir bases solidas para ellos, si me casara ahora dejaría mucho sin hacer y me arrepentiría toda la vida. Cuando un hombre forma una nueva familia entra en una nueva atapa de su vida para la que tiene que estar listo y preparado. Quiero que mi esposa, sea la mujer de mi vida, después de conocer muchos amores, quiero que la mujer con quien me case sea el verdadero y juntos iniciar una nueva vida dejando atrás las locuras de la juventud. Los hijos aprenden de los padres, quiero ganar experiencias en la vida para dejarles un legado, una educación, una base, si tuviera hijos ahora aprenderían de mis errores y mi falta de madures, porque aun cuando pedo decir que soy un chico maduro me falta aun mucho por aprender, quiero disfrutar estos años, mi carrera, no dejar nada sin hacer, para que mis hijos conozcan a un padre que los disfruta al máximo y no busca la felicidad en otras experiencias, quiero que ser padre sea para mí una experiencia de tiempo completo. No quiero formar una familia antes de su debido tiempo para que se desintegre como castillo de arena.

- Me dejas mira – hago la seña de un zip en mi boca - ciertamente tu idea de divertirte parece alocada pero viéndola desde tu punto de vista tienes mucha razón, la familia no es cosa de juego tienes que estar preparado tanto física, mental y emocionalmente, además de tener qué ofrecer a tu familia en el plano educacional, económico y moral.

- Ciertamente ahora que mencionas lo económico, dejo un poco para mi diversión y otro poco lo ahorro, no quiero que cuando decida sentar cabeza, mi familia pase privaciones, no sabemos que tanto durará esta carrera, tal vez tenga trabajo aun cuando sea abuelo, tal vez mañana me dedique a vender hot-dogs ^^, la fama es efímera, hay que sentar tus bases para el futuro.

- Encantador y sabio de tu parte París. Ya casi se nos acaba el tiempo así que aquí te van las 10 rápidas, eres el primero a quien se las hago, responde lo primero y más verídico que se te venga a la mente, es respuesta rápida.

- Venga.

- ¿Color favorito?

- Amarillo.

- ¿Comida favorita?

- Italiana y mexicana.

-Tienes estomago fuerte, viva el picante, ¿Lugar favorito?

- La playa.

- ¿Cantante favorito?

- U2

- ¿Película favorita?

- Eeerrr paso, no me acuerdo, ¡"Muerto pero de risa"!

- ¿Deporte favorito?

- Rapel

- ¿Cosa vergonzosa que te haya pasado?

- Muchas, eh.. Tomando un vaso de refresco alguien hizo un comentario gracioso, me ganó la risa y le escupí a mi director en la cara.

- Ropa interior: ¿Sensual o mata pasiones?

- Sensual

- ¿Refresco favorito?

- ¿Es en serio?

- ¡responde!

- Eeee ¡pepsi!

- ¿Libro Favorito?

- Las crónicas de Riddick

- Muy bien Paris gracias por acompañarnos esta noche, te esperamos en el Show de Kisara este Sabado 30, no se lo pierdan.

- Gracias a ti y a tu público, nos vemos en el show de Kisara buenas noches.

- Buenas noches

_Nos despedimos con la mano del público y dicen Corte._

- Bueno nos vemos el sábado en mi show – _le doy un beso en la mejilla._

- No faltare.

_Se retira del set, yo tengo aun una entrevista más, la ultima del día, es con la bella diosa de ébano, ojala no sea como Esmeralda, la serpiente del Támesis._

_Bien a cambiarme ¡Dios dame suerte¡_

**Y este fue Paris.**

**Y eso de Osaka es cierto, Koji sensei es el maestro mas botana que te puedas imaginar y el nos contó eso de la gente de Osaka, que los comediantes son en su mayoría de Osaka y que la gente es muy graciosa desde su acento hasta su forma de ser, y nos dijo que él es de allá y todos le dijimos a coro "¡con razón!" y a él sólo le dio riza.**

**Gracias nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Caldina: La Diosa de Ébano

_Lista de nuevo, es la última entrevista de hoy ¡por fin!_

_Mi cambio de ropa consiste ahora en un bonito vestido strapless entallado hasta la cadera y vuelo de ahí para abajo, a medio muslo, color naranja. Mi cabello suelto ondulado natural, sandalias de mediano tacón. Soy una monada ^^._

_Desde hace unos momentos oigo música fuera de mi camerino, es el waka waka. Bueno es hora de salir a ver._

_¿Qué pasa? veo algunos de los chicos y chicas de producción bailando alrededor alguien._

_¡Ah pero si es Aoleon Slimani! ¡Y vaya que está armando la fiesta!_

_Awela Majoni Biggie Biggie Mama One A To Zet_

_Athi sithi LaMajoni Biggie Biggie Mama From East To West Bathi_

_Waka Waka Ma Eh Eh Waka Waka Ma Eh Eh_

_Zonke zizwe mazi buye ¡Cause this is Africa!_

_¡Aaaaaaaaa no me resisto! ¡A sacarle brillo al piso!_

- Yango eh eh, Yango eh eh – todos coreamos más que divertidos, y yo estoy brinco y brinco de aquí para allá con toda la producción, ¡que viva África!

We're all África

Zangalewa

We're all África

- Heeeeeee – todos le aplaudimos felices.

- Gracias chicos, así se baila, ¡otra, otra! – _los anima la autora del revuelo._

- Heeeee – _se emociona de nuevo toda la producción._

- Jajajaja, Ay Aoleon que gusto de verdad tenerte aquí, ¡mira nada más como pusiste al set entero!

- Así soy yo, donde está Aoleon, hay fiesta – _me dice tronando los dedos_ – Además no soy culpable – _ahora levanta sus manos en señal de inocencia _- cuando llegué esta muchachita tenía la canción puesta, y donde hay música te tienes que ¡moveerrrr!, más aun cuando es música de mi tierra chica.

- Deberías venir más seguido, nuestro ABURRIDO JEFE - _grito para que me escuche_ – no nos deja hacer fiesta.

- Si me dan la co-conducción acepto jajaja.

- ¡Señor director! ¡ya tiene nueva conductora! – _le digo a mi jefe._

- ¡Le advierto que cobro muy caro el minuto! – _le dice ella cerrándole un ojo y levantando su índice en señal de advertencia._

_Ambas nos reímos y mi jefe hace lo mismo._

- No se preocupe Aoleon, le quito el sueldo a Kisara y de ahí sacamos para pagarle, total que tú siempre dices que haces esto por amor al medio ¿no Kisara? Jajaja.

- ¡Oiga!

- Chicas alístense para grabar.

_Aoleon y yo nos dirigimos al escenario y yo me siento en mi silla lista para el rodaje._

- Listos con la música. Comenzando en 3, 2 …

- Buenas noches querido público, esta noche se va a poner candente el set porque nos acompaña quien dio vida a uno de los personajes más carismáticos de la serié: la bella bailarina Caldina. Por favor demos la bienvenida a **La Diosa de ébano**, la bellísima actriz y modelo sudafricana ¡Aoleon Slimani!.

_La canción single ladies comienza a sonar de fondo y Aoleon entra al set con toda la gracia que la caracteriza, incluso se pone en frente de la cámara y hace un muy característico ademan con la mano, anunciando que es una single lady y apuntando al final a su dedo anular y cerrándole un ojo al público con sonrisa picara._

_Al fin se acerca a mí y yo me paro para saludarla y darle la bienvenida a mi set._

_Trae un conjunto amarillo canario de lycra que consiste en un bonito top que deja al descubierto parte de su envidiablemente plano abdomen, de tirantes gruesos que cubren sus hombros, y un pantalón de pierna ancha, suelto, de pretina un poco debajo de la cintura y unas bonitas sandalias de tacón alto. Aunque sexy es un conjunto con clase, igual que ella._

_Después del beso y el abraso no sentamos las dos. Ella de pierna cruzada y con gran estilo._

- Bienvenida Aoleon, que gusto tenerte aquí está noche.

- Gracias a ustedes por invitarme.

- Al contrario, sabemos que tienes una agenda apretada con esto de la promoción y es un honor que te hayas dado un tiempo para venir. Bueno se acabo la serié, ¿cómo te sientes?

- Nostálgica pero al mismo tiempo muy feliz de haber participado en ella. Es uno de mis trabajos consentidos.

- ¿Cuéntanos cómo te unes a este proyecto?

- Bueno yo me estaba tomando un año sabático después de tanto tiempo de trabajar sin descanso, y en ese año había recibido algunas propuestas pero estaba decidida a descansar, y rechacé varias, entre ellas el papel de Tormenta de los X Men, que después me arrepentí jajajaja, me encanta eso de tener poderes y ser toda una heroína. Pero la verdad sí necesitaba un descanso. Tenía sólo unas semanas de haber comenzado a buscar algún papel de nuevo y estaba en mi casa en Benoni desayunando cuando recibí una llamada de mi amigo el director Zeze Gamboa, a quien le había comentado que estaba otra vez lista para retomar la carrera y que estaba en busca de un papel, que me gustaría uno de corte épico pero estaba abierta todas las opciones. Como muchos saben, me gustan mucho las producciones de época y ciencia ficción, aunque también me encanta participar en buenas comedias y películas de calidad, no soy muy adepta a participar en producciones que considero comerciales, me gusta el autentico cine de escuela, no las películas con trama barata que sólo se hacen para llenar las salas de cine. No es el género sino la calidad del guion, producción, en fin, es la calidad de la película o proyecto en su totalidad lo que me atrae.

- Y esta producción me pareció de verdad buena de la A a la Z. Zeze me dijo que estaban por realizar una serié de corte mágico y que pensó que me gustaría, me explico un poco de toda la trama y el papel que yo podría representar, y me encantó, le dije que por supuesto aceptaría si tuviera oportunidad de ir al casting y él dijo "no tenías ni que mencionarlo ya te comprometí, sabía que dirías que sí y Yasuo estuvo más que fascinado con la noticia, y TÚ tienes que estar allá dentro de una semana porque ya comienzan las grabaciones". Me dejó sin palabras, tenía sólo una semana para dejar todo listo y partir a grabar, sabía que serian meses de grabación así que arregle todo en casa y me fui. Ya en Japón, yasuo me explico a fondo mi personaje y quede encantada.

- Dime qué tanto se parece Aoleon a Caldina, ¿hay mucha diferencia o mucha similitud?

- Yo diría que hay más similitud que diferencia. Ambas somos alegres, las dos somos bailarinas jajaja, tal vez no me haya dedicado al baile profesionalmente pero me encanta bailar, cuando escucho el ritmo de los tambores no hay quien me pare.

- ¡Y eso nos consta querido publico! no saben cómo puso a bailar a toda la producción.

- Jajajajaja, bueno es que había música, tenía que bailar jajaja

- Y baila muy bien.

- Jajajaja gracias.

- Ya vimos aquí en el set que eres tan alegre como Caldina.

- Pues no tanto, pero sí lo soy jajaja. Tocando ese punto, Caldina solía ver la vida muy relajadamente en todo momento, o al menos en casi todo momento, yo sí soy relajada pero no tanto, yo tomo en serio lo que se debe tomar en serio, no en todas las situaciones puedes reír y hacer bromas, imagínate en un velorio queriendo **¡levantar ese animo!** Estaría raro ¿no?.

- Jajajaja sí

- A mí sí me gusta tratar de reírme aun las vicisitudes de la vida, pero creo que todo tiene un momento y un lugar y las responsabilidades se toman en serio. Otra cosa es que no me gusta andar en bikini todo el tiempo jajaja, sólo cuando voy a la playa. Me gusta la ropa con clase, los trajes sastre, también la ropa divertida y sensual pero siempre con clase. Otra cosa en la que diferimos es que no soy estafadora jajaja, me gano mi dinero honradamente, no chantajeando a los más débiles, sólo a mis productores jajaja. Pero ya hablando en serio me gusta mucho Caldina porque es una mujer divertida, muy alegre y sincera, y aunque parezca todo lo contrario, sí es muy fiel y sincera a sus sentimientos, es en lo único en que ella nunca mentiría, ni aun para obtener el dinero que tanto le gusta. Y jamás pondría a sus seres amados en riesgo por dinero. A lo largo de la serie el personaje va evolucionando y va dejando atrás ese lado egoísta y materialista que la caracterizaba en un principio para dar pasó a la Caldina interna que comienza a ver más por los demás que por sí misma, y descubre en la segunda temporada que más allá del valor del dinero, esta también el valor de la amistad y el amor, cosas que no puede comprar. En eso somos totalmente parecidas, yo valoro mucho el amor y los amigos. Mi familia es lo más importante para mí.

- Eres una chica guapa, una famosa modelo, de hecho una leyenda entre las top models, no por nada te ganaste el bien merecido mote de **La Diosa de Ébano**. También eres una multipremiada actriz, tienes belleza, porte, clase, ¡chica eres sexy¡ y sigues ¡soltera! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué les está fallando a los hombres que no van a pescarte?! Qué es lo que pide Aoleon que nadie parece haber llenado, cuéntanos.

- Jajaja sí chicos se pierden la gloria jajaja.

- ¿Tienes estándares muy altos?

- Tal vez sea eso, tal vez por eso todos salen corriendo jajajaja. Nunca me ha interesado comprometerme con mis anteriores parejas porque no he encontrado al hombre perfecto, porque no quiero menos, quiero perfección y punto, el hombre que YO considere perfecto para mi, que llene todas mis expectativas será aquel que se lleve todo esto a casa – _se para con sus manos frente a ella y las lleva de arriba a abajo para mostrar el monumento que pueden llevarse a casa y se sienta de nuevo_.

- ¿Tú quieres formar una familia?

- Sí, creo que lo que ha influido también en que no me haya interesado en nadie aun es que estoy viviendo una etapa muy plena en mi vida, estoy disfrutando al máximo mi carrera en estos momentos y quiero darle su tiempo a todo. Por el momento en mi vida mi prioridad es mi carrera. Pero sí, quiero formar una familia.

- ¿Quieres tener hijos?

- Sí, en especial una niña, me hace mucha ilusión, llegado su momento seré la mujer más feliz del mundo cuando al fin tenga ese tesoro en los brazos.

- Pero ese momento no es aun.

- No, todavía no, pero no lo veo muy lejano, en dos años más calculo que estaré escribiendo a la cigüeña no hay duda, casada o sin casar.

- ¿Te aventarías el paquetote de ser madre soltera?

- Por supuesto, por qué no, las mujeres africanas somos fuertes, hemos tenido que salir de muchas vicisitudes. Creo que las mujeres de todo el mundo somos fuertes, hay muchos hijos orgullosos y exitosos de madres solteras por todo el mundo.

- Así que no crees necesitar la ayuda de un hombre, porque ya sabes, muchas actrices declaran que no les gustaría tener hijos si no fuera dentro de un matrimonio, una familia.

- Pues respeto sus ideas pero no me parece tan necesario el hombre. Ciertamente te digo que sí, lo ideal sería tener a mi pareja conmigo pero si no es así tampoco me acaba la vida ni me sumo en la depresión, si el padre de mi criatura quiere estar conmigo y criar juntos a nuestro bebé, bienvenido pero si no, él se lo pierde y el privilegio será todo mío.

- Como mujer da gusto entrevistar a una mujer fuerte e independiente que no sigue el canon de la clásica mujer sumisa o que necesita un hombre a su lado para sentirse completa.

- Eso sí, yo no necesito de nadie para sentirme completa, estoy entera, soy fuerte y sé lo que valgo, el hombre que se acerca a mi es porque valora la joya que tiene y el privilegio de andar conmigo, yo no soy de las que se sienten que valen sólo por el monigote que traen a un lado y están siempre inseguras y temerosas de perderlo, ellos son los que tienen que temer perderme a mí.

- ¡Así se habla!. ¿También consideras que Caldina era así?

- Sí, definitivamente, yo puedo asegurar que quien gritaba en su casa era Caldina y Rafaga sólo diría si mi amor.

- Jajajaja yo también siempre lo pensé así jajaja. ¿Salió algún romance en la serié?

- No, aunque mi pareja en la serié, Blaze, estaba muy guapo y se antojaba llevártelo de cobertor una noche fría a tu casa ¿no?, pero sólo somos grandes amigos. Es muy profesional, por cierto muy respetuoso, es con esa clase de actor profesional que da gusto trabajar, porque hay algunos que se aprovechan del papel y tienes que ponerlos en su lugar.

- Oh sí, recuerdo que tuviste un problema con Djimon Hounsou, creo que se aprovecho en una escena.

- No fue sólo en una, fue en varias, cuando noté que ya era demasiado de _errores_ y disculpas falsas, la siguiente vez le di una cachetada y lo avente al suelo y exigí que lo sacaran o me iba yo. Fue un gran problema porque estábamos firmados y ninguno se podía salir porque el rodaje ya estaba muy avanzado. El resto de la filmación fue un suplicio, tenía que verle la cara todos los días, gracias a Dios sólo fue una semana más. Y él parecía una diva, exigió que pusieran su camerino lejos del mío, para mi mejor, la verdad.

- Hombres, sólo por ser famosos se sienten dioses. Has pasado por situaciones similares con otros actores?

- Sí pero siempre los he sabido poner en su lugar sin necesidad de llegar a esos extremos.

- Y hablando de situaciones, pasaste por algo chusco o peligroso durante las filmaciones?

- Bueno chuscas creo que hubo varias situaciones. Peligrosas, déjame recordar… no ninguna, al menos no personal.

- Oh sí Paris me contó lo que le ocurrió.

- Sí nos dio un enorme susto, pero no fue la única situación de peligro que pasó, como en todas las producciones por el estilo, por mucho que le presten atención a la seguridad hay accidentes, son gajes del oficio.

- ¿Que más pasó?

- Pues, te lo diría pero mejor que te lo cuenten las victimas, sino dejo a mis compañeros sin historias que contar^^

- Aunque sea una *u*

- Pues recuerdo que en una escena donde las guerreras van volando en el plato mágico que les dio nikona, la silueta de Zagato se aparece en frente y hace caer al plato volador. El plato obviamente estaba sostenido por los muy famosos clables chinos, y tenían que dejarlo caer más del lado izquiero y bajar los cables con velocidad para simular la caída del plato, pero en la primera toma algo salió mal, parece que los cables derechos no soportaron el repentino cambio de tención y se rompieron y las chicas cayeron de una altura, que te diré unos… 7 metros, porque tenían que filmar una caída y necesitaban una distancia considerable para que no saliera filmado el piso a la hora de caer. Había una colchoneta de aire enorme abajo, como las que se usan en cine siempre, pero Anais cayó muy al borde y rebotó y fue a dar al suelo, la colchoneta tiene siempre 2 metros de volumen para amortiguar las caídas así que esta niña cayo de una altura total de 9 metros, aunque cayó en dos partes pero la caída estuvo peligrosa. Sí se lastimó, no de gravedad pero se luxó la muñeca izquierda que fue donde cayó todo su peso, le cubrían los vendajes con el traje y su guante de guerrera.

- Wow uno ni se imagina cuando ve la serié la de cosas que pasan tras de cámaras.

- Y mira que pasaron varias cosas con los cables, sobretodo graciosas, más graciosas que trágicas.

- Cuéntanos.

- Pues en lo personal un día me quede enredada como itzi bitzi araña. Sabes que mi personaje daba saltos impresionantes, y en un capitulo cuando salto para partir una roca y darle fin a las guerreras hago un movimiento de gimnasia, un backflip para tomar fuerza y partir la roca y luego a la inversa hacia adelante y como estaba en lo alto de un set hecho de hielo seco, para que se pudiera partir la "roca", traía el arnés por seguridad, pero en la primera toma cuando hago mi backflip y giro para ir hacia adelante, di dos giros con el arnés y quede de cabeza con una pierna enredada hacia arriba, la otra doblada y trabada en el cable derecho y una mano atorada en el cable izquierdo junto a mi pierna. Parecía piñata, Marina comenzó a gritar dale dale y agarro un palo de no se donde y andaba incitando a todo mundo jajaja. Todos esos bluppers los tenemos grabados^^.

- Sííííí y yo los tengo listos para verlos en mi show este sábado 30, no se lo vayan a perder.

- Bien, cuéntanos un poco de Aoleon, ¿cómo comienzas tu carrera? Porque todos sabemos que eres una mujer luchona que viene desde abajo. Tu ayudabas a sostener tu casa ¿verdad?

- Sí, mi familia no era acomodada, pasábamos muchas privaciones, mi padre trabaja doble turno para sostener el hogar y sacarnos adelante, mi madre trabajaba de cocinera en una casa rica y aun así la situación no estaba fácil. En Sudáfrica hay muchas familias en pobreza extrema pese a lo prospera que mucha gente piensa que es en zonas como Johannesburgo, eso sólo es una falsa idea que la gente se hace por el nombre de la ciudad, les suena cosmopolita, pero nada más alejado de la realidad. Ahí los ricos son ricos, los de clase media son de clase media y los pobres de verdad son pobres, no hay puntos intermedios. Yo trabajaba medio tiempo, pensé en dejar la escuela para trabajar tiempo completo para ganar más pero mi padre no lo permitió, quería que me preparara, y la verdad se lo agradezco.

- Eres la mayor de cuatro hermanas ¿no?

- Así es.

- Y ¿cómo se te abre el camino?

- Pues todo fue gracias a un vestido.

- ¿Un vestido?

- Sí, mira cuando tenía 15 años, ya estaba bastante desarrolladita, andaba por el centro de Johannesburgo viendo tiendas, ese era mi hobby favorito después de una semana de trabajo y estudio duros. Aunque no teníamos dinero para andar comprando ropa fina, a mí me encantaba ir al distrito de las grandes plazas y ver tiendas: de ropa, de muebles, de todo, me gustaba ver lo que algún día yo podría tener porque mi sueño era darle una vida mejor a mis padres. Y en una de esas boutiques vi en la vitrina un vestido tan bonito que me pegue como mosca a la pared, pero costaba el equivalente a 2000 dólares, y en aquella época ni soñarlo. Era un vestido largo muy elegante con discreta pero refinada pedrería y de alta costura, color hueso. Fue amor a primera vista, era una boutique cara y la razón me decía que no tenía caso entrar pero pudo más mi tentación. No iba vestida para la ocasión, es decir, no traía ropa que al menos me ayudara a hacerme pasar por chica rica, sólo unos shorts cortos, una blusa de tirantes gruesos, de esas que usan los chicos, mis tenis y un ensamble amarrado a la cintura. Aun así entré con toda la actitud de una chica con dinero, al menos suficiente como para comprar el vestido, y le dije a la dependienta que si me podía mostrar el vestido en mi talla. Ella, una mujer de mediana edad con mucha clase, me respondió que era una talla única, el vestido en sí era único, no tenían otro, era de diseñador y me dijo que estaba de suerte porque mi talla era precisamente la del vestido. Entré al probador y me lo puse. Salí para verlo en el gran espejo del salón y era todo un sueño, me cautivó la imagen en el espejo, el vestido se me veía hermoso, ¡el vestido **estaba** hermoso!. Lo miré: de perfil, ¾, por todos las ángulos, era bellísimo. Volví a verme de frente y me entró un sentimiento de tristeza y derrotismo porque no podía pagarlo, no podía comprarlo, la tristeza no era por frivolidad, sino porque ese vestido me estaba gritando en la cara mis limitaciones, me recordaba que yo era una chica pobre incapaz de ayudar a sus padres como quería, que muchas veces mis hermanas y yo sólo dábamos una comida al día y que cuando alguien se enfermaba no había el dinero suficiente para comprar medicinas. Pero de pronto la fuerza me subió al corazón, y mirando de frente mi imagen me juré mentalmente a mi misma que algún día tendría el dinero para comprarme un vestido como ese, y con ese juramento bajé del pequeño podio del salón y le dije a la dependienta "mm no, no es exactamente lo que buscaba" "Pero si se le ve divino señorita" me dijo, y yo insistí en que no me había complacido el vestido, ella me dijo que me podría mostrar otros estilos, pero yo le dije que no estaba interesada en los existentes, ella dijo que en una semana traerían los nuevos modelos y yo le dije que volvería entonces en una semana, obviamente tenía que seguir en mi papel, ella me dijo que me esperarían con gusto y salió a recibir a unas mujeres que entraban a la boutique, cuando me quede sola ahí, le di una última mirada triste al vestido porque ya tenía que quitármelo, di un largo suspiro y entre al probador a cambiarme. Cuando salí con el vestido en mano había una mujer afuera, me sobresalto porque creí que estaba sola, se me quedo viendo y me dijo "un hermoso vestido, ¿no es así?" yo solo asentí y ella lo tomó para mirarlo. Sentí dolor porque se veía que ella sí era una mujer rica, de seguro lo compraría.

- Yo salí de la boutique y sonreí porque nunca me ha gustado ser derrotista, el vestido llegaría algún día. Continué viendo tiendas y de repente en los pasillos de la plaza una mujer se me acercó "Muchacha" me dijo "Te gustaría tener un buen sueldo, es decir, como para pagar un vestido como ese", era la misma mujer de la boutique que estaba afuera del probador y había tomado el vestido, me sorprendió porque yo había estado jugando a la chica rica, pero pensé en ese momento que mis ropas eran bastante obvias.

"No entiendo - le dije, haciéndome la chica rica- "lo que pasa es que no me gustó tanto"

"Vamos niña, yo estaba dentro de la tienda desde que te pegaste al cristal de la vitrina hasta que saliste del probador con el vestido puesto y tus ojos no hacían más que gritar _cómpralo_"

"No, de verdad, es que, bueno… dejé la chequera en casa" – me daba mucha pena que me hubiera cachado en la mentira y trataba de sostenerla.

"¿Chequera? ¿Con esos tenis rotos y sucios que de seguro no has cambiado en mas de 5 años?"

Me dio una pena Kisara… y pensé: hay dios mio que bueno que la dependienta no se fijo en mi calzado. Al sentirme descubierta no me quedó más que admitirlo todo. Así que sólo sonreí y agache la cabeza apenada.

"Escucha niña, eres muy bonita, y pareces una chica buena, y de seguro te gustaría ganar dinero ¿trabajas?"

"Solo medio tiempo para ayudar a mi familia, estudio por las mañanas"

"Entonces creo que tengo el empleo perfecto para ti, mira - sacó una tarjeta en blanco y me escribió una dirección me la entrego y me dijo - ven a verme aquí mañana a las 10"

"Pero señora a esa hora estoy en la escuela" – le dije.

"Escucha niña si quieres superarte debes aprender a tomar prioridades, un día que no vayas a clases no te matara y sí te puede atraer muchas satisfacciones, tú sabes si te presentas o no, las oportunidades no se dejan pasar, pregunta por Jebbeh Gopie." – y se dio media vuelta y se fue pero de pronto se volteo y me preguntó "¿cual es tu nombre?"

"Aoleon"

"Mmm, es adecuado, te espero mañana Aoleon" – se dio media vuelta y se fue.

- Yo no sabía que hacer pero como dicen, el que no arriesga no gana.

- Y al día siguiente me salí de casa temprano como si fuera a ir a la escuela, mis padres me matarían si supieran que me estaba saltando las clases, después de esperar en una cafetería de un amigo a que dieran las 9:30 me puse en camino y fui a dónde me indico. La dirección resultó ser un bello edificio corporativo en el centro de negocios de Johannesburgo. Entré y pregunté la recepcionista por Jebbeh y me dijo que me estaba esperando, y que tomara el elevador al 5to piso. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron vi una bonita oficina con recepción propia y gente que pasaba de aquí para allá con vestidos, me acerqué a recepción y pregunté por Jebbeh de nuevo, la chica preguntó mi nombre y en cuanto se lo dije, avisó por el intercomunicador "Madame Gopie la señorita Aoleon llegó" "Hazla pasar" se escuchó. Camino a su oficina pregunté a la chica que qué era ese lugar y me dijo: son las oficinas de la dirección de African Model señorita.

- Al llegar Jebbeh fue al grano y me ofreció trabajo como modelo. Kisara yo me quería desmayar, el mundo de la alta costura siempre me había gustado pero ni en sueños había yo pensado en encontrar una oportunidad así. Para no hacerte el cuento largo, así comencé como modelo, y entre con el pie derecho, yo era lo que Jebbeh había estado buscado para la nueva línea de un diseñador muy famoso: Yemi Kosibah. Me convirtió en la imagen de su línea para la mujer africana moderna pero con esencia y clase y mi primer sueldo esa semana fue de 5000 dólares. Obviamente falte a clases toda esa semana jajaja. Y mis padres no se enteraron hasta que yo misma se los dije después.

- La tarde del día que me contrataron fui a renunciar a mi antiguo trabajo y pasé a la plaza comercial quería darle las gracias a ese vestido porque fue gracias a que Jebbeh me lo había visto puesto que me había contratado. Pero ya no lo vi en la vitrina, entre a preguntar a la dependienta pero me dijo que ya no estaba en exhibición, el diseñador lo había retirado.

- Me dio mucha tristeza y llegue a casa algo cabizbaja esa noche pero no del todo, al menos tenía un mejor trabajo.

- Al día siguiente al llegar al trabajo Jebbeh me pidió que me desvistiera y me alistara para la primera sesión, modele trajes de baño, de cotail, de noche, casuales, todo el photoshoting para mi primer book ya que era requisito importante que yo contara con uno a la brevedad. Después me dieron ropa del Diseñador Yemi Kosibah, para hacer el catalogo principal y comencé otra ronda de cambio de vestuario, vestidos de alta costura, y al final llego el ultimo cambio que sería la portada del catalogo, yo estaba agotada y pensé "solo un cambio más" pero mi cansancio se fue al ver el vestido que usaría para la portada, era **el** vestido del aparador, ¡mi vestido! ¡Yo estaba loca de contenta! jajaja. Me lo puse con gran gusto y cuando estaban tomando las fotos llego Yemi y quedó encantado conmigo, mientras yo posaba Jebbeh y él platicaban de algo mientras me veían.

- Al final de la sesión él me felicitó y dijo que tenía talento nato para esto ya que a muchas chicas les tomaba mucho tiempo aprender en este negocio. Yo le agradecí y le conté en breve mi historia y como gracias a su vestido tenía esta oportunidad.

"Sí, Jebbeh me contó la historia también y ¿sabes algo?, me encanta cómo se te ve y el trabajo que estás haciendo, y si dices que te trajo buena suerte, entonces que te siga trayendo suerte para mi campaña, es tuyo, te regalo el vestido"

"¿En verdad?"

"Sí jovencita, pórtalo con orgullo, es un Kosibah"

- L o abracé, a él sólo le dio risa y correspondió al abrazo. Cuando el día terminó yo iba loca de contenta a casa con mi vestido en una bolsa de Kosibah con el símbolo y asas doradas. Guardé el vestido en lo profundo de mi armario debajo de tablas desvencijadas que hacían de piso de closet. Era mi tesoro más preciado y como la casa se quedaba sola por las mañana y tenía miedo que alguien se metiera y lo robara, nuestra casa no era muy segura que digamos, las puertas eran viejas y oxidadas, aunque aun así agradezco el cobijo y protección que esa casa nos dio

- Tiempo después de estar trabajando, cuando recibí mi primer pago, se lo dije a mi padre, se enfureció, pensó que había dejado mis valiosos estudios por un trabajo que no me dejaría nada porque pensaba que yo era una especie de edecán, pero cuando le mostré mi primer cheque esa noche casi se va de espaldas. No porque fuera interesado, sino porque se dio cuenta que mi trabajo iba en serio, y así obtuve el apoyo de mis padres, y comencé a estudiar por correo. La carrera de actuación vino tiempo después cuando me convertí en top model, pero si quieren saber más vean el show de kisara este sábado, lo estaré adornando con mi presencia jajaja^^.

- Oh, vamos cuéntanos más.

- Nop, el sábado, me dejarías sin cosas que contar jajaja.

- Bueno. Pues muy interesante, no sabia lo del vestido, ven como un vestido puede dar buena suerte. Por eso mi guarda ropa es sagrado. Y cuéntanos, hay algún compañero con quien hayas hecho amistad muy cercana?

- Con Alanis y presea, será porque las tres éramos cómplices de Zagato ¿no? Jajaja. Creo que compaginamos muy bien, nos decían las 3 alegres comadres. Pero en realidad todos nos llevavamos muy bien.

- ¿Tuviste algún problema con alguien?

- Pues para pelear se necesitan dos, y yo no creo en dedicarle un segundo de mi vida a gente que no vale la pena, así que, tomas las cosas de quien vienen, por eso puedo decir muy felizmente que yo, al menos desde mi perspectiva, nunca tuve problemas con nadie, si alguien más tuvo problemas conmigo, bueno, es su hígado el que se fastidio jaja, no el mio.

- Muy buena filosofía de vida. ¿hay proyectos en puerta?

- Pues sí, tengo varios, de hecho hasta en el modelaje, voy a participar en el Victoria's Secret Fashion show 2013 –

Es interrumpida por el chiflerio de todos los chicos de producción

- Jajajajaja

- Todos quieren ver el desfile Aoleon, mándame unas prendas jajaja.

- Vamonos juntas al desfile, ¿no chicos?, ¿Quién quiere ver a Kisara en lencería fina?

- TODOOOOOOOOS – corean mis amigos de producción.

- He he he – se pone ella a apoyarlos.

- No no no, esta pielecita esta muy bien aquí bajo esta ropa – ¿como me veria yo desfilando en lencería?

- Aguafiestas – me grita la cámara 3 y todos lo apoyan.

- Bueno pero van a ver a Aoleon

A todos parece tranquilisarles la idea

- Y que más podemos esperar de ti este año?

- Pues tengo una propuesta para salir en la segunda parte de una pelicua muy taquilleraaa, de hombres gato azuleeeess – me dice traviesa.

- ¿Hombre gato azules?... más pistas.

- Junto a Zoe Saldana

- ¡No! ¿¡Avatar 2!?

- Jajaja sí, pero aun no es un hecho, apenas estoy en platicas, estoy viendo si me convencen si el guion es bueno, por que la primera parte estuvo maravillosa, y la verdad algunas segundas partes no son muy buenas, en este caso es una saga, asi que la historia tiene una continuidad, vamos a ver si está buena.

- Me va a encantar verte de Navi, esperemos que te convenzan. ¿Hay más proyectos?

- Sí, tengo propuestas para otras series de televisión, tengo una participación asegurada n la nueva serié de las Clamp. Tengo propuestas para una serie de corte comico en estados unidos, estoy participando en una campaña por las niñas para prevenir la tan afamada ablación del clítoris, creo que ningún hombre tiene derecho a mutilar en cuerpo de una mujer sólo porque se creen que porque son hombres tiene derecho sobre la vida de una mujer y ese machismo aunado a ciertas creencias religiosas están causando mucho daño en mi africa querida.

- Sí, esos casos son muy tristes y parece que a nadie le interesa. Pero tengo entendido que tu misma tienes una fundación que dirigen y a la cual donas fondos de tu misma carrera.

- Así es, yo tengo una fundación para ayudar a las niñas y mujeres de africa que sifren abuso y matrato tanto físico como psicológico, explotación, así como también a aquellas que sufren por los matrimonios forzados y para ayudar a prevenir a las tan famosas "Niñas novias" cualquier chica o niña que se vea en esa situación puede acudir a nuestra fundación donde recibe cas y sustento, apoyo psicológico así como educación a la cual muchas mujeres de afica no tiene acceso.

- Ese es un tema muy interesante, creo que todo mundo deveria tomarlo en cuenta, las niñas novias conocidas a nivel mundial como "Child Brides" es algo terrible y creo que vergonzoso para la raza humana, como es posible que aun en estos tiempo modernos se vean los matrimonios forsados y niñas d años entregas en matrimonio a hombres de 27 hasta 50 años de edad, es una injusticia una aberración por Dios.

- Así es, el año pasado tuvimos un caso de una niña de 12 que apareció en un canal de telivios islámica, diciendo que su única salida si no le concedían el divorcio era el suicidio, había psicólogas en el programa que trataraon de abrirle otras opciones pero ella estaba determinada a suicidarse si no se le concedia el divorcio de su primo de 27 años, quien era su marido, matrimonio obligado por su padre, y que la golpeaba y abusaba de lla, los musulmanes no lo veian como abuso sexual porque era su marido, pero ella decía que le pedia que no lo hiciera y el solo le tapaba la boca y la utilizaba. Lo más doloroso es que ella no uso otra palabra, sino "me utilizo aunque le dije que no", quiere decir que ella se siente peor que objeto, utilizada, forzada a hacer alo que no quiere. Contactamos con la niña y despues de muchos problemas pudimos sacarla del país, claro, no sin antes pagarle al marido una "compensación" por la "perdida de su esposa" cmpensacion tazada en 50 mil dólares, con eso las leyes divinas, se doblaron a favor de la niña. Ella actualmente esta en tratamiento psicológico en mi fundación donde toma clases y se le esta abriendo un nuevo futuro.

- Pero que desvergüenza, osea que hasta el profeta tiene su precio no?

- Así es.

- Cual es el nombre de tu fundación?

- Es la fundación A hope's ray for africa , la pagina , ahí pueden inscribirse para participar como voluntarios, hacer donaciones y ver algunos casos que llevamos, pueden no solo donar dinero, sino ropa, protesis, sillas de ruedas, los doctores que quieran participar para ayudarnos son muy bien venidos. Menciono las protecies porque tenemos casos de crueldad extrema donde las mujeres han perdido miebros a manos de sus maridos o suegro como el caso de una chica que perdió en su totalidad su naris porque su suegro sin más ni mas se la corto, a ella se le esta haciendo una protesis especial para que su rostro pueda lucir un poco más normal, ya que ella rechasa fuertemente los espejos, ha tratado de suicidarse en mas de 2 ocasiones. Tuvo una vida muy difícil, estuvo a punto de morir a causa de una golpiza que le propinaron su cuñado, su marido y su suegroantes de tirarla como basura en una carretera. Es una verguanza para toda africa la violencia que se vive contra la mujer, asi que por favor ayudenos, hagan conciencia y firmen las propuestas que hemos hecho en las naciones unidas sobre nuevas leyes a favor de la mujer africana. Se que hay violencia en todo el mundo pero creo que africa tiene una de las peores muestras de violencia conta la mujer que existe.

- Es verdad. Me gustaría ver si me permitieras unas de tus investigaciones para pasarlas este sábado, uno corto, pero quiero que la gente vea lo que se vive alla.

- Con todo gusto Kisara.

- Muy bien, se nos ha acabado el tiempo chicos pero tendremos mas de Aoleon este sábado 30 así que pendientes. Muchas gracias Aoleon un placer tener aquí en el obvservatorio, siempre es un placer tener de invtada a una mujer que no solo es talentosa sino propositiva y que apoya abirtamente causas tan nbles.

- Muchas gracias, y gracias por invitarme e interesarte en el tema, gracias a todo el publico que siguió la serié y que ha seguido mi carrera, se los agradezco adesde el fondo de mi corazón. Muchas graicas

- Buenas noches querido publico, ¡Y nos debes las diez rápidas Aoleon!

- Las que?

- Son unas preguntas rápidas que les hago, pero se nos ha terminado el tiempo, este sábado no te me escapas.

- Jajajaja ok, Buenas noches – se despide también con una cordial sonrisa a la cámara.

Y… Corte.

Muchas gracias por venir, te esperamos el sábado

Gracias por invitarme a tu programa, y le hare llegar a tu producción el video del reportaje.

Muchas graias

Suena su celular con todo de mensaje

- Uuu un momento por favor – leer su mensaje – bueno Kisara, un gusto saludarte, ya me tengo que ir, tengo cita en la HNK, nos vemos el sábado.

Besa mi mejillas, nos despedimos y ella sale corriendo del foro.

Una mujer en realidad admirable.

Señor director, tenemos que preparar un espacio especial en el programa del sábado para el reportaje de Aoleon.

Muy bien

Y nos ponemos a planear los tiempos antes que me vaya por fin a descansar a casa, el programa del sábado SÍ es en vivo asi que hay que organizarlo todo, aunque aun falten dos semanas.

Despues de dejarlo todo listo, me despido de todos y a casa, haa. Voy al estacionamiento tomo mi auto y a descanasar.

Tristemente anuncio que los casos de los que habla Aoleon, en estebcapitulo del fanfic, existen, puede ver el programa via internet, es un programa de debates o olgo asi donde la niña pide o el divorcio o la muerte, y también el caso de la mujer perdió la nariz por culpa de su desgraciado suegro que sin mas ni mas la llego al desierto y ahí sin anestecia le la corto de tajo, tiene un horrible hoyo por fosas respiratorias y su animo esta devastado, lo peor de todo es que no entiende el por qué le hicieron algo tan injusto. La asociación que menciona aoleon no existe pero si hay muchas reales, denles una vuelta y apoyen auque sea con firmas para peticiones de nuevas leyes.


	6. Ryo:Oscuro caballero de radiante sonrisa

_Ah… Lunes de nuevo, voy llegando al estudio, estaciono mi auto, me dirijo al foro 7 y una vez ahí me apresuro a mi camerino, vengo en pants, pero tengo que cambiarme, ropa presentable. Mi primer entrevistado de hoy es… a ver quien es… no lo tengo anotado en mi celular.._

- ¿Yuki a quién tengo primero hoy?

- Al guapo _Lantisu_.

- ¡Ay dios mío! entonces tengo que vestirme en base a eso.

- JAJAJAJA ¿En base a eso?

- Claro, cuando un metro setenta y nueve de pura perfección masculina entra a tu foro debes lucir acorde.

- Jajaja está bien, ¿crees que yo luzco acorde?

_La miro unos segundos_ - No, _you are a mess_, pero tu no tienes que entrevistarlo.

- Hey gracias. Bueno pero sí podre sacarle un autógrafo, estoy segura que en sus giras ha visto peores cosas que yo. Hay cada fan tan estrafalaria… ¿Recuerdas la chica que se coló al set cuando entrevistaste al Harry Potter japonés?

- ¿Quién?

- El chico que interpreto a Eriol Hirakizawa en Card Captors.

- Ah cierto, esa fue… una experiencia aterradora… de dónde salió esa loca después de todo?

- Nadie sabe, el cómo se coló es un misterio.

_Saco un vestido de mi armario y lo muestro a yuki_ - ¿Qué opinas de este?

- Mmm no, no me gusta…

- Este – _muestro otro vestido._

- No, tampoco.

- A ver… qué tal este.. o… este? - _Le muestro dos, uno negro sobrio y otro rojo un tanto.. atrevido?._

- Eee… no sé, ¿vas a leerle la biblia o a convertir este programa en algo no apto para menores de 25?

- ¿Sabes? ¡No eres de mucha ayuda!

- Bueno, es que te fuiste a los extremos. ¿Por qué no pruebas ese modelito coreano que mandaste pedir?

- Uh?.. – _me meto en mi closet hasta el fondo_ - … Este? – salgo con un bello vestido azul índigo entallado, justo arriba de la rodilla con un poncho integrado de chiffon con delicadas aberturas a los lados de cada manga.

- ¡Exacto¡ - _me replica aplaudiendo con ambas manos… a veces parece una caricatura japonesa._

- Bien, este será, ¿podrías por favor checar que todo lo demás este listo?

- Claro para eso soy tu asistente.

- Y de verdad ¿qué haría sin ti?

- En ese caso serías tú el _mess_ esta vez.

- Gracias…

- You are welcome

_Se va sonriendo triunfante, bueno a cambiarme y peinarme…_

_Minutos más tarde estoy lista para la acción, oigo revuelo y gritos fuera del set, en especial femeninos, supongo que al fin llegó, porque ¿qué otra cosa causaría esos despliegues de poder vocal femenino?_

_Salgo a recibirlo esperando verlo entrar en cualquier segundo…_

_Ya pasaron 15 minutos y sólo sigo oyendo gritos afuera del set… ¿Habrá pasado algo?_

_Me dirijo a la puerta de salida, pero antes de completar 3 pasos, una torre de pelo negro brillante y vibrantes ojos violeta entra corriendo ayudado por los elementos de seguridad, la camisa a medio poner, despeinado y un tanto asustado._

_Sí, es él, inconfundible._

_Aun esta volteando al pasillo que da entrada al foro, las enormes puertas esta cerradas, pero escucho una multitud golpear las puertas, no me preocupo realmente, son de acero reforzado, después de todo ¡esta es una televisora importante!…y todo ha sido fuertemente construido previendo embates de la naturaleza, eventualidades y catástrofes, y teniendo ya experiencia con los fans, en especial con LAS fans, eso se cuenta también como catástrofe, vaya que golpean con la fuerza de los elementos. Y con las experiencias que hemos tenido con fans a lo largo de los años, no puedo decir que fueron buenas experiencias, mucho menos inofensivas…creo que sabemos como construir una fuerte entrada._

_Me acerco al aun choqueado galán, quien aun mira inseguro si esa puerta resistirá o no._

- No te preocupes, es de acero reforzado, además, de seguro toda la guardia de la televisora está en camino para echar al mar de hormonas fuera de las instalaciones.

- Ah, eso me tranquiliza – _me dice con una sonrisa de alivio y un tono más relajado_.

- Bienvenido Ryo, es un placer tenerte hoy aquí, aunque tú no puedes decir lo mismo… creo. Seguro que no fue placentera tu entrada.

_Me sonríe con carismático asentimiento._

- Bueno he tenido peores.

- Ven por favor siéntate un rato, dime ¿de dónde salió esa gente?

- ¡Yo quisiera saberlo! – _vaya que es guapo hasta cuando se asombra…debo tener cara de idiota ¡reacciona Kisara¡_

- A ver, vestuario, ayuden al guaperrimo, miren cómo nos lo dejaron las fans, pareces el ninja descamisado.

_Una risa comunal se escucha por parte de las chicas de vestuario que ya estaban rodeándolo solícitas._

- ¿Te gusta Pucca verdad? – _me pregunta._

- Jajaja sí la verdad yo.. ¡un momento! ¡Tú también la vez! Si no cómo supiste del ninja descamisado!

- Lo admito, sí, me gusta ver Pucca y no tiene nada de malo, es que es de esas caricaturas que no puedes evitar ver, el diseño de personajes y la trama de cada capitulo son llamativos y entretenidos, yo la veo en repetición a la 1:30 am.

- Aaah- _al staff femenino le parece tierno._

- Yo la veo las 3 veces que la pasan al día cuando mi trabajo me lo permite, en el Disney XD y a las 5:00 a.m. en el Disney cannel. – _le confieso, ¡vivan las repeticiones!_

- Ya está listo señor Ryo.

- Bueno comencemos con la entrevista ¿te parece?

- Por supuesto, después de ti.

C_on un ademan caballeroso me indica que entremos al set._

_Luces listas, cámaras, todo en orden,_

- Listos muchachos en 3, 2 …

- Buenas noches publico querido, bienvenidos, buen inicio de semana, ya de noche y son sólo cuatro días más para el fin de semana. Bueno ésta noche en el observatorio nos ha caído todo un meteoro, esta noche vamos a jalar mas electricidad gracias a los televisores, porque todas las chicas nos van a estar sintonizando ya que tenemos al espadachín mágico más codiciado de toda la serié épica Guerreras Mágicas, sí chicas, preparen sus gritos y chicos aguanten la envidia, con nosotros Ryo Uchida, bienvenido – _aplaudo y me paro para recibirlo, el entra muy gallardo con su camisa y pantalón de vestir, me saluda de beso en la mejilla y nos sentamos._

- Un placer tenerte aquí Ryo.

- Al contrario, primero que nada buenas noches a ti y a tu amable publico. Gracias por la invitación.

- Gracias a ti por aceptar la invitación.

- No podía faltar, es un honor estar en tu programa.

- Muchas gracias, ¿te estás dejando crecer el pelo o es mi idea?

- No, no es sólo tu idea, sí me estoy dejando crecer el cabello, sólo un poco, pienso dejármelo un poco antes de los hombros.

- Pues te vas a ver muy guapo

- Gracias

- Ryo eres el estereotipo que las occidentales tienen del galán asiático de telenovela, alto y guapísimo. ¿Qué comías niño? ¿Cómo es que estás tan alto?, ¿cuánto mides?

- Un metro setenta y seis, muchos creen que mido dos metros o mas pero no, eso fue culpa de unos efectos de cámara que usábamos para Lucy y para mi, pero soy un chico normal. – _Oh vaya, yo le había calculado tres centímetros más._

- Bueno pero para un japonés, eres alto, chico.

- Jajaja bueno sì, tal vez no soy muy normal entre mi gente pero, bueno soy… normal jaja, sí.

- Por cierto creo que tu eres el único 100% japonés en la serié verdad?

- Jajaja sí, así es.

- Bueno Ryo, Zagato, Lantisu…

- Sí – _me sonríe._

- Se acabó la serié, y ahora, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Qué le han dejado Zagato y Lantisu a Ryo?

- Pues me siento liberado de tanto llamado temprano y nostálgico al mismo tiempo, fue una experiencia muy bonita, un aprendizaje actoral tremendo, creo que cada papel te hace crecer más y más como actor, y Lantisu y Zagato me dio en lo personal, la oportunidad de hacer algo que me ha gustado mucho como actor, que es hacer un papel de alguien que sea totalmente diferente a mí, fue un gran reto para mí el hacer dos papeles de personajes tan distintos a mí y que además a pesar de ser iguales tenía que lograr proyectarle al publico la diferencia entre los dos hermanos, que vieran a Zagato como a Zagato y a Lantisu como a Lantisu, que la gente viera dos personas distintas pero con el mismo rostro, sin sentir que eran sólo una copia del otro, y gracias a Dios y a los excelentes directores y compañeros lo pude sacar adelante, así que eso es lo que le dejan estos hermanos a Ryo, un triunfo actoral, un gran gusto y una experiencia maravillosa porque ambos me permitieron conocer y convivir con gente maravillosa y me permitieron hacer nuevos amigos.

- ¿Cómo es que entras en el proyecto?¿Y cómo eliges a estos personajes?

- Bueno la verdad es que el elegido fui yo, ellos, Zagato y Lantisu me eligieron. Yo simplemente me enteré del proyecto y sencillamente fui al casting, , lo curioso es que yo fui a audicionar para el papel del comandante de Autosam, sabía que el personaje no empezaría grabaciones hasta dentro de 10 meses así que tenía tiempo para prepararme, pero el día del casting al director le gusté para el papel de Zagato, porque le daba el tipo sabes, entonces audicioné con la caracterización y todo y me quede con el papel.

- Que interesante. Pero no sabía que habían hecho desde el principio casting para los personajes de la segunda temporada, porque Adam nos comentó que fue contratado durante las grabaciones del pequeño Ascot, ya que estaban buscando un chico para el papel de Ascot adulto.

- Sí, desde un principio se buscó y contrató a todo el elenco, tanto de primera como de segunda temporada, pero el personaje de Ascot tenía rasgos tan característicos que ninguno de los actores que audicionaron en aquel entonces para el Ascot adulto le dieron el tipo al director. Eso lo tenía muy preocupado, pues no sabía que haría con ese personaje a la hora de comenzar las grabaciones de la segunda temporada, por eso dice que Adam llegó como caído del cielo. Yasuo es muy quisquilloso cuando se trata de elegir elenco.

- Ah un buen dato para nuestra sección, _Sabias que..?_ de nuestro sitio web.

- Me alegra haber aportado conocimiento al mundo jajaja.

- Jajaja sí. Bien cuéntanos un poco de tu personaje, tus personajes, que nos dice ¿Ryo de Zagato? ¿Qué nos cuenta de Lantisu?,

- Bueno, de Zagato, te puedo decir que aunque parecía el más malvado villano de la historia, era en realidad un hombre atormentado por su amor prohibido, por un lado Amaba a Esmeralda por sobretodo, aun por encima de su propio mundo y estaba muy conciente de lo injusto del sistema del pilar, odiaba vivir en un mundo regido por leyes tan absurdas, y aun con todo y eso, aunque siempre lo negaba, estaba su amor por Céfiro, que aunque el amor que sentía por Esmeralda era mayor al punto de arriesgarlo todo con tal de verla libre, no podía evitar sentir un gran remordimiento por lo que le estaba haciendo a su planeta y a su gente, se sentía entre la espada y la pared, pero como ya vimos, escogió la espada, literalmente. Escogió dejar todo atrás por su amor, incluso la vida misma. Sin embargo su amor lo cegó y el hecho de haber nacido en un mundo con tales absurdos por ley, no lo dejaron ver que había otras opciones, su terror de ver muerta a Esmeralda, porque ese era el deber de las guerreras mágicas, le nubló la razón, nunca pensó en hablar con ellas, en preguntarles si ellas sabían a lo que habían sido convocadas, vamos ni siquiera reparo en la lógica de que unas niñas no pueden ser asesinas, el fue otro que se dejó engañar por la leyenda, el sólo veía en las guerras a aquellas quienes según la leyenda, tenían el deber de matar a Esmeralda, y no vio nada más, tenía que destruirlas porque después de todo, la leyenda tenía que cumplirse ¿no?. Yo vi tantos errores en Zagato, pero al mismo tiempo tan humanos, que no puedes reprocharle nada, el amor y el miedo ciegan al hombre y Zagato fue presa de ambos.

- Uy super interesante, yo nada sabía del remordimiento de Zagato, y fíjate que sí decía, bueno si fuera yo, iría a hablar con las guerreras, a ver si llegábamos a un acuerdo, pero a Zagato no se le prendió el foco caray. Sí que el amor y el miedo ciegan. Y Lantisu?

- Lantisu es un hombre totalmente distinto a su hermano, aunque parecidos por fuera y en una pequeña parte en carácter, Lantisu es diferente a Zagato. Mientras que Zagato creía en las responsabilidades Lantisu pasaba su tiempo libre, que en tiempos del pilar tenía mucho, de rama en rama, tirando la flojera y siendo un bohemio amante de la naturaleza, disfrutando de la cálida tarde montado en algún árbol mientras contemplaba la naturaleza y soñaba con viajar a nuevos lugares. En aquel entonces era sólo un sueño de juventud, pero después se convirtió en una obligada necesidad ya que no quería estar presente cuando todo se desatara, él sabía lo que haría su hermano, y como comandante de la guardia real, tenía la obligación de defender a Esmeralda, aun contra su propio hermano, no quería enfrentar a Zagato y menos conociendo perfectamente sus razones, así que sabiendo lo que pasaría decidió abandonar el planeta antes que todo comenzara sin avisar a nadie, pues también sabía que Zagato no se detendría ni ante él, y al marcharse Lantisu, Clef tuvo que nombrar a Ráfaga como el nuevo comandante para reemplazar a Lantisu. Viajó de mundo en mundo hasta que por fin encontró un poco de refugio en Autosam, al lado de Águila quien se convirtió en casi un hermano para él. Él siempre estuvo esperando en silencio la terrible noticia del desenlace de Zagato y Esmeralda, y cuando por fin ésta llegó, decidió que era hora de volver a casa, había que poner fin a esto. El nunca había estado de acuerdo con el sistema y de hecho nunca se lo había comentado a su querido hermano mayor sabiendo que este era el supremo sacerdote y guardián personal de la princesa, además de un maniaco de los deberes, la única vez que pudo mencionarle el tema fue aquella vez en el árbol cuando tuvo aquella platica y confirmó los sentimientos de su hermano. Pero su rechazo por las leyes naturales de Céfiro se recrudeció con la muerte de su hermano y la princesa, una enorme rabia e impotencia lo invadió y juro regresar para terminar con ese sistema, y con la leyenda que había causado la muerte a su hermano y soberana. Claro que en un momento pensó en acabar con la vida de las guerreras mágicas, lo cual era muy comprensible, pero cuando por fin las conoció en ese jardín del castillo, no lo voy a negar, sintió una rabia natural contra ellas pero al mismo tiempo tuvo una sorpresa enorme, porque ¡eran solo una niñas!, hasta yo hubiera estado en shock¡

- ¡Y quién no!

- Y ya que tuvo emociones encontradas entre su rencor contras la asesinas de leyenda pero la repentina amabilidad que todas parecían tener, decidió salir del lugar sin decir nada más, en serio no era el mejor momento para que Ráfaga le hiciera una pregunta suspicaz, créeme, estuvo a punto de romperle la cara, pero como dije, Latis trataba de mantenerse en estado Zen.

- Jajajaja, estado zen?

- Sí, no quería decir o cometer una tontería de la que después se arrepintiera. Por eso sólo se limitaba a observar desde lejos, pero al irlas conociendo se dio cuenta que no eran malas, y que a fin de cuentas sólo eran unas victimas más, especialmente después de la plática que tuvo con Hikaru. Sabes, yo creo que Lantisu se enamoró de la inocencia de Hikaru, pero al mismo tiempo de su fortaleza interior, sabía que le llevaba más edad pero, no pudo evitar amar su esencia, creo que todas las chicas quieren que un hombre se enamore de su esencia y no de su cuerpo, y eso le pasó a Lantisu, puesto que Hikaru la verdad no tenía cuerpo de miss universo, aclarando, aclarando que hablo del personaje de Hikaru, no de mi compañera Lucy quien tenía todos sus encantos escondidos por trucos de producción para hacerla lucir como una niña, pero eso se los contará ella y lo aclaro con todo respeto. El punto es que fue un amor muy puro y sincero el que nació entre los dos, lástima que no pudieron vivirlo, pero yo creo que fue mejor así. Díganme romántico y fantasioso pero, me gusto mucho la idea que ese amor se quedara así, siempre puro e intacto, yo creo que puede existir el amor sin sexo, y aunque no creo que vaya a optar por ese tipo de amor ya que sí deseo ser papá algún día y sin… tú sabes, contacto, pues no veo cómo jaja, se que existe la inseminación artificial pero... prefiero el método tradicional – _sonríe un tanto tímido._

- Ay Ryo, contigo, creo que todas prefieren el método tradicional jajaja.

- Ay Kirasa … - _No puedo creerlo, ¡se ha puesto rojo como jitomate! ¡Se ve tan tierno con esa sonrisa apenada y queriendo esconder sus rojas mejillas!_

_- _Te pusiste rojo.

- Tú me pones así. Pero, bueno como te decía, sí soy fan de los amores sublimes, yo de chico tuve varios amores platónicos.

- Vaya vaya romántico desde niño. Y entrando en este punto, ¿Te gustaría casarte y formar una familia?

- Sí.

- Pero no por ahora…?

- Pues veras, yo no pongo fechas, no soy como mi buen amigo París que le poner diez años por delante jajaja. No, yo creo firmemente que el amor va a llegar cuando tenga que llegar, el día que conozca a la chica indicada no lo pensare dos veces, puede ser mañana o dentro de 15 años, yo no le pongo fecha al amor verdadero.

- Dinos ¿cómo es Ryo en el amor? ¿que busca en una mujer?

- Pues Ryo, cómo soy en el amor, soy un bohemio empedernido, soy tierno, lo admito, soy muy parecido al estereotipo de cantante japonés _Rosa _que se tiene tanto en occidente como en Japón, es decir el chico tierno que parece oso de peluche con la novia, aun cuando mi apariencia no tiene que ver con ese estilo de chico. Me gusta disfrutar cada una de mis relaciones al máximo y al final cuando mi pareja y yo hemos decidido que tomaremos distintos rumbos me gusta despedirme en paz, sin peleas, si es ella la que termina conmigo, se termina sin rencores, no soy el clásico macho que no permite que ninguna mujer lo termine ni mucho menos me gusta retenerlas a la fuerza, me gusta que la mujer que está conmigo está porque así lo quiere, y si ella decide que ya no se siente plena a mi lado, la dejo vivir su vida. Claro que me ha tocado ser quien reciba el golpe, otras veces lo doy yo, es decir, a veces yo termino con la relación o a veces me terminan, y por mucho que me duela, creo que nadie debe retener a nadie cuando ese alguien ya no se siente feliz contigo. Me gusta el amor verdadero y trasparente, sin lastimas y sin mentiras. Qué busco yo en una mujer, pues que sea autentica, nada más, lo admito, tengo mis preferencias físicas, no porque me las haya impuesto o porque persiga un estereotipo de belleza, sino porque me he dado cuenta que muchas de mis parejas suelen tener ciertas características físicas, y de eso mi cuenta porque un amigo me lo comento, si no ni me doy cuenta.

- Y ¿cómo notas que son tus gustos?

- Pues la tez pálida, el cabello oscuro y sedoso, altas, delgadas, pero a fin de cuentas siento dentro mío que cuando llegue la indicada, no importara si es pelirroja, gordita y bajita, creo que lo que atrapa a un hombre de verdad es el interior de la mujer. Los hombres, al menos los hombres inteligentes, no nos casamos con la chica vacía de pechos grandes, porque sabemos que al final toda la belleza física se desvanece pero la interior permanece siempre. Mi abuelo me decía "nunca te cases con una mujer sólo por su belleza física, cásate con una mujer con la que te sientas a gusto conversando horas y horas y te sientas feliz en su compañía, porque hijo mío, cuando llegas a mi edad, lo único que puedes hacerle es una extensa platica"

- Jajajajaja hay los abuelos, tan ocurrentes jajajaja.

- Jajaja sí, suena chusco cuando lo decía así pero un día conversamos en serio sobre lo que quería decir, y fuera de su pícaro chiste me dijo "Cuando llegues a tus años dorados, veras que el sexo y las mundanerías han pasado y que ahora te regocija mas una simple caricia, un cálido beso, su voz acompañándote por las tardes y la complicidad que crearon a través de los años, aprenderás a hablar con sólo una mirada, y verás como al final, lo que ella lleva dentro es lo que en verdad importara".

- De verdad que de los abuelos se aprende mucho.

- Sí, yo recibí muy buenos consejos de vida de él. Y en verdad eso es lo que quiero, quiero una mujer con la que me sienta a gusto, con la que pueda ser yo mismo sin temor, quiero sentirme libre en su presencia, así como también quiero que ella se sienta libre con la mía, yo no quiero una mujer que estará siempre pendiente de si voy estar de cuando con lo que ella hace o no, no quiero que me tenga miedo como muchas mujeres japonesas a sus maridos, no quiero que me pida permiso para todo. Mas allá de su físico, si tengo bien definida la personalidad que quiero en mi esposa, me encantaría que le gustara improvisar, es decir estar una noche cenando en el restaurant más fino y a la siguiente, estar cenando en la azotea de casa viendo las estrellas, un día levantarnos y simplemente porque sí, salir a pasear en globo y ver el mundo desde arriba, me gustaría que le gustara la música tanto como a mí pero más importante, quiero que la mujer de mi vida sea totalmente independiente a mí, que se sienta 100% apoyada por mí, pero que al mismo tiempo se sienta un ser libre e independiente, quiero que seamos uno, pero respetando nuestra individualidad, poder actuar tanto en pareja, como por separado. No deseo ser el típico macho japonés, creo que mi país debería dar un vuelco, estamos en el siglo veintiuno por el amor de Dios, la mujer no es una extensión del hombre, es un ser individual.

- Te aplaudo de verdad esa manera de pensar, sobretodo siendo 100% japonés, creo que todos sabemos los problemas que tenemos con el régimen tradicionalista.

- Yo creo que nuestros ministros están en un error, múltenme si quieren, pero no estoy de acuerdo con su sistema tan arcaico y estúpido, perdón Kisara, pero es la verdad no hay otras palabras para definirlo.

- Y te apoyo al 100%.

- Muchas gracias, ojala y mas japoneses apoyaran estas ideas, el país se iría para arriba.

- Definitivamente.

- Pues chicas, este hombre lo tiene todo, es guapísimo, tiene una mentalidad de oro, es actor, cantante, por cierto estás grabando nuevo disco, cuéntanos.

- Así es, con esto de la serié mi carrera musical estuvo detenida un momento pero ya estaré nuevamente entrando en el estudio en dos meses, en los ratos libres entre las grabaciones de la serié, escribí varias canciones y estamos trabajando en ellas. De hecho no sé si sabes pero Paris es un gran compositor, y voy a agregar dos de sus canciones a mi disco.

- Sí me comentó que le gustaba eso de componer canciones pero no me dijo que ibas a incluirlas en tu disco!

- Sí y de hecho tiene buena voz, lo estoy tratando de convencer para hacer un dueto de la canción Koi uta, pero está bastante reacio, dice que lo suyo es la actuación, pero que para cantar se siente mas cómodo en la regadera.

- Jajaja.

- La verdad Guerreras Mágicas no sólo me dejó nuevos amigos, sino hasta nuevos colaboradores. Un día que me invitó a su casa vi una canción escrita en una hoja y me llamó la atención, me sorprendí mucho cuando dijo que él había compuesto la canción, me mostró otras más y creo que París podría tener un gran futuro como compositor, en verdad que sí.

- ¿Trabaron buena amistad? Porque nos comentaba que tú eras blanco jurado de sus bromas.

- ¡Ah eso! Jajaja la verdad nos hicimos muy amigos pero también el fuerte sentimiento de amistad que tengo por él, se equipara con el fuerte sentimiento de querer matarlo.

- Jajajaja pues ¿qué tanto te hizo?

- Un sinfín de cosas, no sé porque la agarró contra mí, cuándo comenzó con sus bromas ni siquiera éramos amigos, sólo compañeros de trabajo. No cabe duda que en esos momentos Dios no me abandono y me dio paciencia de santo, París parecía más un chiquillo que un hombre adulto.

- ¡Ay cuéntanos!

- Bueno, por donde comienzo?… Es que hacía tantas cosas a todo mundo, hasta se metía con el vestuario, una vez le pego una araña de plástico a la espada de Anaïs y cuándo ella la agarro estaban en plena escena peleando contra Caldina y cuando Caldina puso la espada de Anaïs en frente de sus ojos en el episodio "Una lección de amor" Anaïs notó la araña y comenzó a gritar y aventó la espada, que le dio en la cabeza al pobre chico de la cámara 3, Caldina también grito y brinco, no por la araña sino porque no se esperaba el grito y la reacción de Anaïs quien comenzó a correr y a brincar por todo el set, porque no soporta a las arañas, Lucy estaba divertidísima risa y risa y Marina y Alanís trataban de sacar a Anaïs del camerino a donde fue a encerrarse. Caldina tampoco se aguantaba la risa.

- Ay ese París, y a ti ¿qué cosas te hacía?

- Pues una vez, yo llegué tarde a las grabaciones porque aunque salí temprano, un autobús chocó con un camión de la basura y ahí nos quedamos atrapados media hora en el trafico, y eso generó más embotellamiento adelante y llegué hora y media tarde, y yo la verdad venía muy apenado porque como sabes, llegar tarde a las grabaciones es una grave falta de educación y de respeto porque todos tus compañeros están ahí desde temprano y no pueden comenzar sin ti, les robas tiempo, entre más tarde comencemos más tarde terminamos de grabar, así que cuando al fin llegué, llegué disculpándome con todo mundo, Lucy estaba hecha una fiera, porque el llamado era temprano y ella odia madrugar y luego para nada. Me fui volado a mi camerino, me vestí rápido, y la peluca de Zagato permanecía siempre en una cabeza de unicel que tenía un parador de madera de un metro ochenta, para evitar que se enredara el cabello. La cabeza de unicel quedaba de frente a mí, así que yo no podía ver la parte trasera de la peluca, sólo el frente, así que saqué la peluca de la cabeza de unicel, me puse de espaldas a ella y la coloqué sobre mi cabeza, y como siempre la dejaban muy bien peinada el día anterior para que se pudiera usar sin contratiempos, salí volado para el set, de hecho ellos comenzaron a grabar unas escenas en lo que yo me cambiaba, y justo cuando salí me avisaron que entraba Zagato en escena y justo cuando me vieron por el pasillo gritaron ¡_acción!_ y entre en personaje, y ahí estaba el serio y sombrío Zagato, hablando con su fiel nova, entonces cuando me volteo y doy la espalda a la cámara para ver en mi espejo mágico y comienzo decir mi dialogo, escucho una explosión de carcajadas, y voltee a ver el porqué, hasta Brian quien hacía el papel de Nova, estaba riéndose aún incado en el suelo y sólo me apuntaba a la cara, más bien a la cabeza pero yo no entendía.

- Y yo decía _bueno qué ocurre_, y todos me hacían señas pero estaban tan muertos de la risa que no me aclaraban nada, hasta los directores se estaban riendo, hasta que Marina se acercó y me dijo ¿_ya te viste la cabeza_? y continuó riendo, me vi en la pantalla de la cámara 2, pero vi mi cara muy normal hasta que Yasuo me dijo "mira a la pantalla de la cámara 4" y ahí lo vi, tenía toda la peluca llena de flores, desde la coronilla hasta el suelo, y a la altura de media espalda, colgado con un broche de colibrí, había un letrero que decía "Soy una hermosa mariposa".

- Jajajajaja

- Inmediatamente pensé "¡Paris!" pero cuando volteé para ubicarlo, ya no estaba entre la multitud el cobarde, al final me acabé riendo también, qué más hacía si me veía bastante ridículo así, es que más que ser yo, como que ver a el Gran Zagato así era más que hilarante. Paris se me estuvo escondiendo todo el día, es más ¡ese día no le tocaba grabar! ¡Nada mas fue al set de metiche y a gastarnos bromas!

- Jajajajaja ay ese Paris jajajaja.

- Si yo te contara la de bromas que nos hizo, nos llevaríamos tres programas y no terminamos. Un día le puso pegamento de contacto al báculo de Clef, y en cuanto mi compañero lo tomó, se quedó pegado jajajaja, tuvieron que traer tiner para despegarle la mano. Claro que le soltó un buen bastonazo a Paris a la pasada. Ah… que anécdotas, la verdad sí nos divertimos mucho gracias a París y a expensas del afectado, porque cuándo uno era la victima de sus bromas no era tan divertido jajaja.

- Todo esto me lo tienen que contar con detalle en mi programa.

- Tenlo por seguro, también vamos a balconear a Paris, la venganza es dulce.

- ¿Hay complot?

- Sí que lo hay, todo el elenco, prepárate París. – _se frota las manos con jubilosa maldad._

- Jajaja esto se va a poner interesante. Y dinos Ryo, ¿estás solterito?

- No de momento, tengo pareja.

- Aaaah…Y bueno, ¿qué tal la afortunada? ¿Con miras de casarse?

- Pues por ahora estamos viviendo un bonito romance, el tiempo nos dirá si somos los indicados el uno para el otro, yo como en cada nueva relación que inicio, espero encontrar a mi media naranja, pero no me corre prisa, ni tampoco me sobra paciencia.

- Jajaja ¿cómo está eso?

- Digamos que estoy en el medio ^^. Esperando a que el rayo del amor me parta dos y lo lleve hasta el altar. Bueno es un decir, no creo mucho en el matrimonio, creo que cuando hay amor de verdad los papeles salen sobrando, porque cuando el compromiso viene del alma, no hay poder que lo rompa.

- ¡Ese es mi muchacho!. Ni modo niñas, está actualmente ocupado, ganona la que lo tiene. Nos decías que estos personajes eran un reto ya que eran distintos a ti, cuéntanos un poco.

- Pues verás, algo que ambos hermanos tenían en común, era que ambos eran serios y distantes, a mi por el contrario, me gusta convivir, no digo que soy el alma de la fiesta porque generalmente soy muy tranquilo y mantengo lo que llamaríamos un perfil bajo, pero no me alejo de las personas, no veo la vida de forma inflexible, soy responsable pero no me obsesiono con los deberes, soy muy abrasador^^. Yo no podría vivir un amor callado, sin embargo al igual que Zagato creo que pelearía con todo por la mujer amada, soy mucho más afectivo que estos dos personajes, y no temo hacerle una caricia a mi madre, a mi novia, vamos ni a mi perro, porque tengo dos^^. A diferencia del chico japonés promedio, yo sí expreso mis sentimientos sin tener que guardar apariencias y creo que una coincidencia que me encontré con Lantisu es que me gusta disfrutar de la paz y la naturaleza, pero yo no huiría de los problemas, yo me quedaría a enfrentarlos, aunque entiendo las razones de Lantisu, pero Ryo se hubiera quedado, a ver en que podía ayudar, aconsejar a Zagato, tal vez si alguien hubiera esto ahí para hacerle ver a Zagato que estaba equivocado en querer matar a las guerreras y que todo podía tener un final distinto se hubieran evitado desgracias. Y en el amor, sí que somos distintos, pues si yo me hubiera visto en el lugar de ellos dos en la vida real, ni me dejo matar, ni dejo que la maten, en el caso de Zagato, ni mucho menos la dejo ir así como así en el caso de Lantisu. Yo me le hubiera prendido a Hikaru cuando ella flotaba en el aire a punto de volver a su mundo, aunque me hubiera quedado colgado como arete de una oreja, pero, o no la dejo ir o me voy con ella, ¡En serio ¿en qué pensaba Lantisu? ¡El amor verdadero no se deja escapar! jajajaja.

- ¡Todos pensamos eso exactamente! ¡¿Dios Lantisu en qué pensabas?! ¡Y Hikaru! si yo fuera ella, me sujeto a la mano de Latisu y no me suelto, me lo traigo a mi mundo jajajaja. – _Ay házmela buena Dios mío ^^._

- Sabes a mí me gusta vivir y disfrutar cada momento, pienso que si te agobias con los problemas y le prestas atención sólo a lo negativo que ocurre en tu vida, grado de no poder ver lo bueno que tienes en frente, al final habrás echado toda tu vida a la basura y terminaras arrepintiéndote por no haber hecho tanto. El que no arriesga no gana, y a veces en la vida hay que arriesgarse para ganar.

- Excelente ideología. Bueno se nos acaba el tiempo. Vienes las diez rápidas. Te voy a hacer 10 preguntas y tú me contestas con lo primero y más verídico que se te venga a la mente ¿de acuerdo? esto es pensar y responder rápido, cuestión de segundos.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Color favorito?

- Blanco.

- ¿Comida favorita?

- Japonesa y cantonesa.

- ¿Lugar favorito?

- Eee…Mi casa!

- ¿En serio?

- De verdad^^.

- ¿Cantante favorito?

- eeerr….hay no se me viene nada…

- ¡Responde!

- ¡Yo! Jajaja, ay no soy bueno para esto jaja.

- ¿Película favorita?

- Avatar de James Cameron.

- ¿Deporte favorito?

- Natación.

- ¿Cosa vergonzosa que te haya pasado?

- ¿Todavía quieres más después las vergüenzas que me hizo pasar Paris? ¿No te bastó con la historia de la peluca?

- Jajajajajaja, Sì jajaja, esa cuenta jajajaja. Bien siguiente, ropa interior ¿sensual o mata pasiones?

- eh… en-enserio? – _no la cree._

- ¡Vamos chico se nos termina el tiempo!

- este…sensual – _¡se sonroja de nuevo^^!_

- ¿Refresco favorito?

- No soy mucho de tomar refresco pero sería el Ramune Drink.

- ¿Libro Favorito?

- El caballero de la armadura oxidada.

- Bueno Ryo, un placer tenrte esta noche con nosotros.

- Muchas gracias por la invitación y nos vemos el sábado, no se lo pierdan chicos. – _Creo que nos da a entender que la cosa con Paris se va a poner buena ^^._

- Buenas noches, esto ha sido el observatorio chicos hasta mañana.

_Ambos nos despedimos con la mano y la toma sube._

- ¡Corte! Muy bien chicos buen trabajo.

_Ryo se levanta y toma algo que ha dejado en una mesa del set._

- Kisara con todo mi cariño, espero me hagas el honor de asistir.

_Me entrega dos boletos…¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Son dos entradas para su concierto acústico de beneficencia!_

- ¡Por supuesto que iré!

- Gracias, te espero en primera fila –_ Me da un abrazo y se dirige a la salida, lo veo marcharse y aun me queda la esencia de su perfume… aahh._

_Lo veo regresar…¿?, ¿qué pasará?_

- Disculpa, ¿crees que ya se hayan ido las chicas? ¿No estarán por ahí afuera?

_¡Ah claro! las fans locas_

- Permíteme un momento – _llamo a la seguridad de la puerta principal y me dicen que aunque se han disipado, se sospecha que estén por ahí al asecho_ – Ok gracias – _cuelgo con el oficial_ – Ryo, creo que será mejor que salgas por la puerta especial, ¿tu auto está en frente?

- A dos cuadas.

- Pediré que lo traigan – _llamo a un asistente y le pido a Ryo que le de las señas del auto y las llaves para que lo traigan por la puerta trasera de la televisora. El asistente sale y 10 minutos después, pues hay que rodear para llegar por atrás de la enorme televisora, me avisa que el auto está listo_ – Servido señor, Yuki mi asistente te va a escoltar hasta la salida de atrás donde te espera tu auto, esa entrada nadie la conoce, al menos no el publico, podrás salir tranquilo.

- Muchas gracias ¿nos vamos? – _le dice a Yuki quien parece que se va a derretir en cualquier momento, ¡Por el amor de Dios Yuki quita esa cara de idiota te están hablando!_

- Este, Yuki, reacciona querida, te hablan – _le digo amablemente._

- ¿Aaah?... ¡Ah sí! Sí claro jajaja, sí eh, por aquí por favor.

-Después de ti –_ le dice caballerosamente Ryo y le hace un ademan con el brazo, Yuki comienza a caminar sin ver al frente, sólo viendo a la cara de Ryo hasta que casi se estrella con una cámara y recobra la compostura. Y los dos se pierden por la salida B._

- Ah… no la culpo, que perfume…

- Kisara a cambiarse en media hora llega el siguiente entrevistado – _me saca de mi éxtasis mi director ¡Que buen empleo tengo!_

- ¡Voy que voy!


	7. Clef: Todo un Dios Nordico

- Boys will be boys – _mi celular suena y yo coreo mientras me cambio, ya he lavado mi cara para el cambio de maquillaje _– pa pa parrrrapa pa pa pa pa- _Dios bendiga a quien integró el entretenimiento y los mp3 a los celulares._

- ¿Qué me pongo, qué me pongo? Mmm – _me pregunto a mí misma pues Yuki aún no vuelve._

_Volteo a la entrada de mi camerino y veo que Yuki ya regresa de llevar al guapo Ryo a la salida, se recarga en el dintel de mi camerino y suspira que se quiere acabar todo el aire de la sala, y cuando exhala me llena todo de monóxido de carbono._

- ¿Y bien? ¿Llegó seguro a la salida?

- Llegó seguro a su auto… después de la salida no sé más….

- ¿Yuki, te sientes bien?

- Me voltearía de cabeza si pudiera…Me -dio-un- beso-en-la-mejilla- cuando-se-des – _suspira otra vez a media palabra_- pidió… ¡MEDIOUNBESOENLAMEJILLACUANDOSEDESPIDIO!

- ¡Yuki aquí estoy me vas a dejar sorda! ¿Qué? ¿Pretendes que toda la productora se entere?

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ¡Kisara tenías que haber estado ahí! No volveré a lavar mi cara.

- Pues si quieres estar pegajosa para nuestro siguiente invitado, es tu decisión.

- Aaaahh… no me importa quien venga, no puede ser mejor que esto.

- Pues si no crees que quien interpretó a Gurú Clef era guapo entonc-

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Hay no! ¡¿No me digas que ese es tu siguiente invitado de hoy?!

- Si no quieres no te digo.

- ¡Dime!

- Sí es él, el guapo Thor Knai.

- WAAAAAAAAAAAA, ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Es el hechicero más sexy de todos los tiempos!

- Bueno también estaba Eriol y Harry Potter y-

- Bah, son polvo de sus zapatos – _sí, es cierto, yuki moría por el personaje de Clef, es una gran fan._

- Y bien ¿a qué horas llega?

- En unos 20 minutos tal vez.

- ¿Y qué vas a usar?

- Pues este será.

_Saco un vestido blanco de tela tableada, sin mangas, cuello V, que me llega a media pantorrilla, con un bonito listón de seda grueso como cinturón, bordado en pedrería tan exquisita como pequeña y discreta. Yuki comienza a hacerme rulos en mi cabello con la tenaza y una vez terminados, me pongo un prendedor de flor banca enganchándolo en el lado izquierdo de mi cabello, lo cual recoge un poco ese costado de mi cabello en un peinado coqueto, y ahora a buscar los accesorios… Sandalias blancas de tacón, una pulsera plateada, y un bonito collar de plata con 3 pendientes de Piedra Lunar al frente, los discretos aretes juego de collar, el anillo. Perfume de gardenias… con ganas de echarme en la boca a ver si por la canción se anima y me planta un beso *o*… sueña Kisara, sueña… Mmm brillo labial color durazno, pongo mascara en mis pestañas, sombra beige clara en mi ojos, sólo para darles luz, no pretendo un look recargado, discreto rubor durazno, el rojo o rosa son más llamativos… que más… sí, entre más natural mejor, creo que estoy lista._

- ¿Tu qué crees Yuki?–_ volteo a verla con una sonrisa y le sonrió al aire _– ¿Yuki? – _no la veo ¿a dónde se fue?_ – Yu – _ya la vi, está… en mi armario? Está buscando ropa… ¿no le gusta lo que me puse? Será que me está buscando otro vestido_ – Yu-yuki eh… ¿qué haces? – _no contesta_.

_Sale con un vestido rojo que ella misma jura que es para play boy, es el mismo que yo estaba indecisa de si ponérmelo o no cuando vino Ryo y ella dijo que era muy exagerado ¿Quién la entiende?._

- Yuki cariño, me dijiste hace un momento que ese vestido era apto para un programa de tv para mayores de 25, y ahora quieres que me lo pon-

_Yuki me pasa de largo, cierra la puerta del camerino, avienta el vestido y se saca la blusa ¿Qué onda con esto?_

- Yu-yuki, qué…haces?

- Aun lado kisara estorbas – _me avienta para pasar, se sienta en el cómodo sillón de mi camerino y se saca los pantalones y queda en ropa interior. Toma el vestido y se lo comienza a poner a la carrera._

- Yu…?

_Se lo termina de poner, vuelve a mi closet y se pone una bonitas zapatillas de tacón rojas que de seguro le quedan un poco apretadas, se quita la pinza de su cabello, lo revuelve un poco y comienza a peinarlo en todo su largo_.

- Ay no sé cómo no se me ocurrió esto cuando vino Ryo, pero lo bueno es que puedo prevenir ese error.

- ¿De qué hablas Yuki?

- ¿Me prestas tu maquillaje? – _me pregunta._

- Yo-

- Claro que me lo prestas – _ni siquiera se espera a mi respuesta._

_Lo admito, el vestido se le ve muy bien, esa manía que tiene de salir a correr por las mañas le surte buenos efectos. El vestido aunque no es vulgar, pues es verdad, no es un vestido para el día, y aunque el programa se transmite de noche, las grabaciones la hacemos durante el día. Es un vestido de una sola manga entallada, el otro brazo queda al descubierto, con un escote tremendo en la espalda (hasta la cadera) que la deja ver por completo. Entallado a mas no poder, arriba de medio muslo, y con drapeado al lado izquierdo del vestido que se jala con un cordón, lo cual hace que el vestido quede más corto del lado izquierdo que del derecho. Es un vestido para alfombras rojas, no para las 3 de la tarde._

_Yuki toma de nuevo su cabello y lo recoge todo con una pinza de pedrería roja a su costado izquierdo y al frente, lo cual equilibra el hecho que el lado izquierdo es el que no tiene manga. _

- Lista, nos vamos, tenemos un invitado que recibir.

_Sale muy orgullosa del camerino… ¿donde quedo mi sencilla y despreocupada yuki?. Los chiflidos no se hacen esperar, y muchos ni la reconocen._

- Oye kisara ¿ya viste a la linda chica que entró? ¿Es una de las invitadas? Porque no recuerdo haberla visto en la serié – _me pregunta el chico de la cámara tres._

- No, es yuki.

- Sí ya sé que no es yuki – _me dice aun viéndola_

- ¿No escuchaste la coma? Esa ES - YUKI.

- Eso…. Es… Yuki? ¿Ese monumento? Ese-

- Sí es ella.

- ¡Yuki! - _se lanza tras ella_ – Hola Yuki este… te ves muy bien… oye a dónde vas a ir a comer hoy?

- Pues al comedor de la empresa, donde siempre.

- Ah y ¿me puedo sentar contigo?, para discutir cosas del trabajo, ya sabes tú eres la asistente de Kisara y a lo mejor ella tiene sugerencias de que ángulo le gusta más y cosas así, es sólo para dar un mejor servicio tú sabes.

- Bueno puedes preguntarle a ella.

- No es que.. ya sabes como es.

-¡¿Cómo soy de qué?¡ - _grito desde mi rincón_.

- Lo ves, es histérica – _le dice mientras la barre de arriba abajo como imbécil sin tomarme en cuenta _– por eso prefiero preguntarte a ti.

- Bueno ok, hasta la comida.

- ¡YESSSS! – _grita como quien se siente realizado._

- Bueno mentecato a trabajar, por eso te pagan – _le digo_ y _el vuelve a su trabajo sin tomarme en cuenta, lo mismo hacen los demás._

- Ya nadie me quiere…T-T.

_Veo a Yuki dirigirse a la entrada del foro._

-¡Yuki ¿a dónde vas vestida así?!

- ¿Cómo a dónde? A esperar a Thor, alguien tiene que ir a recibirlo, la televisora es muy grande, se puede perder – _dicho eso sale._

- Pero si el guardia lo trae en un carrito de golf hasta acá – _ya no me escucha, ya se fue T-T…_

_Y se escucha a las afueras del foro el chiflerio por las instalaciones de la televisora._

_Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, ni Yuki ni Thor se ven venir, Thor ya está muy retrasado y yo ya estoy preocupada por Yuki ¿y si la secuestraron? Ya sé que está dentro la televisora, pero ¿y si los chicos de utilería se la llevaron creyendo que era un maniquí? ¡Yo no sé hacerlo todo sin ella!_

_Finalmente veo aparecer a Yuki, me le acerco corriendo como loca.._

- Yuki, ¡dónde estabas! ya voy a comenzar a grabar, el invitado puede llegar de un momento a otro, no sé dónde están mis guiones y tú, ¿cómo te atreves a salir a si por media televisora? ¡Exhibiendo la figura!

- Pero yo sólo fui a recibir al invitado.

- ¡Vestida así! ¿Sabes cuantos hombres trabajan aquí? ¡Estas esparciendo la corrupción por el mundo!

- Cálmate Kisara, ya pareces musulmana, deja ver esa novela quieres. Además ¿ya notaste quien viene conmigo?

_Volteo con mi mejor cara de histérica y oh sorpresa es Thor XD… ay qué pena, de seguro notó mi peor lado._

_Recobro la compostura y como toda una dama inglesa saludo con propiedad y temple en mi voz._

- Buenas tardes Thor, bienvenido a mi programa.

- Muchas gracias por la invitación, y disculpa mi llegada tan tarde, aunque tengo una buena razón fue una descortesía de mi parte. Por otro laso debo decir que de verdad lamento que no puedas hacerme la entrevista.

_¿Qué?.. ¡¿QUE? ¿POR QUE?! 0.0_

- Eh, pero, ¿por qué no?

- Bueno Yuki ya me dijo que estás muy enferma y necesitas retirarte a casa a descansar y que ella hará la entrevista en su casa.

- Ah, eso te dijo..- _le clavo la vista a Yuki._

- Oh sí tus guiones jajaja, voy por ellos – _sale corriendo la muy cobarde._

- No te preocupes, ya me siento mejor.

- ¿En verdad no deseas que lo haga ella? Si deseas hacerla tu yo puedo regresar otro día, tu salud es primero.

- No,no, gracias. En verdad, podemos continuar.

- No sabía que tenían otra conductora en El Observatorio, como en todos los programas que he visto siempre te veo a ti.

- ¿Cual otra conductora?

- Pues Yuki.

- Ah, de asistente a conductora, pero que bien.

- ¿Perdona?

- Ah no, no, ella es una excelente amiga capaz de hacer lo que sea…con tal de ayudarme, pero la única conductora soy yo.

- Ah, supongo que le entendí mal. Bueno, disculpa ¿podrían regalarme un vaso con agua?

- Hasta dos, ¡barra!, en verdad ¿qué se te antoja? una piña colada, una malteada, tenemos de todo.

- Bueno, un té helado de limón si se pudiera – _me dice amable y expectante._

- ¡Claro! ¡Barra!¡Un té helado de limón para el señor!... ¡Y uno de tila para mí!

- Tila ¿algo te preocupa? Hace un momento parecías muy alterada.

- Oh no, sólo estaba preocupada por Yuki.

- ¿Tiene algún problema?

- No, pero los va a tener…

- Eh?

- Oh no jajaja nada.

- Disculpa, no te saludé propiamente – _Besa mi mano_ – es que parecías muy alterada.

_¡Besó mi mano jajajajajaja aaaaa beso mi mano aaaaa¡ por dentro grito como loca por fuera sólo me sonrojo_

_- _Con todo respeto te digo que te ves hermosa con ese vestido, es femenino y con clase, digno de una linda dama como tú. Sabes me gusta que una mujer sea tan femenina, creo que son los seres más bellos de la creación– _me lo dice con tanta clase, sinceridad y amabilidad…y viéndome con esos ojos serenos, azul cielo, manantiales de luz, aaaahh... Ah Dios ni con los clavos de la cruz me sostengo en pie._

_Llega el chico de la barra con los tés, vaya que es rápido._

- Muchas gracias joven – _le dice él_.

- Gracias Many – _le digo yo._

Nos tomamos el té y veo el foro, de pronto veo que algo se mueve tras la utilería.. ¡es Yuki! con la cámara de su celular, le está tomando fotos de todos los ángulos posibles a Thor.

- ¡Hey tú! ¡Deja de hacer tonterías y ve y quítate eso, te vas a quemar en el mármol del infierno! – _le grito_.

_Se ve que un bulto pega la carrera tras la utilería y se oye un ruido sordo, luego los chicos del set corren con sus celulares tras la utilería apuntando con la cámara del celular listos para tomar algo…que será? ¿Acaso un par de piernas?.. ¡¿O se le habrá visto algo más?!_

_Miro a Thor, se ve guapísimo, trae un pantalón de corte recto, blanco y parece fresco, una camisa tipo polo de manga larga en color azul, ambas prendas de Ralph Lauren de seguro. Y esa camisa deja entrever un que debajo parece haber una muy buen complexión *o*_

- ¡Largo de aquí bola de pervertidos! –_ se escucha gritar a Yuki._

- ¿Me disculpas un momento? – _le digo a Thor y_ _salgo corriendo a auxiliar a Yuki._

- ¡Largo de aquí chacales, vayan a tomarle fotos a su abuelita! – _les grito y_ _la manada se dispersa despavorida mientras yo ayudo a Yuki a ponerse en pie _– ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, creo…

- Yuki ve a cambiarte, esos tacones no son para ti.

- ¿Se me ven tan mal? T-T

- No querida, es que son del tres y medio y tú calzas del cuatro, por eso no caminas bien.

- Ah.

- Ponte tu ropa, no creo que quieras enseñarle a Thor más piel de la que ya muestra este vestido si te vuelves a caer.

- No opines por mii-ii ^^

- ¡Yuki!

- Ok ya me cambio.

_Vuelvo con Thor quien mira el set._

- Bueno Thor ¿listo para tu entrevista?

- Sí

_Pasamos a mi set y todo mundo se prepara._

_Listos en 3, 2 …_

- Buenas noches querido publico estamos una noche más con ustedes y tenemos pronostico de lluvia de galanes proveniente del norte, pues esta noche nos acompaña el más guapo Gurú de todos los tiempos, así es hablamos de el gran actor Thor Knai, ¿Quién no quisiera tener a este guapo chaman de guía espiritual?

- Muchas gracias – _me dice por el piropo._

_Se abre la toma y lo revela a mi lado, le doy un beso de bienvenida en la mejilla al cual responde con otro en la mía… corten que me lo llevo mi casa. Ah… ambos nos sentamos en la respectiva silla y comenzamos._

- Un placer tenerte aquí.

- Al contrario gracias por la invitación.

- ¿Papel difícil el que te tocó eh? Era uno de los que más peso tenía en la historia, ya que siempre tuvo un alto grado de relevancia en ambas temporadas, era uno de los que llevaba la batuta del rumbo de la trama. ¿Fue estresante?

- No estresante, pero sí fue una gran responsabilidad, ya que era uno de los pilares de la historia y la verdad sí se sentía el peso del personaje pero creo que… lo hice bien ¿no? – _me pregunta con esa bella sonrisa y esos ojos juguetones que, Dios santo…_

- Claro que lo hiciste muy bien, era uno de los mejores personajes y recibió de las mejores críticas tu interpretación.

-La verdad eso me sorprendió, pero créeme que puse todo mi esfuerzo en dar vida al personaje a su 100%, así que esas críticas positivas fueron mi recompensa. Aunque siempre como actor tienes la duda si va a gustar o no tu interpretación, y es hasta que ves el producto terminado y la reacción del público que te das cuenta si en verdad hiciste un buen trabajo.

- Y vaya reacción, Clef estaba pensado para ser un personaje serio y con apariencia de niño que evitaría cualquier tipo de atracción sexual, pero en la vida real fue todo lo contrario.

- Sabes algo, yo pensaba que Clef era muy serio y solemne y que quizá no gustaría mucho al público femenino, pero uno nunca sabe cómo va a reaccionar el público, y eso es parte de lo emocionante de ser actor, ya que el público decide y o ama al personaje o lo odia rotundamente ^ ^.

- Definitivamente, el público decide. Bien y cuéntanos un poco de tu personaje para entrar en materia.

- De acuerdo. Pues…por dónde comenzar?

- Primero que nada, mi pregunta de rigor, ¿qué tan parecido eres a tu personaje?

- Bueno la verdad… muy parecido ^^ - _me sonríe pícaramente, ¡me lo llevo a mi casa!_

- ¿En verdad? Cuéntanos.

- Bueno verás, somos parecidos desde el punto de vista ideológico y de intereses en común. A mí me encantan temas como la metafísica, me gusta leer sobre ocultismo, sobre la historia antigua, la verdadera historia antigua, no la que las grandes mafias del mundo llamadas política e iglesia nos quieren hacer creer a su conveniencia. Estudio civilizaciones antiguas como la Maya y la Egipcia, los aztecas, los incas, Babilonia etc. Me verás indagando en los grandes misterios como las cabezas gigantes de pascua los moais, sobre los dibujos gigantes de Nazca. El tema ovni. Todo eso, pero soy una persona objetiva, y así, veo y analizo cada uno de los temas, porque no soy un fanático, ni me creo lo primero que escucho. La subjetividad no es lo mío. A mí me encantó la idea de hacer a un hechicero porque a fin de cuentas, es como experimentar un juego de niños, cuando niño yo solía tomar siempre el papel del mago, el sabio o el explorador con mis amigos, depende lo que estuviéramos jugando. Es como revivir un poco de mi niñez sabes. Recuerdo que de niño solía tomar el bastón de mi abuelo y fingía que era el báculo de un gran hechicero, y a causa de eso mi abuelo tenía que mandar a alguien a buscarme para que se lo devolviera y así él pudiera ir a dar su paseo. Fue muy gratificante hacer el rol de Guru Clef para mi niño interior, pero también lo fue para el actor adulto y apasionado que soy ahora.

- Wow, tenemos eso en común, los temas de la metafísica y la nueva era me gustan mucho, y también soy algo metiche en cuanto a indagar sobre la verdadera historia, porque eso de que las pirámides las construyeron arrastrando piedras… ni aun ahora en la actualidad con máquinas las han podido repetir con tal exactitud y simetría.

- Exactamente, yo tampoco lo creo.

- Y en cuanto a la personalidad, ¿Cómo son Clef y Thor?

- Pues Clef y Thor comparten mucho. Yo por ejemplo soy una persona muy leal y fiel a quienes amo, a mi familia y amigos. Clef era igual, dispuesto a dar la vida por su pueblo. Clef tenía que estar siempre pendiente y enfocado de su deber, pero en el interior no podía evitar querer ir a ayudar a cada uno de sus amigos, pero sabía que no podía, pero tenía una visión y un gran sentido del deber, tenía que tragarse sus ganas de ir con cada uno de sus seres queridos a consolarles y ayudarles y permanecer en guardia en el salón del trono, sirviendo de pilar al castillo. Yo me parezco porque aunque con mi carrera estoy ocupado todo el tiempo en distintos proyectos y soy muy responsable como para dejar algo tirado, sí quisiera partirme en dos o en siete e ir con mi familia y amigos para ayudarlos en lo que necesiten, darles más tiempo. La diferencia es que el pobre Clef debía permanecer enfocado las 24 horas, pero yo, en cuanto termino mis compromisos, sí encuentro unos minutos, me doy tiempo para ir a ver a mis amigos si me necesitan, no importa que tan cansado este.

Clef vivía para su pueblo. Yo vivo para mi familia, para mi gente. Sin embargo, yo soy mucho menos serio y me gusta divertirme, pasar un buen rato en un convivio entre amigos cuando tengo oportunidad. Oportunidades que me saco de la manga muy a menudo jajaja. De verdad comienzo a pensar que soy un mago, no sé cómo le hago para sacar tiempo para esas cosas.

- ¿Eres muy fiestero?

- Fiestero sí, relajiento no.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

- Que me gusta ir a fiestas, no a relajos jajaja. No, mira, me refiero a que la clase de fiestas que me gustan son las que son de corte familiar, como: Reuniones, bodas, cumpleaños, graduaciones, triunfos de amigos, etc. una fiesta es tanto el cumpleaños de una sobrina como alguna fiesta de la televisora, una fiesta no significa "evento de alcohol y desmanes" al menos no para mí. En fin fiestas sanas, no me gustan las fiestas que hacen mis compañeros del gremio donde hay exceso de alcohol, sexo y… bien dejémosle ahí. Sí he asistido tanto a las fiestas como a los afterparty de las películas, los oscares, los grammy y eventos así, pero en cuanto el ambiente comienza a subir de tono y ponerse pesado me retiro.

- Ah, ya entendí la diferencia entre fiesta y relajo, mejor dicho desmad –_tuuuuuuuuuuu tapan la palabra._

- Exacto kisara.

- ¿O sea que irías a mi fiesta de cumple?

- Por supuesto, si me invitas.

- Invitado oficialmente, aunque es dentro de un año, pero ya te comprometí^^

- Ok ^^

- Y bien ¿en qué más se parecen? Porque yo ya me di cuenta que esa mirada de "**ven a mi"** la comparten ambos.

- Jajajaja ay Kisara. Vaya tocando el tema, tengo muchos malos entendidos debido a mi forma de mirar y de ser. Mucha gente piensa que soy un chico coqueto, y que insinuó con la mirada, pero nada más alejado de la realidad, así miro yo y te juro por lo más sagrado que es sin intención alguna, así nací, y de hecho tuve muchos problemas por eso. Mucha gente creía que por mi forma de actuar, hablar y mirar coqueteaba, hasta con las casadas, pero no es así, mi madre lo puede firmar, yo soy muy respetuoso con la mujer y nos soy la clase de tipo que se siente el gran galán y se hace el coqueto para llamar la atención. Esos hombres, que sobretodo abundan en está profesión, no me agradan, y además he notado que cuanto más interesante y sexy pretende ser un hombre más y más queda como un idiota ante las mujeres. He escuchado comentarios de chicas sobre idiotas que se hacen los interesantes y mientras ellos creen que las impresionan las chicas queda a falta de una palabra menos cruda, asqueadas del tipo.

- Tienes razón los hombres que se sienten el ultimo galán del mundo son molestos y terminan pareciendo perdedores. Y de verdad querido publico yo puedo dar fe de sus palabras porque hace un rato antes de entrar al aire nos tomamos un tecito y la verdad que es un chico muy tranquilo y respetuoso pese a esa fama y apariencia de coqueto que se carga.

- Pues gracias por el testimonio ^^ - _me agradece natural y con una sonrisa, pero ¡SÍ!, sí es engañoso, pese a que sé de sobra que no lo hace con intención esa sonrisa y esa mirada insinúan, ¡insinúan mucho!_

- Bien volviendo a Clef, cuéntanos, cómo era su trato con cada uno de los personajes, ¿qué sentía o pensaba de ellos? Pues se dice que era un maestro amoroso.

- Así es, verás, Clef era un auténtico maestro, de los que uno no encuentra ya nunca en mundo místico, el que da lecciones no sólo de temática sino de vida, el que apoya al alumno y se convierte en una especie de guía y segundo padre para el, . Clef, como máximo jefe gurú era una figura sagrada en céfiro, como decir El Papa aquí, así que no podía casarse, y que una mujer lo viera como a un hombre y no como una figura sagrada era oprobioso, él era una figura santa. Así que Clef desde el momento de su elección, sabía que jamás se casaría o tendría familia propia, pero tenía una auténtica vocación de servicio, me recuerda a un sacerdote jajaja.

- Sí, a eso me sonó jajaja.

- Pues es que analizando con detenimiento, era algo por el estilo en la tradición de ese mágico mundo, incluso ni el mismo Zagato quien sí tenía el título de sacerdote, tenía el mismo nivel de santidad ante los ojos del pueblo. Cabe mencionar ese punto pues, siendo Zagato un sacerdote, hubiera sido todo un escándalo si se hubiera hecho público su amorío con la figura más sagrada, casta y divina de Cefiro: El Pilar. Digamos que dentro de esa cultura y sociedad, sería como decir nosotros que un alto cardenal tuvo un romance con la virgen María. Es por eso que Clef en un intento de proteger la honra y buen nombre de ambos, ocultó la verdad al pueblo, dejando que pensaran lo que querían pensar: que Zagato era un malvado hechicero desquiciado que había secuestrado al inocente pilar con fines de poder. Él sabía del destino fatal que le esperaba a ambos, así que era mejor que Zagato fuera recordado como El villano cruel de la Historia y la princesa como una pobra e inocente víctima, a que sus almas recibieran el odio y repudio infinito del pueblo al tacharlos de impíos y asquerosos sacrílegos. Tú sabes, la adoración de las masas es muy frágil, un momento adoran a su súper héroe pero al primer error de éste lo condenan sin piedad y olvidan todo el amor que decían sentir por él o ella. Ese tipo de adoración es igual de efímera que la fama…

- Wow yo nunca me detuve a pensar en las razones que había tenido para mentirle a todo mundo.

- Sí, como verás, todo siempre tiene una razón en una historia, incluso aun cuando no se comunique en la serié, una historia siempre tiene que tener razones y bases sólidas para cada acción. De hecho la razón para mentir a las guerreras mágicas fue un tanto diferente, pues anqué no sabía qué pensarían ellas de la relación de esos dos, su principal temor era que al saber que serían obligadas a matar a una inocente, de seguro se negarías, lo cual supondría la muerte inevitable de su gente y su mundo, y de paso de esas 3 extrañas quienes no podrían regresar a casa y tendrían que compartir el cruel destino de Cefiro. Por eso rogaba por que las Guerreras que llegarían de otro mundo resultaran ser mujeres mayores, rudas, sin sentimientos, digamos que casi esperaba que fueran algún tipo de convictas mercenarias jajajaja.

- Jajajajaja convictas jajajaja, oye no me imagino a Clef rogando por eso, es divertido pensarlo.

- Pues sonará cómico, pero así era, imagina como el alma se le cayó al suelo cuando vio que eran sólo tres niñas inocentes, sin la más mínima malicia, y encima de todo sin experiencia alguna en guerras o conocimientos de magia. Aunque se portó serio y un tanto irritado con la actitud de las recién llegadas, por dentro lo carcomía la culpa, es por eso que el planeaba guiarlas y protegerlas todo el camino, defenderlas con la vida si era necesario, y eso que aún no se encariñaba con ellas.

- Oh ¡bingo! Yo siempre supe que Clef de seguro había desarrollado algún sentimiento sincero y afectivo por esas niñas.

- Pues claro, se daban a querer, en especial Lucy, era muy calida y la primera en decir "Yo", y se lo terminaron de echar a la bolsa cuando volvieron la segunda ves dispuestas a pelear por Céfiro sin tener obligación ni esperar nada a cambio.

- Así que originalmente Clef les pensaba acompañar en el camino.

- Así es, pero Zagato le arruino todos los planes, las envió donde Presea para que estuvieran a salvo y tenía toda la intención de darles alcance ahí y explicarles mejor las cosas, además de darles un entrenamiento en magia, pues por supuesto que no pensaba enviarlas a la batalla así nada más, pero como te comenté, la intervención de Zagato cambio todo. Y sólo por un momento de distracción… Clef siempre fue muy duro consigo mismo, sentía que tenía que dar su 10,000%, así que tardó mucho en perdonarse se breve momento de distracción que les pudo costar la vida a todos, si las chicas no hubieran sido tan fuertes, inteligentes y decididas, seguro Zagato las habría matado a mitad del camino.

- Wow, sí, de hecho sí se notaba que Clef era muy azotado en ese aspecto – _Thor ríe ante mi comentario y yo sólo puedo pensar en esa sonrisa…._

- Azotado es una palabra que lo describe muy bien jajajaja –_continua riendo._

- Y qué hay de la familia de Clef, porque de seguro tenía padre y madre, no creo que naciera por obra y gracia de un huevo, y aun así, ¿Dónde estaría la gallina?

- Que ocurrente eres Kisara^^. Sí, sí tuvo una familia, tenía padre, madre y después que se fue su madre tuvo dos hijos más, un niño y una niña. Clef tenía 10 años fue separado de sus padres y adoptado por su maestro, a Clef le hacía una enorme ilusión el convertirse en un Gurú, porque como dije tenía talento y vocación para la magia, pero nunca imaginó que sería elegido como máximo jefe gurú, pero su maestro sí, él siempre supo del gran potencial y destino que le esperaba a Clef. Y fue a través de su maestro, quien fue como un segundo padre para él, que comprendió la gran responsabilidad que tiene un maestro con sus pupilos, y a través de los años aprendió que un maestro debía ser más que un simple instructor. Tenía que ser un amigo.

- Es verdad, lástima que de esos profes no abundan.

- Dímelo a mí, todos mis maestros fueron una réplica de Severus Snape

- Jajaja creo que de esos hay muchos. Por cierto, creo estudiaste en Yale y Cambridge, estoy correcta.

- Así es.

- Y son severos los maestros ahí? pues ambas son escuelas de renombre.

- De hecho lo son y no jugaba al decir que muchos fueron los hijos perdidos de Severus.

- Wow. Por cierto Thor, hay un poco de confusión respecto a tu nacionalidad, tu nombre y apellido son noruegos pero tengo entendido que radicas en Reino Unido y que tienes dos nacionalidades. Aclárame ¿eres inglés o como está la cosa?

- Bueno yo soy noruego de nacimiento y de genética, mi madre es noruega y yo nací a allá, pero cuando tenía 3 años mis padres se mudaron a Escocia, pues mi abuelo paterno es escoses casado con una noruega. Él se fue a vivir con su esposa allá y ahí nació mi padre, después cuando mi padre tenía 20 años dejó Noruega para conocer la tierra de su padre, estudio ahí su carrera y vivió ahí 6 años y volvió a Noruega donde conoció a mi madre, ahí vivieron otros 5 años, pues yo nací dos años después que ellos se casaron. Cuando mi abuelo enviudo un año antes que yo naciera se volvió para su patria y ahí radica actualmente. Él le consiguió a mi padre una muy buena oportunidad de trabajo y mis padres se fueron a radicar a Escocia y ahí cursé mi primaria, tiempo después mi padre comenzó un pequeño negocio personal y éste prosperó y nos mudamos a Londres donde mi padre tiene sus fábricas. Fue en Londres que terminé mis estudios medios superiores, es por eso que tengo muy arraigados los modales ingleses. Estuve en Yale y después entre a la universidad de Cambridge; cosa que terminó por reafirmar mis maneras inglesas, estudiaba derecho por petición de mi abuelo pero no era lo mío, así que abandone el primer semestre porque me di cuenta que lo mío era el mundo de las bellas artes, la filosofía, la pintura, la lectura de grande obras, el teatro, también me gustaba investigar, sabes creo que hubiera sido un buen arqueólogo, un filósofo, un científico o incluso un ufólogo, digamos que soy de todo un poco, pero mi pasión es el arte. Claro mi abuelo, todo un conservacionista, no podía creer que hubiera abandonado la carrera, es muy difícil entrar a la universidad, hay que tener un alto nivel académico, como decir la universidad de Harvard en los Estados Unidos, y yo simplemente había tenido la osadía de abandonar la carrera de derecho para estudiar teatro. Y de hecho fue en El Teatro de las Artes de la Universidad de Cambridge donde tuve mi primera presentación formal como actor. Toda mi familia fue a ver mi primer logro. Incluso el abuelo.

- Oh cierto tienes una hermana menor, muy guapa por cierto, también actriz.

- Gracias, sí ella tiene poco que comenzó su carrera pero le esta yendo bastante bien.

- Y ¿cómo se llevan los hermanos?

- Bastante bien eh, para ser hermanos yo diría que muy bien.

- Jajaja ¿cómo _para ser hermanos_?

- Pues ya sabes que la mayoría de hermanos se llevan del cabello, pero Astrid y yo nos llevamos muy bien, con mucho respeto y cariño, somos afortunados^ ^.

- ¿Algún día trabajarían juntos?

- Por supuesto, si se da la oportunidad yo creo que sería muy bonito poder trabajar con mi hermana.

- Tu mamá también era actriz verdad.

- Sí, a ella le debo mi gusto por la actuación, ella era una famosa actriz de la televisión noruega e incursionó en el cine europeo, pero abandonó la carrera cuando yo nací para dedicar todo su tiempo a su familia, ahora ella dirige la carrera de mi hermana, se está estrenando en su nueva faceta de manager ^^.

- Ah pues le deseamos mucha suerte. Y hablando de familia, ¿tú planeas tener una?

- No… no, la verdad no estoy interesado al respecto por el momento, quizá más adelante…- _queda meditativo unos segundos_ –sí tal vez más adelante, de momento creo que disfruto mucho de mi libertad, de poder usar mi tiempo libre para pasarlo con mis amigos y familia, hacer mis investigaciones, viajar, hay mucho que deseo hacer antes que sentar cabeza y la verdad es que el momento para tener familia propia aun no llega, tengo mucho que hacer y es algo que sólo mi libertad me permitiría realizar. De momento estoy feliz solito.

- Bueno pero me imagino que sí tendrás novia.

- No, la verdad es que como te dije, no estoy para compromisos ahora, ni aun uno pequeño. Soy como te dije un tanto parecido a Clef , un tanto solitario a veces, sólo a veces, pero me gusta meditar, me gusta viajar y explorar, me gusta estar con amigos pero también valoro mi tiempo a solas, así que…-_lo piensa otra vez_ –Sí definitivamente estoy tranquilo y en paz como estoy en estos momentos, me siento muy completo, no siento la necesidad de una pareja ahora, unos años en el futuro tal vez cambie mi perspectiva pero por ahora estoy bien así.

- Osea que ni preguntar por las preferencias de tu chica ideal.

- Pues por ahora no sabría decirte, te mentiría si dijera algo, alguna cualidad, mis intereses son otros en estos momentos, pero creo que llegado el momento sabré quien es mi chica ideal al tratarla y conocerla…sí definitivamente cuando la encuentre lo sabré – _me dice muy seguro y decidido_ –y creo que quiero dejar eso así, sin pensarlo mucho, quiero que llegado el momento me… me sorprenda el amor – _esto lo comenta con una chispa de ilusión_ –no quiero hacerme ideas, quiero vivir el amor con todas las sorpresas que me depare en su momento, quiero vivir ese misterio sin estarlo especulando desde antes de conocerlo.

- Quiere preservar la magia bien guardadita hasta su momento verdad.

- Sí – _me dice con una sincera sonrisa, esa sonrisa….!yo puedo ser tu amor descúbreme!_ –Quiero vivir cada etapa plena y totalmente, y ahorita estoy en mi etapa de trotamundos errante, de filósofo y descubridor del mundo, y quiero vivirla a pleno, el amor ya llegará en su momento.

- Bueno, esperemos ver quien es la afortunada. Por cierto déjame comentarte que tu nuevo look te sienta muy bien, el rubio te va. –_ sí ese sedoso cabello lacio y rubio nórdico, color té de manzanilla con leche, un poco debajo de los hombros está hecho para…causar bellos enredos, ah… ¡Enrédate conmigo!_

- Oh pues muchas gracias, pues el rubio es de nacimiento, pero el look no tiene nada de nuevo, es el mismo corte que traía el personaje en la serié sólo lo dejé crecer a petición de mi hermana que le encanta verme de cabello largo, pero creo que lo cortare en unos meses..

- ¡NNNNOOOOOO! – _grita todo el equipo femenino de producción y yo las secundo._

- No,no,no ¡te ves muy bien así! ¿Para qué cortarlo?

- Me recuerdas a mi hermana^^

- Pues tu hermana es una sabia, déjalo largo, te ves muy bien – las chicas de producción también se oyen opinar tras cámaras, quieren que lo deje largo.

- Ok, a petición del público lo dejaré largo unos meses más, pero sólo unos meses – _nos sonríe pícaro, parece insinuante, ese defecto suyo es más una virtud, yo bien podría aprovecharme de esa inocente y pícara sonrisa que parece decir "ven por mi" y decir que él provocó mis bajos instintooosssss…..sííí él, ÉL ME PROCOVOOOO… ¡Por Dios ya estoy siseando con voz ronca como demonio de la lujuria! ¡Empiezo a sonar a la Chavelita! Calma Kisara, calma….Me tendré que confesar con el padre…_

- Gracias – _agradecemos todas a coro porque no se cortara el pelo._

- Entonces eres mmm… noruego?

- Bueno tengo tres nacionalidades, noruega, escocesa e inglesa. Pero si tengo que elegir una creo que sería inglesa, definitivamente, ahí hice mi vida, mis amigos, ahí se formó parte de mi personalidad, mis modales, y aunque sigo teniendo amor y respeto por la tierra que me vio nacer; Noruega, me siento más un digno ciudadano de Reino Unido.

- ¿Te gustaría visitar tu tierra natal algún día?

- De hecho sí he estado ahí varias veces, íbamos cad años a ver a la abuela, por parte de mamá, íbamos según podíamos, ahora vamos cada año, y para serte honesto en mis planes está el comprar una propiedad allá, es un país muy bonito y tranquilo. Sí está en mis planes ir a conocerlo mejor.

- Muy bien, me invitas eh^^

- Ok ^^

- Bueno dinos, ¿cómo entras en el proyecto de Clamp?

- Bueno pues yo ya había conocido al director en una afortunada visita a Japón, nos hospedamos en el mismo hotel de Kioto, aunque no nos conocimos ahí. Él estaba de vacaciones y yo como siempre explorando, había ido a conocer los preciosos y legendarios santuarios de Kioto y la cultura de Japón, que mucho de lo que hoy conocemos como 100% japonés salió precisamente del alma de Kioto, y yo quería conocer el Karyukai y toda su magnífica historia, conocer sobre las famosas geishas, que a las pobres debido a mala información se les ha creado una fama injusta en occidente. Yo conocí a Yasuo en un restaurante de la calle de shinmonzen, en el barrio de Gion Kobu. Me pareció interesante platicar con un local y el señor Yasuo parecía más accesible que la mayoría de los japoneses, dudé en si aceptaría platicar un poco con un extranjero pero al acercarme me recibió de buen modo y accedió a mi platica muy amablemente. Comencé a preguntar por el lugar pues creí que él era un habitante de Gion, pero me comentó que también estaba de vacaciones pero me aclaró algunas preguntas que yo tenía sobre Japón, su historia, algo de los karyukai. Y así comenzó él también a interrogarme, salieron mis aficiones, mi gusto por explorar, por aprender de otras culturas, y a los japoneses les fascina cuando un extranjero se interesa por su cultura y te cuentan las cosas muy animados, además también salió que yo era un fan de los mangas, porque tengo que comentarle a mis fans que de niño me gustaba y aun me gusta el anime y el manga, sobre todo los mangas, no soy precisamente un otaku, pero sí me gusta el buen manga sobre todo los de corte mágico y genero magia y espada. A mi hermana también, ella de hecho fue cosplayer antes de iniciar su carrera, y era muy buena, no lo digo sólo porque sea mi hermana. En la plática salió que nos hospedábamos en el mismo hotel, y parece que le caí bien pues él se ofreció a llevarme a recorrer varios lugares turísticos de Kioto al día siguiente. Pasamos todo el día recorriendo calles y sitios de interés, y platicando, me enteré que era Director de cine y televisión, él se enteró que yo era actor, también de mis aficiones por la metafísica y lo paranormal. Fue un día muy agradable, le di mis datos de contacto y el me dio los suyos. Él se fue al día siguiente porque debía reanudar su trabajo en Tokio y yo me quede 3 días más. Pasó el tiempo y un día él mismo me llamó y me preguntó si no estaba interesado en ser parte de un gran proyecto que tenían entre manos, sobre llevar a la pantalla un manga, me habló del género de la serié y de lo que sería el personaje, porque había pensado en mí desde un principio para hacer al jefe guru, yo claro acepté como chiquillo en dulcería. Viajé a Japón y firmé de inmediato, fui de los primeros que se incorporaron al elenco.

- Ah fuiste de los primeros, bueno era obvio, Clef era un personaje base. Y hablando de comunicación, tú hablas varios idiomas verdad?

- Así es

- ¿Cuántos?

- Pues hablo noruego, mi madre puso mucho empeño en que lo aprendiera, escoses, gales, inglés, español y japonés

- Por Dios eres un poliglota, ya veo tu gusto por las letras.

- Jajaja pues cuatro de los idiomas ya venían por default en mi vida, pero sí me gusta aprender idiomas, creo que puedes aprender mucho de la cultura a través de su lengua, creo que hubiera sido un buen licenciado en letras, si la carrera de actor no funciona me dedicare a ser escritor jajaja.

- Pues serias uno muy bueno eres un chico muy bien preparado.

- Gracias.

- Es nada más que la verdad. Ya que lo mencionas ¿te gustaría sacar un libro? ¿Una autobiografía?

- Autobiografía no, pero hacer un libro definitivamente es una de mis metas. Una novela, un libro de investigación, tal vez cuando me retire de la actuación, o antes si mi carrera me deja tiempo.

- Me imagino que tu gusto por la cultura japonesa motivó tu aprendizaje del idioma japonés, pero ¡el español? ¿Piensas viajar a España?

- No, a Latinoamérica de hecho, como te dije tengo un gran interés en las culturas precolombinas.

- Oh cierto que estudias sobre las culturas, maya, inca y azteca.

- Así es pero no sólo me interesan sus culturas antiguas, también la actual, creo que los latinos son gente muy cálida y agradable pienso ir a visitar México y Colombia este año.

- Oh tráenos un recuerdito ^^ . A lo mejor conoces por alla a la mujer de tus sueños.

- Pues para serte sincero siempre he tenido la impresión que mi esposa será latina, no sé por qué pero… bien sólo tengo esa idea.

- Uuu ya escucharon Latinoamérica, vayan sacando sus mejores vestidos, porque aunque nuestro galán dice no estar listo para el amor, nunca se sabe – _Dios bendiga México y a Colombia, van a tener un Dios nórdico entre ellos, que envidia con esas tipas latinas T.T… ¡Pero que rayos! ¡ahora que lo recuerdo yo también soy mitad latina!_

_- _Y una medio latina tendrá una oportunidad? – _le insinuó juguetona._

- No comprendo la pregunta – _inocente._

- Es que soy mitad latina.

- Ah jajaja, bueno no sabemos, tal vez tú seas la afortunada –_ bromea, sí es sólo una broma, pero esa sonrisa, ese lenguaje corporal, un día él se va a ir al infierno sin deberla ni temerla._

- Si Clef nació para ser santo, Dios lo castigó con esa mirada juguetona.

- Ay Kisara -_ ríe apenado ante mi broma._

- Bueno tengo aquí una pregunta que muchos fans querían que te hiciera si venías a las entrevistas y ésta es: ¿Cuáles eran los sentimientos y percepciones de Clef respecto a las guerreras mágicas?

- Pues por ellas tenía un sentimiento especial, mucha gente dudaba si les había llegado a tener un cierto aprecio o no, otros fans juraban que sí porque así les gustaba creerlo, pero lo cierto es que sí, sí tenía un fuerte sentimiento afectivo por las tres, y una enorme gratitud, algo que no podría describir con palabras. A ellas les debía la vida de , bien, literalmente todo su mundo, hablado tanto materialmente como reflexivamente. Y nunca se los pudo decir, es algo con lo que se quedó guardado Clef.

- ¿Y Marina? ¿Había algún sentimiento especial por ella?

- Sí, pero era confuso para el mismo Clef. Marina era la primera persona que lo había tratado en la forma en que ella siempre lo hacía, la única mujer que le había tratado con tanta familiaridad, que se había abierto con él, lo había ayudado mucho a no sentirse culpable, esa platica que habían sostenido aquella noche en el catillo lo había tanto desconcertado como aliviado, y la actitud y temple de ella lo tenían impresionado. Por otro lado se sentía especialmente cercano a ella de entre las tres, pero él mismo no sabía si era un afecto filial, o, si había algo más, nunca se había enfrentado al amor por una mujer, así que no sabía qué era lo que le movía Marina por dentro, nunca lo supo.

- AAAA yo creí que al fin se acabarían mis dudas.

- Bueno ¿qué te digo ^^?, ni el mismo Clef lo supo bien. No tuvo mucho tiempo para averiguarlo.

- Que caray… Oye a tus compañeros le he venido haciendo preguntas acerca de incidentes en el set, accidentes, cosas graciosas, las bromas de Paris. ¿Hay algo que nos puedas comentar? ¿Alguna experiencia personal?

- Pues, varias, pero ésta es una experiencia cosmética. Resulta que cuando me iban a caracterizar como Clef, se eligió un tinte semi-permanente para mi cabello, osea que se va cayendo con las lavadas y hay que retocar cada 15dias, y había varios tintes porque varios personajes usaban colores de fantasía. El punto es que en diseño de imagen revolvieron los tintes, y cuando me tocó que me hicieran el cambio de look, cuando me enjuagaron el tinte, la chica me vio con una cara horrorizada y estaba muy preocupada diciendo que la iban a correr, me fui a un espejo y oh sorpresa, tenía el cabello rosa, la chica había confundido los tubos y me había puesto el color de Caldina, y la verdad agradezco a Dios que haya sido el tinte para Caldina, porque si me hubieran puesto el de Paris que sí era permanente, me habrían tenido que decolorar para quitármelo, el verde es muy aferrado y nada tiene que ver con el tono liliáceo de Clef, la ventaja de que fuera rosa es que no tuve que esperar a que se callera totalmente, ya que es un tono que se lleva bien con los lilas y violetas y a los tres días me aplicaron el tono adecuado, admito que entré a diseño de imagen por segunda vez con bastante desconfianza, pues no quería salir con el cabello verde. Pero todo salió bien gracias al cielo. Hubo varios incidentes las grabaciones.

- Wow debiste verte muy … curioso de cabello rosa.

- Ni lo menciones, me veía "Peculiar" y ni mencionar las burlas de Paris, decía que debería conservar el rosa porque era un chico Kawaii, como sabes ese término se utiliza sólo para mujeres, usado para calificar la "_belleza"_ masculina es muy poco halagador o varonil. Me decía Sailor Chibi Clef y otros apodos a raíz de esos tres días de pelo rosa. Me insistía en inscribirme al programa vocaloid alegando que yo sería un éxito. Claro que lo decía para molestar.

- Me imagino que cuando tira carrilla lo hace en grande.

- No hay quien le pare la boca.

- Y cuéntanos ¿tienes otros proyectos en puerta?.

- De hecho me invitaron para hacer casting en la nueva película de Marvel: The Avengers para el papel de Thor.

- Bueno eres nórdico, te llamas como él, eres rubio con cabellera ondeante al viento^^, estarías muy bien para el papel. Por cierto, tu madre te puso así en honor al Dios?

- Bueno aunque todos me llaman Thor y así soy artísticamente conocido, mi nombre es Torbjorn, pero de cariño se nos dice Tor, así que así me llaman mis amigos y mi madre, pero artísticamente quedó como Thor.

- Ah ahora entiendo, pero aun así tienes muchas coincidencias con el personaje.

- En lo personal me gustaría proponer a Paris para el papel de Loki, creo que le va a la perfección. – _me comenta en broma._

- Cierto es el Dios de la travesura.

- Aunque bien podría hacer también al acertijo…vaya el verde lo persigue.

- Cierto Thor^^

- Por otro lado tengo otras ofertas, ¿sabías que yo entre al casting para hacer del vampiro Edward en la recién estrenada saga de películas de Twiglight?

- ¡Ay no, no lo sabía!

- Pero al final se quedó con el papel Robert Pattinson.

- ¡Ay hubieras estado genial de vampiro!

- Me hubiera encantado, cuando más joven me gustaba mucho la película "Entrevista con el vampiro", siempre he querido participar en una buena película sobrenatural, y deseo algún día poder interpretar a algún vampiro, pero en una buena película con un buen guion. Vaya como podrás ver sí que me gusta el tema del ocultismo.

- Se nota.

- También me gustan las películas históricas, y estoy checando una propuesta que me hicieron para trabajar en la segunda entrega de la película "Los Tres Mosqueteros" junto a Mila Jovovich y Orlando Bloom, claro apenas está en platicas, pero sí se llega a realizar una segunda parte yo estaría participando. No puedo hablar del personaje que interpretaría si aceptara, pero pinta para estar bastante buena la trama, con lo poco que he visto, habrá que ver el resto del guion, sólo me dieron una reseña de lo que sería. Pero están viendo si es conveniente realizarla segunda parte basándose en el éxito y costos de la primera.

- Uuu pues te verás muy guapo con ropa de época.

- Gracias, también me invitaron a participar como juez en un reality de actuación, pero rechacé la oferta porque no creo que un reality sea la mejor opción para que un joven inicie y desarrolle su carrera en este medio.

- ¿No crees en los realities como una buena opción?

- Definitivamente no, es más presión que beneficios, sacan provecho de sus emociones y sueños y no creo que sea la mejor opción para iniciar en este mundo. Es mejor asistir a una escuela e irte creando un nombre, con tiempo y a base de esfuerzo y talento. En los realities sólo explotan las emociones y las fuerzas de los chicos y les crean un nombre a base de chismes y mala fama, además de exponer al mundo su vida personal, la vida personal y privada es fundamental para cualquier actor, es un tesoro y no vale la pena exponerla por una oportunidad efímera en la que la única que sale ganando de verdad es la televisora.

- Mmm muy bien dicho. Entonces tú recomiendas que inicien en una escuela.

- Definitivamente, estudien, prepárense primero, vayan poco a poco, den toda su pasión, y esfuerzo, de verdad les va a redituar alegrías. Es mi consejo para los jóvenes que desean incursionar en este mundo.

- Ya oyeron chicos. Y ablando del medio, ¿cómo era el ambiente en la producción?

- Muy bueno, con nadie tuve problemas, todos nos llevábamos bien.

- ¿Con nadie?

- No

- Bueno algunos compañeros se quejaron de …

- ¿De Esmeralda?

- Bien no quería decir nombres

- Sí, supe que muchos, bueno casi todo mundo tuvo altercados con ella pero yo no, se portaba bien conmigo, dentro de lo que cabe.

- Pues fuiste un suertudo.

- Será, pero no tengo nada malo que decir sobre ella.

- Yo no puedo decir lo mismo, pero bueno se nos termina el tiempo. Y te va a tocar contestar mis diez breves. Tienes que contestar rápido con lo primero que te llegue a la mente ¿de acuerdo?

- Ok

- ¿Color favorito?

- Azul

- ¿Comida favorita?

- La de mi casa.

- Jajaja bueno muy válido, ¿Lugar favorito?

- Mi estudio.

- ¿Cantante favorito?

- Enya y Chloe Agnew de Celtic Women.

- ¿Película favorita?

- Eee son varias.

- ¡Responde!

- ¡Más allá de los sueños!

- ¿Deporte favorito?

- Exploración – _se da con la mano en la cabeza, se da cuenta del error, la exploración no es un deporte, pero bueno yo los presiono a responder rapido jajaja – _digo salir a correr por las mañanas.

- ¿Cosa vergonzosa que te haya pasado?

- Esta jajaja.

- Otra.

- El andar por tres días enfrentándome al mundo y las calles con el cabello rosa.

- Jajaja ok te la cuento por buena.

- Ropa interior: ¿Sensual o mata pasiones?

- Boxers entallados, la verdad no sé si cuente como sensual.

- Definitivamente, ¿Refresco favorito?

- No me gusta el refresco, más bien el té helado, aunque podría decir que el FuzeTea ¡ay no! – _se tapa la boca con las manos._

- Goooolaazoooo, cuando termine te pasamos la cuenta. – _le digo bromeando pues no está mal que mencione marcas en mi programa ya que yo pregunté por el nombre de su refresco favorito._

- Jajajaja ok me pasan la cuenta del comercial^^.

- ¿Libro Favorito?

- La saga Caballo de Troya de J.J. Benítez.

- Vaya que te gusta la investigación. Bueno muchas gracias por estar aquí hoy, y te esperamos en mi programa especial con todo el elenco.

- Muchas gracias por invitarme, a ustedes público por sintonizarnos, y no faltare, nos veremos el sábado con Kisara. – _se despide del publico enviando un saludo y un beso a la cámara. Quien fuera la cámara. _

- Hasta pronto – _me despido con una sonrisa, la cámara sube y yo me paro para despedir de beso a Thor mientras sigue corriendo la cámara, y después se escucha el _¡CORTE!

- Muchas gracias Thor, te espero el sábado, el programa del sábado sí será en vivo.

- No faltaré

- Y dime algo ¿cómo es que no tuviste problemas con ella? Me refiero a Esmeralda, ¡es un higadillo! Si vieras como me trató a mi cuando estuvo aquí.

- ¿Te trató mal?

- Mal es poco, en pocas palabras me humilló.

- Vaya granuja. Pues aquí entre nos, te pido que no lo comentes, ¿puedo contar con eso?

- Por supuesto.

- Ella es una persona arrogante, déspota, superficial y muy merecida, trataba muy mal y con mucha altivez a todo mundo, la única razón de que la contrataran y soportaran es que tenía la belleza que había idealizado el director para el personaje y lo admito es muy buena actriz, y además su participación fue pequeña pero fue suficiente para salir mal con medio mundo. Y la razón de que me tratara bien fue que quería algo conmigo

- ¿¡No!? – _sueno cual verdulera chismosa de tianguis._

- Sí, se me insinuaba todo el tiempo, yo la trataba de forma amable y siempre me sacaba algo de la manga para salir me del paso, pero ella siempre se la ingeniaba para acosarme. Sólo fueron dos días de grabación para ella, pero fueron demasiado. Después que terminó su participación iba a fuera del set a esperar que saliera, y así lo hizo por tres días seguidos hasta que el guardia de los estudios me ayudo avisándome cuando ella estaba ahí y yo me salía por otro lado, y siguió buscandome tres noches más, gracias Dios tenía compromisos de trabajo y volvió a Inglaterra, de vez en cuando me envía correos a mi mail, pero yo finjo que no los recibo. ¿Sabes que tiene una especie de tendencias nazi y que es una tipa muy racista?

- Wow sí que está enferma.

- Y que lo digas.

- Pues vaya lacra. Bueno será un gusto tenerte en mi programa. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

- El que gustes.

- Yuki es tu gran fan, ¿podrías darle un autógrafo con dedicatoria?

- Claro, con mucho gusto.

- Espera voy por ella.

_Me la encuentro en mi camerino, ya se cambió y su puso sus jeans y se ve normalita_.

- Yuki te tengo una gran noticia, Thor te va a firmar un autógrafo con dedicatoria.

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Sí! ¿Dónde lo quieres?

- ¡Aquí! – _se saca medio pecho._

- ¡Yuki!

- Bueno es tradición, a ver…- _busca algo, saca una fina prenda de lencería de_ _encaje_ – ¿qué tal aquí?

- ¡Yuki ese calzón es mío!

- Ni te lo pones, además no lo vas a lucir en televisión, ¿qué más te da regalármelo?

- ¡Yuki algo decente! ¿Qué va a pensar de ti?

- Bien, a ver… ¡ya sé, mi Tablet!

- Eso está mejor vamos.

_Llegamos donde Thor y le escribe una bonita dedicatoria y su autógrafo con un plumón indeleble y firma como:_ Thor Knai "Clef". Le da un abrazo y un beso y Yuki está vibrando más que un celular de pura alegría.

_Se despide de las dos y se marcha. Yuki abraza su Tablet como su tesoro más preciado._

_Ya se ha ido y yo tengo que prepararme para mi siguiente invitada…¡Pero que rayos! ¡No le pedí autógrafo para mí! Bueno ya lo haré el sábado…_

- A cambiarme…

- Vamos.


	8. Lucy:El lucero de Asia

_Después de usarlo para entrevistar a Thor, éste conjunto de ropa ha quedado bendito. Ni modo, me tengo que cambiar, no puedo aparecer con el mismo atuendo se supone que cada entrevista es en vivo cada noche. ¿Qué usaré?... Éste. Saco un vestido corto, línea A sin trazo, de peto, color azul cielo, me llega a medio muslo, uso botas a la rodilla del mismo color. Alacío mi cabello y me pongo una gruesa diadema forrada en tela del color del vestido. Limpio mi cara y me pongo un brillo labial en tono cereza, un poco de sombra azul palido en los ojos y sólo delineo mis lagrimales inferiores y superiores, una sola capa de mascara. Ya estoy lista._

- Kisara la invitada ya está afuera del foro viene llegando – _me grita alguien de la producción._

- ¡Allá voy!

_Salgo para recibir a la invitada y las puertas del foro se abren._

_De pronto veo entrar a una joven pelirroja más o menos alta, de cabello lacio largo degrafilado con volumen pero sin ningún pelito rebelde, los ojos bien enmarcados por un fuerte delineado negro y una bien difuminada sombra roja alrededor, lleva un traje de… punk lolita, creo: falda tipo escocesa a cuadros rojos y negros, la cual lleva una crinolina de tul negro debajo, lo sé ya que sobresale un poco, chaleco negro tipo sastre que enmarca muy pero muy bien su cintura y al cual un par de cadenitas doradas lo atraviesan desde la cintura al hombro como si fuera la banda de un jefe de estado, sostenidas por un broche de estrella en el hombro, blusa blanca de manga larga debajo del chaleco, las mangas traen resorte y encaje en los puños, y un listoncito rojo a nivel de los codos, lo cual hace a la manga un poco bombacha, trae un pequeño sombrerito de copa negro con plumitas rojas a un costado de la cabeza, unas botas negras hasta la rodilla, de esas que traen tacón y media plataforma que se le ven elegantes, ésta mujer pregunta algo a una asistente de producción la cual apunta hacia mí y ésta punk lolita comienza a caminar en dirección a mí. Tiene mucha actitud y fuerza al caminar, intimida, ¿qué cosa querrá conmigo?. Al fin está frente a mí, tiene una mirada muy fuerte ¡¿será una detractora de mi programa?! _

- Hola Kisara, al fin te conozco – _me espeta de repente._

_-_ Eh.. Hola..- _me parece conocida, pero ¿quién es?_

- ¿Ya quieres que comencemos? – _me pregunta._

- ¿Comenzar? ¿Comenzar con qué?

- Pues con la entrevista.

- Pero tú…- _la miro, sí me parece conocida… ¿qué entrevista?.. la miro de nuevo…¡Ay por Dios pero si es Lucy! -_ ¡Lucy! No te reconocí, es que, te ves muy diferente y.. alta.

- Sí todo mundo me dice eso últimamente.

- Pasa por favor en unos minutos comenzamos, me avisó tu representante que tenías el tiempo medido.

- Sí, tengo una rueda de prensa en dos horas.

- ¿Para la presentación de tu nuevo disco?

- Así es.

- No te preocupes sólo están terminando de ajustar las cámaras, en máximo dos minutos comenzamos.

- Ok.

- Sabes, debo admitir que me asustaste, cuando te vi acercarte no te reconocí y tu actitud me hizo pensar que me reclamarías algo, pensé que eras alguna fan enojada.

- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Tan agresiva parezco?! – _se ríe._

- Bueno de entrada un poco.

- Jajaja no, pero no eres la primera que me lo dice, mucha gente a veces jura que estoy molesta y que los voy a golpear de un momento a otro, pero sólo es mi carácter, mi manera de ser, a veces proyecto lo que no siento, pero no soy agresiva, ni una motociclista ruda jajaja.

- Jajajaja – _ahora que la veo reír me tranquilizo, no parece que me vaya a romper nada._

- Kisara, listas para entrar al set – _me dice el director_.

- Ok vamos. Vamos Lucy por aquí por favor.

Ambas entramos al set y cámara 1 dice..

- 3, 2 ….

- Hola Amigas y amigos bienvenidos a El Observatorio, ésta noche es muy especial, pues hoy tenemos nada menos que a una de las tres protagonistas de la serié. Uno de los personajes más queridos e importantes, y también uno de los más adorados Pop Idols en la vida real, la princesa del J-pop, la famosa cantante "niponamericana" Lucy Shimatani, quien dio vida a la guerrera mágica Hikaru Shidou. Bienvenida.

_La toma se abre y revela a ésta encantadora exponente de la moda urbana japonesa_.

- Muchas gracias. Buenas noches a todos.

- Toma asiento por favor – _ambas nos sentamos después del abrazo y beso de bienvenida_.

- Y bueno que cosa, un protagónico así. Tu personaje se ha convertido en uno de los más queridos de las series de los últimos años. ¿Qué se siente?

- Es hermoso Kisara, recibir tanto cariño del público… wow eso no tiene precio. Sabes cuando a uno le toca interpretar un protagónico, sabe de facto que el hecho de que seas la protagonista de una historia, no te va a asegurar el éxito, pero cuando no sólo la historia triunfa sino que tu personaje se gana tanto el afecto del público, es una de las más bonitas recompensas que podemos tener los artistas. Te deja saber que hiciste un buen trabajo, y que tanto trabajo y esfuerzo han valido la pena.

- Es agotador de seguro, y más para un protagónico que siempre tiene escenas sin falta a la largo de toda la serié, capítulo tras capítulo, es el que menos descanso tiene de todos.

- Eso fue definitivo, eran horas y horas de grabación, muchos de los personajes aparecían cada dos o tres capítulos, pero nosotras teníamos llamado a diario. Por ejemplo Thor se la pasó bastante relajado la primera temporada porque salvo el primer y el último capítulo, en todos los demás sólo tenía que poner su linda fotografía y prestar su voz en off para la proyección que hacia Nikona, ¡Eso hasta lo podía hacer desde su casa!. Uno de los que compartió el trabajo con nosotras casi a la par fue Ryo, ya que como Zagato, tenía que estar presente aunque sólo tenía pequeñas escenas, también en la segunda temporada estuvo muy activo. Otro que casi, CASI, trabajaba tanto como nosotras fue Paris, pero él aunque no tuviera llamado, iba a diario a ver a quien molestaba.

- Jaja sí,sí,sí ese Paris, todo mundo se ha quejado de él. Muy travieso.

- Sí pero sus travesuras casi le cuestan el pellejo al muy tarado.

- Ah sí, me comentó del accidente en el desierto. Dice que le diste un buen zape.

- Pues, me quede corta – _me dice amenazante_… _Pobre Paris si lo agarra._

- Y dime ¿fue una bonita experiencia? Es decir interpretar a un personaje que tenía lo mejor de dos mundos, era una chica normal, pero al mismo tiempo una heroína de leyenda.

- Sí fue muy divertido, que digo divertido, divertidísimo. Te voy a ser sincera, aunque mi mayor pasión es la música, tengo otras grandes pasiones, como la actuación y la moda.

- Algo me comentó París.

- Pues sí, la moda me encanta, y no con esto me refiero a traer la prenda más cara o de la mejor marca, me refiero a los diferentes estilos, para mí la moda no es un diseñador o un perfume caro, es un modo de expresión, así la entiendo, y para eso la uso. Pero también tengo otra pasión dormida, dormida porque hace años que la abandone a causa de mi carrera, pero fue una de mis mayores alegrías en la adolescencia, y es el cosplay, aun ahora me sigue gustando aunque ya no lo práctico.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí. Entonces comprenderás que para la Lucy adolecente que vive en mi corazón y que le encantaba dar vida a los personajes épicos de los mangas, fue una enorme satisfacción interpretar de manera profesional a un personaje de un manga tan popular e internacional. Aun que lo admito, fue pesado, de mucha dedicación y esfuerzo y uno que otro sacrifico, a veces no dormía, a veces casi no comía, también porque nos pusieron a dieta para que nos viéramos menuditas. Entrabamos a los estudios a las 6:00 am y terminábamos a las 3:00 am del día siguiente, a veces casi a las cuatro, y había que estar de pie al otro día a las 6:00 o 7:00 de la mañana de nuevo, ¿fue agotador? Mucho, ¿Fue gratificante el resultado final? Yo diría que en igual o incluso mayor medida de lo que fue cansado. A pesar de los desvelos, malpasadas y accidentes, lo disfrute mucho.

- Sí los accidentes, sé incluso que hubo accidentes con la pirotecnia, eso me comentaba Paris.

- Sí. Recuerdo una vez que durante un descanso unos fuegos se encendieron solos y causaron que los demás se prendieran.

- Sí eso me dijo Paris.

- De hecho hubo varios accidentes, mucho del fuego que se vio en la serié era digital. Pero también había fuego real, sobre todo en las explosiones. Un día grabando en el desierto necesitábamos explosiones de arena, que era por donde saldría el mounstro de Ascot, el cual sería luego agregado por computadora, así que había explosivos bajo la arena, cuando explotaban sólo volaba la arena, pero al parecer uno no se colocó bien y al explotar salió volando la pesada caja de los cartuchos y se estrelló contra una de las cámaras. La cámara se rompió por impacto y el pobre camarógrafo también la llevó de perder porque la cámara lo golpeo con el rebote y le abrió una ceja. Estaba casi noqueado el pobre.

- Que cosas. ¿Tú tuviste algún accidente?

- Bueno hubo varios, incluso con las espadas, aunque todas las escenas de pelea estaban bien coreografiadas y ensayadas no faltaron los accidentes. No sé si todavía se alcance a ver porque ya casi no queda nada, pero si te acercas a mi ojo derecho verás una tenue rayita, que lo atraviesa por la mitad desde la ceja hasta el parpado inferior.

_Me levanto de mi silla y me acerco a ver, sí, veo una tenue rayita ya muy difuminada, parece rasguño de gato._

- Ah sí ahí esta – _le digo._

- Pues ésta cicatriz es de una escena en la que peleo contra Nova (luz), cuando Águila está cautivo en el castillo, recordaras que la malvada Nova tenía dos sables de luz, claro en la vida real eran sables de metal color dorado, la luz se agregaba digitalmente, como en Guerra de las galaxias jajaja. Pues bien, la cosa fue que aunque teníamos bien ensayada la escena, una falla por cuestión de milímetros fue la causa, la hoja de la espada me alcanzo a tocar la cara cuando desvié los sables con mi espada. Los sables sólo tienen filo simulado, pero sí tienen un cierto filo de fabrica por lo delgado de la hoja en esa parte y como la escena se hace con cierta velocidad y fuerza para parecer realista, bastó con ese pequeño filo, y sin querer, con el golpe de mi propia espada dirigí el filo del sable a mi cara, todo paso en cuestión de milésimas. Yo me cubrí de inmediato la cara por instinto y solté mi espada, y obvio todo mundo se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien y corrieron hacia mí. Haruka quien interpretó a Nova, se dio cuenta de inmediato porque sintió el golpe de su espada contra mi cara y estaba muy pero muy mortificada, hasta se sentía culpable sin razón. No fue una herida grave pero sí fue escandalosa, me salió bastantilla sangre, el director se asustó mucho porque hasta creyó que me había lastimado el globo ocular. Todo mundo estaba más asustado que yo, yo en realidad no le di mucha importancia, sentía que estaba bien, pero todo mundo se puso histérico, y me irritaron el carácter. Quería mandarlos a callar a todos, de hecho tanta sangre se debía a que me había cortado un pequeño vasito, y ya sabes cómo son los vasos de escandalosos y "sangrones" jajaja.

- Cierto esa clase de venitas son muy dramáticas ^^ ¿Entonces no fue de gravedad?.

- No, de hecho, sólo fue una herida ambulatoria, de inmediato me taparon el ojo en la enfermería y suspendieron las grabaciones 3 días, pues no me podían poner maquillaje antes de tres días para difuminar la herida o se me hubiera infectado, pues la zona del ojo es muy delicada, y no había manera de justificar la herida en la historia ya que Anais fungía de medico brujo y cualquier herida o cicatriz ella la arreglaba con su magia. Creo que todos agradecieron mi accidente^^.

- De todos modos yo creo que sí se preocuparon.

- Sí, me llamaban para saber cómo seguía, Haruka estaba súper apenada aunque no fue su culpa. Todos estuvieron pendientes de mí por teléfono, aunque no era nada grave. Pero fue provechoso, las tres necesitábamos un break.

- ¿Haruka se llama la joven que interpretaba a Nova?

- Sí.

- Que bueno que tocamos el punto, mucha gente tenía la incógnita de saber si tú hacías un doble personaje o si era otra chica. Muchos creen que tú también interpretabas a Nova.

- No, de hecho sí se pensó en que yo hiciera un doble personaje, pero Yasuo tuvo la idea de buscar a una doble, una chica que se pareciera lo más posible a mí. Se hizo el casting y Haruka fue la elegida y vaya que se lo merecía, sí se parece mucho a mí, incluso en la voz, no es igual pero tiene un cierto aire a la mía. Y después diseño de imagen y maquillaje se encargaron de dejarla casi idéntica a mi persona.. Y vaya que lo lograron, es por eso que mucha gente cree que soy yo misma interpretando a Nova, pero no, honor a quien honor merece, Nova existe y se llama Haruka Shiina. ¿Sabes? la verdad es todo un descubrimiento ésta chica, nunca había actuado antes, ésta es su primera vez en el medio y ha sido toda una revelación, es buenísima actriz, yo le auguro una buena carrera después de esto. Hasta en el apellido nos parecemos un poco ^^, ambos comienzan con el Kana "shi".

- Ah, hemos despejado la gran incógnita ^^. Ahora ya lo saben, _Nova_ tiene vida propia y se llama realmente Haruka Shiina. Bien Lucy cuéntanos sobre tu personaje, ¿se parece mucho a ti?

-Mmmm bien, en ciertos aspectos, sí, diría que sí, aunque no en todos, sí somos diferentes. Verás ella es una niña muy inocente, de hecho muy fácil de engañar yo diría. Yo soy todo lo contrario, no soy una inocente, y soy una persona mas objetiva que subjetiva y Hikaru era todo lo contrario, si le decías haber visto a Elvis paseando por Tokio lo creería, era muy inocente e infantil, pero creo que eso le ayudó, la pureza de su corazón, apoyada en esa enorme determinación y fuerza de voluntad, todo eso aunado a su amor y lealtad por quienes ama, creo que la convierten en un personaje muy especial que se supo ganar todos los honores que fue recibiendo a lo largo de la serie. Por mi parte, yo también soy leal con mis amigos, tengo determinación y siempre pongo todo mi esfuerzo para lograr lo que me propongo, y no me rindo hasta obtenerlo, eso es algo que me enseñó mi madre y se lo agradezco mucho, pues además siempre he tenido su apoyo incondicional en todo lo que me he propuesto.

- Creo que tu carrera en el mundo artístico da fe de tu profesionalismo y perseverancia. Dime, si Tú hubieras estado en situación similar ¿qué habría pasado? ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado Lucy Shimatani con los personajes en la vida real?

- Si todos fueran como son en la vida real creo que hubiéramos salido adelante, pero si te refieres a los personajes, pues creo que no hubiéramos llegado muy lejos jaja. Mira, toda ésta aventura se basó y logró gracias a la gran amistad que se dio entre las tres protagonistas, esa fue la base. Quizá yo, en lugar de Hikaru, con todos los personajes, no lo hubiera logrado, porque para comenzar nunca me hubiera hecho amiga de una chica tan superficial como Umi jajaja, recordemos que en un inicio su personaje era muy egoísta, pero fue madurando, por eso se necesitaba que quien amalgamara el equipo fuera una persona dulce y dispuesta a aceptar nuevas amistades como Hikaru. Creo que yo Lucy, me la hubiera pasado peleando a Umi todo el tiempo ^^, yo a diferencia de mi personaje Hikaru, no tengo tanta paciencia. Pero hablando en serio, no puedo decir a ciencia cierta cómo hubiera reaccionado, la verdad me tendría que ver de verdad en esa situación, porque lo que yo pudiera suponer en este instante sería irrelevante ya que no es lo mismo suponerlo que vivirlo.

- Mmm ciertamente, sabia respuesta. ¿Cuéntame cómo te enteras del proyecto? ¿Te llamaron? ¿Cómo es que te quedas con el papel?

- Pues mira para comenzar yo soy muy exigente, no acepto cualquier papel, tiene que ser algo que en verdad valga la pena, porque me gusta cuidar mi carrera y gracias a Dios puedo decir que yo me doy el lujo de escoger, no que me escojan. Aunque me han tachado algunos programas de chismes de cantante quisquillosa, simplemente soy una artista precavida, ésta carrera no se basa sólo en dar una gran actuación sino en cuidar el tipo de papeles que aceptas y que impacto negativo o positivo pueden traer a tu carrera. Al igual que la carrera musical se basa en la buena elección de los temas. Por ejemplo, cuando me invitan a un proyecto de cine o televisión, leo el libreto, pero si no me convence, no participo. En este caso de Guerreras Mágicas en particular no recuerdo bien cómo me enteré, si fue por un amigo o chisme de pasillo, pero sí recuerdo bien que me llamó la atención que era algo sobre magia, porque hoy en día las películas y series se basan en violencia sin sentido o por dinero, mafias, etc. y me pareció bueno que le estuvieran dando un giro al medio llevándolo hacia la magia, hay peleas en la serie claro, pero son por otra causa, no por drogas o pleitos de pandillas. Es como una leyenda épica, y además había Mechas involucrados ¡a mí me encantan los mechas! Tengo mi colección de Neo Génesis, Gundam, Robotect, vamos hasta el venerable Mazinger Z, soy fan de Transformers, ojala me inviten a participar en una de sus películas ^^, en fin me encantan, tengo muchas figuritas. Comencé a investigar por mi cuenta y cuando di con la información que necesitaba yo misma llamé a Yasuo diciéndole que me había enterado de su nuevo proyecto y que me gustaría conocerlo más, él me invitó a su casa y me explicó a grandes rasgos la historia. Me interesó y le pedí que si podía entrar a adicionar, él me dijo que yo le había gustado para una de las protagonistas, así que me citó al día siguiente para hacer una audición, interpreté a las dos chicas Hikaru y Umi , porque el papel de Fuu ya tenía actriz, y desde un principio me llamó la atención la pequeña Hikaru pero no sabía con cuál de las dos me quedaría si llegaba a ser elegida. Creo que Dios me escuchó porque sí me quede con Hikaru.

- Y dinos ¿cómo te llevas con tus dos compañeras?

- Con Marina me la llevo muy bien, a diferencia de su personaje ella es una chica muy sencilla, muy agradable, no le importa el qué dirán, es muy diferente a Umi, a veces es media fodonga, sólo a veces jajaja, no es que le encante el deporte a morir pero todo lo que tenga que ver con jugar o espabilarse le gusta, le gusta correr sin ningún motivo sólo por diversión, es la chica que disfruta de ir a correr por la playa, nos la llevamos muy bien, andábamos de aquí para allá detrás de cámaras, puedo decir que en ésta serie sí nació una buena amistad entre ella y yo. Con Anaïs también la llevo muy bien, es una chica fashionista, le encanta ponerse a tijeretear gente, pero no es mala persona lo hacíamos como hobby jajaja, es bastante carismática, extrovertida, sociable y graciosa, nos hacia reír mucho, nada que ver con la seria Fuu, ella adora eso de ir de compras por el centro, y de hecho sí tiene muy buenos modales pero le encanta hacer cada desfiguro… ella y Paris se ponían a contarse chistes el uno al otro y ahí nos lo entretenía un rato para que no estuviera molestando.

- ¿Hubo algún romance real entre esos dos^^?

- No, para nada, son sólo buenos amigos, creo que ninguno podría ver al otro de otra manera, son sólo amigos.

-Aaaaa U_U..

- De hecho a ella les está yendo muy bien, le acaban de ofrecer un protagónico en Hollywood de… ah qué era?.. algo de rubia y legal…

- Uy cuéntanos.

- No,no,no eso le corresponde a ella, además me mata si doy los pormenores.

- Bien… Y con el resto del elenco qué tal?

- Muy bien, salvo excepciones que no vale la pena mencionar, pero en general bien, de hecho tengo una gran amistad con Paris. Paris y yo compartimos gustos y formas de pensar, incluso respecto a la moda como forma de expresión, ambos estamos un poco locos y somos un tanto extravagantes con respecto a al tema, de hecho él y yo llegamos a salir a pasear por Shibuya y he de decir que es el mejor, más paciente y divertido compañero de compras varón que he tenido, hasta te da su opinión respecto al atuendo, pide la tuya, y se tarda más que una mujer comprando en tiendas de ropa y accesorios, sobretodo tintes para el cabello, adora los colores de fantasía, el un chavo muy "fashion" jajaja. Siempre se muestra emocionado y animado. Podíamos hablar de temas que a ambos nos interesan y tuve ocasión de conocer al Paris relajado y que es capaz de hablar con profundidad y seriedad de un tema. Solíamos irnos a Harajuku algunas horas que teníamos libres y tomar fotos de todos los cosplayers y extravagantes que por ahí deambulan, incluidos nosotros jajaja. Pero sí, yo diría que se creó una muy bonita familia en el elenco.

- Muy bien, ahora cuéntanos de tu pareja en la serié, Ryo, cómo era la relación entre ustedes ¿cómo actores?

- Muy buena, era muy divertido trabajar con él, es un chico divertido, no te voy a decir que es un payaso, el payaso en la producción era Paris, pero Ryo a diferencia y en comparación con Latis sí es bastante divertido. Eso sí, siempre muy profesional, muy respetuoso, mucho profesionalismo, fue muy grato trabajar con él.

- ¿Algún romance surgió? ¿Algo por ahí? ¿Algo por ahí^^?

- Jaja no, no ¡¿cómo crees?! Él tiene novia, que es de hecho una de las féminas del elenco.

- ¡En serio! ¡¿Quién?!

- Ups, lo siento eso tendrás que preguntárselo a él, ya hable de más jajaja – _me dice poniendo su mano en su boca como diciendo "Ya la regué"…_

- ¡Andaaaaa!

- No.

- Aaa T_T. Bueno volviendo al tema – _¡Ya sacaré toda la información en mi show! Muahahaha_ - ¿El gigante y la pequeña no?

- Sí, Hikaru y Latis eran una pareja muy dispareja jajaja.

- Oye pero viéndote en vivo no estás tan chiquita, y además ahora que te veo bien estas muy repuestita, nada que ver con hikaru tienes más .. pechonalidad, qué pasó aquí?

- Jaja bueno verás, para comenzar, lo de la estatura es un truco de cámara, yo mido un metro setenta en la vida real. Y bueno en cuanto al físico, cuando me dieron el papel, tuve que bajar de peso porque Hikaru era más bien menudita, delgadita, una niña de 14 años, y obvio cuando bajas de peso bajan un poco los pechos pero no lo suficiente, incluso las armaduras de todas estaban muy ceñidas precisamente para ocultar un poco los pechos para que en volumen coincidieran con los de unas niñas en desarrollo. Incluso llevábamos bajo el vestuario una camiseta especial que comprimía los pechos, sabes, para lograr ese pecho semi plano de una jovencita japonesa de 14.

- Si porque tú en realidad tienes 23 años.

- Así es.

- Ah la piel de las asiáticas es maravillosa, siempre aparentan muchísima menor edad de la que tienen, como la cantante Ayu que cuando grabó el video de la canción "_Joya"_ tenía 28 años y parece una niña de 16 ¡¿Cómo le hacen? ¿Qué comen?¡^^

- Es por genética, además, Tú sabes que la dieta japonesa incluye mucho marisco y comida sana, pero principalmente es por genética, aunque escuché a un doctor en televisión decir que parte de lo que hace a la piel asiática tan firme tiene que ver con la dieta de Asia, salada, como la de los japoneses que tiene mucha sal, sobre todo por los mariscos.

- Uuu voy a comer mucha sal.

- No te lo recomiendo recuerda que Japón tiene uno de los índices de infartos y problemas del corazón más altos debido a la sal, así que mejor cuidarse.

- Tienes toda la razón, ¿y me decías de tu físico?

- A sí… en qué me quedé?.. Ah pues bien, la armadura se ceñía el pecho, y también en las escenas donde no traíamos armadura teníamos que usar una camisa especial debajo que comprimía el pecho. Yo tenía que mantener un peso para el personaje, no podía subir ni un kilo, después que terminamos de rodar pude abandonar esa dieta tan estricta. Nosotros como equipo y producción terminamos la serie hace 3 meses, aunque el final fue transmitido apenas hace una semana, pero después de terminar de grabar, lo primero que hice fue irme a un Makku y comer una hamburguesa, volví a mi dieta normal y recupere los kilos que me faltaban, obviamente también recupere una copa jajaja. A Dios gracias jajaja.

- Sí, ahora vemos que tu cuerpo es en realidad muy sensual nada que ver con la niña flaquita, y tu personaje que se quejaba de sus boobies en la serié ^^.

- Ah sí, fue una escena un tanto difícil, traíamos unos trajes de baño especiales color carne que comprimían el pecho como corsé haciendo saltar sólo un pedacito de pecho, para que parecía que teníamos pechos de niña, si sólo hubiéramos usado la toalla sin nada abajo, se hubiera descubierto el engaño jajaja. Ay ponerse esos trajes era toda una odisea, pero todas nos divertimos, de hecho se tuvieron que hacer varias tomas de esa escena^^, sobretodo porque Aoleon no paraba de hacer bromas.

- Sí chicos tienen unos bloopers muy divertidos que veremos en el especial no se lo pierdan.

- Y cuéntanos Lucy cómo fue trabajar con las Clamp y el equipo de producción?

- La verdad excelente, me encantan las Clamp son excelentes mangakas, soy fan de muchas de sus historias.

- Cierto escuché que llevaran la serié Guerreras Mágicas al anime, ¿qué piensas de eso?

- La verdad me encanta quiere decir que gustó mucho al público, la verdad fue un honor trabajar con ellas.

- Escuché que en el anime quieren basar el diseño de personajes en ustedes ¿Qué tal?

- ¡Genial ya quiero verme como una caricatura! será muy interesante ^^.

- ¿Tienes otro proyecto en puerta?

- Respecto a la actuación, es apenas una idea en proceso, éstas chicas me comentaron que quieren llevar su manga inconcluso RG Veda al live action y por fin darle un final al manga, y me comentaron que les gustaría que yo hiciera el papel de Ashura dicen que doy el aire perfecto, ya están en platicas con unos productores, y si se concreta, y se ajusta a mis tiempos, será un honor hacer el papal de Ashura. También respecto a mi carrera Musical, como ya sabes, estoy estrenando álbum, de hecho en unas horas será la presentación oficial. Tengo pactadas giras por todo Japón y próximamente el Tour **Destiny** por toda Asia, en el cual también incluiré las canciones del nuevo álbum, es algo que preparamos con mucho cariño y esfuerzo, quiero dar a mis fans lo mejor y les aseguro que el tour será espectacular, es un show impresionante, habrá tecnología, arte, es… simplemente no se lo pueden perder.

- ¿Uuuuu me enviarás boletos? ^^.

- Por su puesto ^^.

- Gracias.

- Pero precisamente por eso, no seré parte de la gira de promoción de la serié, pero estoy segura que los actores del elenco que estarán harán un muy buen trabajo.

- Ah… bueno, es comprensible tu carrera principal es la música. Ahora cuéntanos sobre tu vida sentimental, ¿hay alguien especial? ¿Salió algún romance de la serié?

- No, la verdad ahora estoy en paz, completa, no me hace falta un hombre a mi lado. Tengo mis amigos, tengo mi familia y mi trabajo, estoy completa como ya lo dije, ahora no me hace falta nada, estoy muy feliz.

- ¿En verdad?

- Sí de verdad, no me hace falta pareja, estoy feliz con mi vida en éste momento y creo que disfruto mucho, demasiado diría yo, de mi libertad jajaja, no me imagino casada, ni ahora ni en un futuro, creo que ese es el problema con los Leo, somos imposibles de atrapar, creo que somos como los leones: salvajes y libres, nacimos para ser y estar siempre libres, el cautiverio no me va jajaja.

- Pues acabas de hacer infelices a millones de chicos en el mundo.

- Jajajaja ay Kisara que ocurrencias.

- Bueno, se nos termina el tiempo, aquí te van las diez breves, yo te hago una pregunta y Tú me contestas rápidamente lo primero y más verídico que se te venga a la mente, ok? Es cuestión de velocidad.

- De acuerdo, lánzalas.

- ¿Color favorito?

- De hecho el Rojo

- ¿Comida favorita?

- Cualquiera que tenga mucho sabor y condimentos.

- ¿Lugar favorito?

- Shibuya

- ¿Cantante favorito?

- ¡Yo! ¡Es broma es que no me acuerdo! me bloqueé ^^.

- Igualita que Ryo, ¿Película favorita?

- So Close

- ¿Deporte favorito?

- La fotografía.. ¡ay no eso no es deporte!

- Jajaja ¿Cosa vergonzoza?

- La que me acaba de pasar ^^.

- Jajajaja, ok, ropa interior ¿Sensual o matapasiones?

- Eeee pues… sensual, yo digo.

- ¿Refresco favorito?

- ¡Ichigo Pop!

- Golaaaazooo, jaja es broma… oye un momento ¡En este momento Tú eres la cara oficial de Ichigo Pop en Japón!

- Por eso es mi refresco favorito jajaja^^.

- ¿Libro favorito?

- Cazadores de Sombras.

- Bueno Lucy muchas gracias por aceptar ésta entrevista, es un placer tenerte aquí y ya nos veremos en el especial éste Sábado.

- Al contrario gracias por invitarme a tu programa, y gracias a todo tu público y a los fans que nos ven y que nos apoyaron a todo lo largo de la serié.

- Bien chicos no se pierdan el programa especial este sábado en El show de Kisara donde estará todo el elenco reunido y nos enteraremos de anécdotas, veremos los errores durante las grabaciones y datos íntimos de los protagonistas, así que acompáñenos a las 8:00 hora centro. Y no se pierdan la entrevista de mañana. Hasta pronto.

_Ambas sonreímos a la cámara y nos despedimos con las manos y el productor dice por fin "Corte"._

- Muchas gracias por venir Lucy y por cierto me encanta tu estilo, te va muy bien con tu personalidad.

- ¿Verdad? ^^. Gracias, bien entonces nos veremos el sábado – _me confirma muy amablemente._

- Ok, cuídate - _me despido de ella de beso en la mejilla._

- Bueno hasta el sábado, adiós chicos gracias a todos – _se dirige a toda la producción, y se marcha seguida de su gente, que no sé ni a qué hora se metieron al set._

_Lucy ya ha dejado el foro_

- Bueno a prepararme para el siguiente invitado, ¡maquillaje! ¡vestuario! ¡que se note que me cambie!.

_Si supiera la gente que grabamos 5 entrevistas en un día, y sólo se transmite una diaria, no saben lo cansado que es esto, bueno es la vida de una famosa y bella conductora como yo^^. _

- ¡Producción! ¡Caray, que no tenemos tiempo!


	9. El Swarovski Ninja

_Salgo del pequeño, muy pequeño cuarto de baño del camerino, pues mientras corría a cambiarme, me tropecé con los cables de las cámaras, rebote en una y fui a caer sobre los botes de pintura acrílica con los que estaban pintando un nuevo panel hechizo para el set, todo mundo se burló de mi y nadie fue bueno para darme la mano, sólo mi querida Yuki salió a mi rescate. ¡Ay mi vestido azul! Ambos parecíamos sacados de Equestria Girls y yo sería Rainbow Dash, que triste… ¡Era de mis favoritos! Yuki dice que con vanishing salen las manchas pero yo hasta no ver no creer… Al menos era pintura a base de agua, si hubiera sido de aceite… ¡No quiero ni pensarlo!. Mi cabello está completamente limpio y es hora de secarlo. Después de quince minutos está seco y listo para la waflera, un estilo relajado estará bien, así mi invitada se sentirá en más confianza._

_Me pongo unos jeans gris Oxford, una blusa de tirantes blanca y sobre de esta una blusa amplia holgada de fresca seda que cae permitiendo ver mi hombro derecho y unas bonitas sandalias de tacón blancas con unas piedritas bordadas, nada ostentoso, más bien sencillo y femenino._

_Delineo mis líneas lagrimales y sobre el parpado hago una delgada raya con delineador líquido. Defino mis cejas y pongo gloss color durazno en mi boca.¡Smuack! Sip, estoy lista._

_Apenas salgo mi director me riñe porque mi invitada ya llegó y tiene diez minutos esperándome. ¡No fue mi culpa!_

- Sabes que nuestros invitados tienen los tiempos bien medidos. Que no se repita.

- Yo soy quien no quiere que se repita, ¡Yo no decidí lanzarme sobre la pintura! No es como si hubiera dicho "Anda estoy aburrida ¿qué haré? ¡Ah ya sé, me voy a lanzar como una loca sobre esos botes!".

- Bien bien Kisara, pero no perdamos más tiempo.

- ¿Dónde está ella?

- Allá – _apunta a la barra._

_Parece muy entretenida platicando con Many el chico de las bebidas. _

- Al set todo mundo – _grita el director y ni tiempo me da para ir a saludarla porque me toma del brazo y me mete al set. Ella se despide de Many y corre a sentarse a la silla a mi lado._

- Hola, hola, Kisara – _se acerca y me saluda de beso._

- Hola querida, disculpa que te haya hecho esperar pero es que me pasó una cosa que, no sabes.

Kisara preparada, 3, 2 … - _¡ni chanse le dan a una de respirar!_

- Hola, hola, buenas noches una vez más estamos aquí en El observatorio listos para observar a una de las estrellas más bellas y brillantes del medio del espectáculo, esta noche está con nosotros la guerrera mágica que con su belleza arrasó con el corazón de muchos hombres en el mundo. Me refiero a la bella y altiva Umi Ryuzaki : Marina Kuranova, Bienvenida- _me paro para recibirla y la saludo de beso en la mejilla – _Que gusto tenerte aquí.

- El gusto es todo mío, gracias por la invitación.

- No, no, no, gracias a ti por acompañarnos esta noche sabemos que tienes muchos compromisos.

- Es un placer venir a tu programa no me lo perdería.

- Que atuendo tan sencillo, nada que ver con Umi.

- ¿Mm? a sí ja ja verás yo soy más despreocupada, Umi era todo glamur yo soy toda comodidad sin perder el estilo claro jaja. La verdad es que me gusta vestir cómoda, nada fashion ni exagerado pero.. con estilo, o algo así.

_Pues sí, vestía un pantalón holgado de licra blanca y una blusa holgada rectangular de seda sin una manga que simulaba el estampado de una bonita mascada . Unas sandalias blancas de plataforma pareja bastante cómodas y su cabello ahora más corto recogido en una coleta amarrada con una pequeña mascada del mismo estampado de su blusa. Pese a lo sencillo del atuendo se ve elegante._

- Cuéntanos ¿Qué has hecho estos tres meses?

- Descansar ja ja, la verdad soy muy floja cuando termino un rodaje, me gusta tomarme unos meses sabatinos, la verdad estar en el set de grabación todo el tiempo es cansado, cuando termino algún proyecto no quiero saber nada del medio en unos meses.

- Sí, fue… qué? más de un año de grabación ¿no?.

- Sí, un año, tres meses, dos semanas jajaja.

- A mira conoces el tiempo exacto jaja. Bien platícanos un poquito de tu personaje: Umi, ¿cómo te sentiste al realizarla?

- Pues veras Umi fue algo así como un reto, creo que es lo que dicen todos verdad JAJAJA.

- Jajaja

- Pero es la verdad, Umi era una chica, arrogante al inicio de la serie, ella era todo egoísmo y vanidad, mucho glamour en su vida, yo, como puedes ver soy todo lo contrario, pero fue muy divertido hacerla, creo que una de las cosas que más nos gusta a los actores de esta carrera es que puedes ser alguien más, transformarte en una persona completamente diferente, incluso hacer cosas o comportarte de un modo que jamás lo harías en la vida real ¿me explico?, es divertido transformarte en otra persona por unos momentos, yo disfruté mucho haciendo a Umi, pues pude ser glamorosa, arrogante y bella por un tiempo jaja.

- Bueno sí eres muy bella, seas Umi o no.

- A pues gracias, pero tal vez sólo eso tenemos en común ¿no?. Por lo demás somos más bien diferentes, no quiere decir que me vaya en pants a las galas o presentaciones, pero en la vida cotidiana me veras con mis jeans, pants o mis pantalones holgados, o mis maxi faldas, siempre me gusta vestir cómoda, tal vez sí tengo un poco de glamur pero sólo un poco, no es lo que más me importa en la vida. Aunque sí cuido mi aspecto y claro la salud de mi cuerpo. Creo que la salud es antes que la belleza. Además salud es belleza.

- He oído que te gusta mucho el deporte.

- Más que nada las artes marciales.

- ¡Aaa osea que sabes tirar patadas!

- Jajaja pues sí.

- ¿Que artes practicas?

- El Wushu y el Haedong Gumdo principalmente, el Tai Chi para desestresarme, y bueno ahora con la serie tuve que recibir clases de esgrima francesa. Pero el conocimiento previo del Wushu y Headong me ayudaron bastante. También el Tai Chi pues te da balance en tu persona.

- Wow entonces si está duro ponerse a las patadas contigo. Deberías de participar en alguna película de artes marciales.

- Ya lo hice ¿no recuerdas? Yo fui Kula en The King Of Fighters.

- ¡Oh cierto!

- Aunque tengo deseos de hacer otra... O una de época. Ahora con los conocimientos de esgrima me gustaría hacer alguna película tipo los tres mosqueteros, me gustaría el papel que tuvo Mila, el de Milady de Winter, yo creo que Mila ha sido una de las mejores Milady que han existido, amé su actuación, le dio ese toque frívolo y malvado exacto. Soy Fan de Milady de Winter, siempre me ha gustado ese personaje desde que era chiquita cuando me leían los cuentos, me gustaría poder hacerlo alguna vez, aunque fuera en teatro.

- Creo que quedarías muy bien en el papel. Ojala y pronto te veamos en una película de época. Y cuéntanos más sobre Umi.

- Pues ella era una joven consentida, niña rica, irascible, con poca paciencia, fuerte sí, pero ajena al mundo real, vivía entre oropeles y amigas superficiales... Y ese viaje a Cefiro representó tremendo aprendizaje porque la enfrentó a la vida y a lo cruda que podía llegar a ser, se enfrento incluso a la muerte en varias ocasiones. Eso fue un tremendo golpe de realidad. Para Umi fue traumático el haber tenido que matar a una persona, de hecho dos, pero fue quien quizá lo tomó con más fortaleza. Quizá por su naturaleza fría como su elemento, aunque no significa que no lo haya resentido. Sin embargo fue algo de lo que resurgió más fuerte. Umi es de las chicas que se crece al castigo, y de esta dura lección de vida salió fortalecida. Eso es algo que admiro del personaje, y es ahí donde nos encuentro el mayor parecido. Ambas tenemos mucha fortaleza interna para afrontar la vida. Y creo que no hay otra manera de salir adelante, la vida es dura, es bella sí pero también cruda, es belleza y calvario, uno decide, así que si no tienes una mente y un corazón fuerte, este mundo te va a comer vivo. La vida puede ser un paraíso, o un auténtico infierno, está nuestras manos el cómo vivirla y en qué convertirla. Nadie más moldeará nuestro destino. Nosotros mismos somos la fuerza que lo moldea, no podemos dejarnos llevar por la marea como bote sin motor. Tenemos un motor, sólo hay que encenderlo. Y por otro lado volviendo a Umi, está el fuerte lazo que creó con Hikaru y Fuu, en especial con Hikaru a quien se advocó a proteger. Fue la primera amiga sincera que tuvo y la chica más honesta que había conocido, pues en su círculo social sólo había conocido amistades egoístas y superficiales, y además, estaba el hecho de que Umi era hija única, así que en cuanto le tomó cariño comenzó una inconsciente relación de hermana mayor sobreprotectora con Hikaru, a pesar de ser Umi la menor y Hikaru la más grande. Lo cual es una de las ironías de la serie siendo el agua el enemigo natural del fuego, en este caso el agua protegía al elemento que se suponía debía sofocar. Elementalmente hablando, hubiera sido Fuu la más indicada para volverse tan cercana a Umi debido a la buena relación que sostienen viento y agua, siendo siempre compañeros en las tormentas y siendo el viento el responsable de mecer y crear las olas en el mar. Y sin embargo creo que también es esa misma complicidad natural entre agua y viento se reflejaba en la relación de Umi y Fuu, cómplices que no requerían de palabras o demostraciones más grandes de afecto entre ellas para saberse amigas sinceras. Su amistad era tan natural como la convivencia de estos dos elementos. Podían confiar la una en la otra.

- Oh que interesante y tan certera tu explicación no había pensado desde la perspectiva de los elementos. Y además me encanta tu filosofía de vida concordamos bastante. Y hablando de lo que en realidad importa ¿qué es lo que más te importa en la vida?

- Pues mi familia, mi carrera y mi vida personal, yo creo que es muy importante para mi tener una vida personal apartada y totalmente independiente del mundo artístico. La mayor parte del tiempo mi vida es publica pero, sí necesito mi espacio, mi intimidad, por eso es lo que más defiendo, no me gusta que se metan con mi vida privada, para un artista, bueno al menos en mi caso, mi vida personal y privada es un tesoro y no tolero que nadie quiera meterse ahí.

- Por eso detestas tanto a los paparazzi.

- Creo que todos los detestamos, es gente que no tiene respeto ni ética, por culpa de ellos han muerto artistas y celebridades, está el caso de Diana… bueno francamente y aquí "entre nos"… yo dudo mucho que eso haya sido un "accidente", que me perdone la realeza británica pero creo que la reina tuvo mucho que ver, creo que todos pensamos igual, hasta Ada.. – evita mencionar el nombre de su compañero- bueno, muchos británicos piensan así, pero independientemente de eso, los paparazis sí han ocasionado desgracias.

- Es verdad… la verdad es que yo no los considero periodismo serio. Por cierto ¿siempre los golpeas cuando están cerca?.

- Jajajaja, bueno sí se puede jajaja, ay no, la prensa me ha hecho muy mala fama, como si fuera una especie de ogro mata paparazzi, sí le he dado de bolsazos a alguno pero… no he matado a nadie jajajaja.

- Jajajaja, eso es lo que importa ¿verdad?. A ver belleza Nikkei, porque sé que eres nikkei, hubo mucho nikkei en la serie ¿verdad?

- Sí fíjate, fue una serie multicultural porque no sólo había japoneses involucrados en producción, el elenco llegó de muchas partes, de Inglaterra, América, África, India, y pues sí, contando la media nacionalidad de todos los nikkeis que participamos hubo, rusos, hispanos, italianos, fue multicultural ya lo dije, y eso fue… creo que esa fue tal vez una de las claves del gran éxito, la gente de todo el mundo se puede sentir identificada con cualquiera de los personajes, porque no sólo hay asiáticos, sino que hay diversidad, es una serie excelentemente bien planeada para ser un éxito internacional, no sólo actoral sino culturalmente, y la trama ni se diga, es genial.

- Sí, ahora que mencionas el tema sí hay una diversidad atrayente ahí.

- Y más, esto fue un fenómeno en la cultura de las televisoras japonesas porque Japón siempre le da primero su lugar a los japoneses antes que a los extranjeros, eso es bueno pero no a ciertos extremos y que decir de los nikkeis que son discriminados por no ser de "raza pura". Yo de chica en lugar de tener muchas alabanzas por mis ojos, tuve mucha discriminación por parte de muchos de mis compañeros e incluso de sus padres. En Japón y tú lo sabes, hay un fuerte sentimiento nacionalista y aunque al mundo le pongan una cara, internamente sabemos que Japón siempre se divide en dos círculos vitales, lo de adentro y lo de afuera, tu casa y familia son lo de adentro, tus amigos de la escuela son los de afuera, tus amigos de la escuela y tu escuela son lo de adentro, las otras escuela son lo de afuera, y obvio lo mismo pasa con los extranjeros, los de tu país son los de adentro y los demás quedan FUERA. Creo que a nosotras ya no nos tocó tan dura la cosa pero mi padre me cuenta que cuando él era chiquito tenía una compañerita hija de un americano y una japonesa, y tenía su pelo rubio como el sol, por eso le habían puesto Hikari, pero me decía que sufrió muchas burlas y rechazo de pequeña por ser rubia y ser hija de extranjero, sus padres sufrieron mucho también porque ninguna autoridad los ayudaba contra la discriminación que la niña sufría por parte incluso de los mismos maestros, y la autoestima de la niña estaba cada vez peor, tuvieron que acabar por irse del país.

- ¿Tú sufriste discriminación?

- Sí. De pequeña, ahora todo mundo me adora y estoy orgullosa de haber llegado a donde estoy por mí misma, me gane su respeto y admiración, pero de niña yo también sufrí burlas y acoso. Mi padre a diferencia de lo que hubiera hecho un japonés tradicionalista, estaba encantado con tener una niña, una mujercita, y que además esa niña tuviera el lustroso y brillante cabello negro japonés y los bellos y rusos ojos azules de su madre. Mi padre siempre ha estado muy orgulloso de mi y se lo ha hecho saber al mundo. La cosa con mi abuelo paterno no es igual, desde un principio no estuvo de acuerdo en que papá se casara con una extranjera, hubo muchos problemas con toda la familia, y cuando mi padre lo desobedeció y se casó, mi abuelo corto todo contacto con él, y cuando supo que tenía una nieta de ojos azules no quiso ni verme jajaja, sólo mi abuela paterna me visita y me quiere, y eso le costó años de problemas y casi el divorcio. Cuando un japonés se casa con un occidental, la familia corta todo nexo con él o ella, claro las familias de mentes más abiertas no lo hacen, pero la mayoría sí, me parece tonto pero aun se dan estos casos, mi abuelo me debe conocer por la televisión pero nunca se dignó a verme en persona, y yo sólo lo he visto por fotos.

- Ay señor no sea así con su nieta – le digo a la cámara.

- Los niños del colegio eran muy crueles. Algunos, no todos, me daban la espalda cuando quería formar equipo con ellos o jugar, no me hablaban, según sus padres yo era indigna, tenía amigas sí, pero eran contadas, y nunca faltaba la niña del colegio que siempre decía algún comentario hiriente, que bueno que no se había estrenado Harry Potter o me hubieran llamado "sangre sucia". Una niña me molestaba constantemente diciendo que de seguro yo era ciega porque tenía los ojos "blancos". Cuando estaba en sexto mi maestra la traía conmigo, yo creo que era envidia jajaja, pero siempre me cargaba la mano y me castigaba por cualquier tontería, y decía que de seguro yo me debía sentir más que todos por mis ojos azules, pero que mi belleza y mi piel tan blanca no eran conocimiento, y que yo no era más que una "bonita tonta".

- ¡Mendiga viej... digo, que cruel – _Pobre Marina…_

- Y me lo decía delante de todo el salón. Como bien sabes, en Japón no le conviene a un extranjero golpear a un japonés porque en primera, aquí no se tolera la violencia, y dos, las leyes siempre se van a poner del lado de el japonés no importa quién tenga la razón, pero te juro que a mi mamá no le faltaron ganas de darle una buena revolcada a mi maestra.

- Y con toda la razón.

- Eso lo pasé más que nada en la primaria, en la secundaria ya habían cambiado mucho las cosas, se puso muy de moda entre las adolecentes las modas occidentales, los estereotipos de belleza, llegó muy dura la occidentalización en cuanto a moda, más que por los rasgos, por los estándares que se tenían que alcanzar, la belleza occidental buscaba la belleza máxima y exótica, entonces, entre más bella fueras mejor, así que me convertí de el patito feo al cisne, pronto tuve mi club de fans en la escuela, sabes ese fenómeno que se da mucho en las secundarias y preparatorias japonesas, donde los alumnos le hacen club de fans a otros alumnos a quienes consideran más bellos o más sabios o de algún modo más especiales, esto no se da en occidente pero es muy común en Japón, incluso lo vemos en los animes. Pero sí existe y yo tenía mi club de fans en la escuela, me regalaban chocolates, peluches, cartas de admiración, muchas chicas querían ser como yo. Desde la secundaria me comenzó a interesar la actuación así que participaba en muchas obras de teatro escolares, y eso por consiguiente incrementó más mis fans, también en aquella época se pusieron muy de moda los Circle Lenses, los azules se vendían mucho, y como mis ojos eran azules y más grandes de lo que es normal en las chicas japonesas, por mi herencia rusa, digamos que mi infierno se convirtió en un paraíso. Desde ese tiempo a la fecha he recibidos muchos más cumplidos por mis ojos que comentarios intransigentes y políticamente incorrectos.

- Sí, que bueno que cambió un poco la cosa entre los jóvenes y gente de las capitales. Los adultos mayores y gente de los pueblos siguen igual de intransigentes, esperemos que eso algún día cambie en todo Japón. Sabes, tus raros ojos azules, me recuerdan a la geisha ficticia de una novela de un tal Arthur, creo que la quieren llevar a la pantalla grande.

- Así es y ya me echaron el "ojo", pero todavía no es un hecho.

- ¿En verdad?, Me gustaría verte en el papel de la geisha.

- Sería interesante pero, no sé, no creo que lo haga.

-¿Por qué?

- Tengo otros proyectos en la mira. Y aunque me encantaría hacer el papel de una legendaria geisha, no sé si el proyecto se ajuste a mis tiempos.

- Esperemos que sí, bueno te preguntaba por tu origen, tu eres mitad…Rusa?

- Sí, rusa, de ahí mi nombre Marina.

- Pues eso explica tus bellas facciones, las rusas tienen caras muy bonitas. Y ¿cómo es eso? Cómo naces de dos personas que viven tan lejos el uno del otro.

- Ni tanto, Rusia no queda tan lejos de Japón jajaja. Pues mira, como; bueno como algunos saben porque no todos, Rusia está escasa de hombres, sabes que son muy famosos los sitios web de esposas rusas, no son mujeres a la venta, son mujeres que buscan marido, suben su perfil y sólo aceptan propuestas serias, la pagina les ofrece mucha seguridad, y a eso fueron orilladas las mujeres rusas a falta de mercancía masculina en la nación roja.

En Japón son muy famosos esos sitos, pues se les considera las mujeres más bellas del mundo según la visión masculina japonesa, bueno no sólo la japonesa. Pero algunos japoneses buscan esposas rusas ahí, las consideran mujeres de mucha belleza y clase. Aunque algunos ricos y poderosos las consideran como un artículo de gran clase para presumir con sus amigos, un trofeo, eso me parece sexista, pero otros tantos sí buscan un amor pese a que no es bien visto un matrimonio mixto en Japón. La prima de mi madre estaba inscrita en uno de esos sitios web, conoció a un japonés y viajó a Japón para conocerlo. Pero como no quería viajar sola, mi madre se ofreció a acompañarla, estuvieron en Japón una semana, la relación no se dio, pero la que termino enamorada de Japón fue mi madre, volvió a Rusia y después de terminar su carrera vino a Japón buscando oportunidades de trabajo y buscando una residencia. 3 años después conoció a mi padre en su trabajo, fue un romance ruso-japonés de un año, la difícil de convencer fue mamá, papá me dice que a los 3 meses de novios ya le había pedido matrimonio pero ella no le daba el sí.

- Nueve meses para lograr convencerla wow vaya que tu papá era perseverante, la mayoría de hombres ante el primer "No" te mandan a volar jaja. Y ¿luego?

- Pues dos años después nací yo. Mi papá dejó a mi madre elegir mi nombre, en un principio no sabían si sería ruso o japonés, pero al final mi mamá decidió que llevaría su herencia rusa, mi padre a diferencia de muchos otros japoneses, decía que nadie tenía más derecho a darme nombre que la mujer que me había dado la vida. Así que ella se decidió por un nombre de su país, quería que llevara un poco de su país conmigo, Rusia es después de todo mi segunda patria. Había pensado ella ya en varios nombres pero cuando me vio los ojos inmediatamente se decidió por "Marina" que significa "Mar" en su significado ruso, también tiene orígenes y significados en latín, español y búlgaro, pero el que eligió mi madre es ruso.

- Mira que coincidencia, el nombre de tu personaje Umi también significa Océano o Mar.

- Sí las grandes coincidencias no faltaron en esta seríe. Yo diría que las obras de Clamp están hechizadas, con eso de que su lema es "no existen las coincidencias sólo lo inevitable" jajaja, estábamos destinados para esta serié.

- Ya lo creo. Fíjate que sí me dabas un aire, en cuanto a los ojos, a _Kris__Kreuk, esa clase de chicas que dices cuando las ves "se ve como occidental pero con rasgos orientales" no sabes bien a que raza pertenecen. Tienes unos ojos bellísimos, no sé cómo te criticaban por ellos. Y hablando de familia, ¿cómo era tu familia rusa?_

_- El reverso de la moneda, soy la consentida de mi babushka._

_-¿Ehh?_

_- Abuelita, así se le dice en ruso. No sólo de ella, mis primos me ven como la cosa rara y especial de la familia así que me quieren mucho, me dicen el "swarovsky ninja" por eso de ser parte japonesa y practicar artes marciales. Tener una prima oriental y además famosa los hace sentirse populares, la gran cosa, jaja me presumían mucho antes de ser famosa y ahora con mayor razón._

_- Jajaja que genial apodo. Qué bueno que por ese lado recibes mucho amor._

_- La verdad es que me da igual lo que piense mi abuelo paterno o si me quiere o no, creo que alguien que no te quiere y más aun, que te desprecia sin conocerte, no vale ni un pensamiento tuyo._

_- Esa es una gran filosofía me encanta. Por cierto ya que me lo aclaraste todo, sabes yo creía que el extranjero era tu papa por que en la tele ____Kuranova__ siempre aparece como tu primer apellido. _

- Sí, hay confusión con eso, pero no es mi primer apellido, Kuranova es el apellido de mi mamá, pero la admiro mucho por eso me presento con el, ella me dio la vida. La verdad generalizando no sé por qué razón debe ir el apellido del padre primero, creo que la madre se lo gana y merece más, pero bueno sociedad machista… En fin mi padre no tiene problema de que me presente con el apellido de mi madre al contrario le hace feliz saber que estoy tan orgullosa de la mujer que me dio la vida.

- Bueno habiéndote investigado un poco, dinos, ¿cómo te enteraste de la serie?

- Ay caso curioso, no me enteré, me "enteraron", me llamaron directamente, Toshihiro me llamó a mi casa un domingo, me acuerdo bien porque estaba viendo un reality en mi casa, me dijo que me tenía un papel especial y que no me podía negar, que era una producción ambiciosa, y con lo de "ambiciosa" me picó el interés, y me citó al día siguiente para darme el libreto, me dijo que estaba seguro que me iba a gustar. Después de que me dijo todo eso y casi me daba la pluma para firmar, se le ocurrió preguntar si no tenía yo algún otro proyecto ya firmado en puerta, para su y mi buena suerte no tenía nada.

- A vaya, entonces tu no hiciste casting a ti te llamaron directamente.

- Así es, al día siguiente fui a la cita, al leer el libreto la trama me interesó, hacía mucho que yo quería hacer algo de corte mágico de nuevo y está parecía una gran oportunidad pero estaba dudosa. Le dije que lo pensaría, pero el insistió en yo tenía que ser su Umi y nadie más, y que además me iba perfecto el look.

No le entendí lo último, pues no había visto el diseño de imagen del personaje, y le repetí que lo pensaría, me fui a mi casa y todo el día estuve estudiando el guion, y curiosamente, después de pensarlo un rato entendí que no tenía nada que pensar, me gustaba la trama, el personaje sería un reto bastante divertido y se me ocurrió ver el diseño de imagen del personaje que venía al final en una hoja engrapada, chica blanca, ojos azules, alta, pelo.. ¡Azul!. Me dije "aaa con razón me dijo que me iba el look" me dio mucha risa la idea y pensé: "otro más para mi colección" jajaja.

-Oye es cierto tienes varios personajes de cabello azul en tu historial actoral.

- Sí mira, Hilda Polaris, Kula, Reverie Metherlence, entre otras, ahora Umi, a veces siento que me van a encasillar en la chica peli azul, y ninguno de esos personajes fueron planeados, simplemente se fue dando la coincidencia del color de cabello.

- Cierto, Reverie Metherlence fue uno de tus primeros personajes verdad. Oye yla gran Hilda Polaris yo era su fan, ¿qué edad tenías cuando hiciste ese personaje?

- 18

-¿Qué edad tenía supuestamente Hilda? Nunca supe la edad del personaje, unos dicen que 22, otros que 19 aproximados, así que no supe bien.

- Hilda tenía 22, sin embargo el personaje no debía lucir de 22 del todo, porque como representaba pureza debía lucir en cierto modo como jovencita, era una princesa valkiria representante de un Dios: Odín. Así que debía combinar inocencia con fuerza y mucha madurez, un personaje complejo. Recuerdo que me maquillaban de forma especial para que me viera un poco mayor, porque aunque yo tenía 18 lucia mucho menor.

- Sí es lo que le comentaba a Lucy las orientales tienen una piel de envidia, lucen como chiquillas casi por la eternidad.

- Házmela buena. Pero sí es una ventaja de mi lado oriental, casi no represento mi edad.

- ¿Casi? ¡Desfachatadaaa¡ ¡Acabas de hacer el papel de una niña de 14 y tienes 23!

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ok ok soy modesta jajajajaja.

- ¡En serio que envidia! - _a pesar de yo también ser mitad oriental la envidia no entiende razones._

- Pero también te ves muy joven Kisara, podrías pasar por una chica de 16.

- Pero no es lo mismo, nadie se tragaría que yo tuviera 14, tú estás en la gloria.

- Jajaja yo creo que sí podrias.

- Oye y hablando de eso Lucy me habló de unas camisetas y truquitos especiales por aquello de que el cuerpo que tienen no es el de una niña, que me comentas al respecto.

- Ah sí, las camisas de fuerza, así les puse yo, es que eran como fajas modeladoras pero con peto, te oprimían todo el "asunto" de forma horrible, de por si yo no aguanto esas cosas ni 5 minutos para hacer ejercicio, imagínate tener que llevarlas más de 16 horas al día. Yo tenía miedo que mis encantos se fueran a derretir ahí dentro.

- Comprendo tu miedo, yo hubiera estado igual de asustada, y es que con esas "copas" de coctel de camarón que tienes, cualquiera se preocuparía.

- Jajaja ay Kisara que ocurrencias.

- Es que bueno, el motivo de tu preocupación "salta" a la vista. Y cuéntanos, qué anécdotas curiosas tienes de este personaje.

- Pues, varias, de hecho hasta había fantasmas en el set.

- ¿De verdad? Oye eso suena interesante nadie me lo había comentado, cuenta cuenta.

- Pues, nos movían las cosas de lugar, en un principio se culpaba a Paris. Pero nos dimos cuenta que él no era el único travieso del set. Algunas veces se nos perdían las espadas y las encontraban los tramoyistas en los balcones o arriba de las grúas. ¿Qué rayos hacía una espada en el gancho de las grúas de los cables chinos?. A veces se nos desconectaba el sonido sin razón o se nos iban las luces del foro. Eso pasó principalmente en los estudios de Shinjuku donde se grabó las segunda temporada, era donde estaba el castillo, todos terminamos por concluir que el set del castillo estaba embrujado. En la primera temporada no tuvimos esa clase de problemas, esa se grabó principalmente en locaciones abiertas, allá tuvimos problemas de otro tipo, ya vi la entrevista de Paris y veo que les contó sus andanzas. Pero en los estudios Shinjuku donde se grabó toda la segunda temporada constantemente nos pasaban cosas raras. Una de las experiencias más extrañas que me paso a mi fue un día que estaba en mi camerino acabando de ponerme el uniforma de Umi. Por el espejo vi que alguien entró pero no le di mucha importancia, termine de cerrar los botones de la chaqueta y me mire al espejo y a través de el vi a Lucy sentada en mi sillón, ya lista con el uniforme de Hikaru y la armadura puesta, le sonreí y me dijo "no se te olvide la espada". Yo baje la mirada unos segundos para ponerme mi guante "mágico" y le dije riendo "cómo crees" y cuando levanté la vista para verla ya no había nadie. Me voltee de inmediato extrañada a ver el sillón vacío y en ese justo momento Lucy entró a mi camerino con ropa de calle, ya sabes unos pants y tenis, y me dijo de lo más normal "Oye amiga ¿no está el uniforme de _Hikaru_ por aquí? La producción no lo encuentra por ningún lado y ya tengo que cambiarme"

- ¡¿Eh?!- _¡Qué cosas!_

- Sí, yo tenía esa misma expresión Kisara, y le pregunté si no había estado ella hacia sólo unos segundos ya vestida en mi sillón, le extrañó la pregunta y me dijo, "Ay Umi, no te acabo de decir que no encuentro mi traje de Hikaru, ¿cómo iba a estar vestida?. ¿Por qué la pregunta?". Le conté todo y se quedó igual de intrigada que yo, el traje no apareció y tuvieron que traer otro y cuando creíamos haber resuelto el problema nos dimos cuenta que nadie encontraba mi espada por ningún lado. Decidimos para no perder el tiempo comenzar con unas grabaciones de Aoleon y Blaze y fue en esa habitación que tendidos sobre la cama estaban el traje de Lucy y mi espada. Pobre Yasuo estuvo a punto de mandar hacerle una limpia a los estudios. Pero no habría servido de nada, no es la primera vez que pasa, los estudios Shinjuku ya tienen fama. Varias producciones se quejan que pasan cosas raras ahí.

- ¡Ay que emoción! ¡Tengo que ir ahí a hacer un programa especial!

- Mm buena idea, te aseguro que no te iras con las manos vacías – _me dice con un aire de seguridad y misterio._

- Tan embrujada está la cosa?

- Yo diría que sí. Un Día Paris andaba de payaso y comenzó a gritar en un corte "¡Oh todos los espíritus del set! ¡Venid! ¡Háganse presentes!". Y creerás que en ese momento se cayó muy estruendosamente un andamio que estaba a sólo unos metros de nosotros. Después de eso, se le bajaron un poco los humos de incrédulo pero siendo un payaso les dijo "Ok,ok, perdón, los invito a tomar el té". Y creo que esa noche le jalaron las patas por payaso.

- Jajajaja, ese Paris, todo mundo siempre tiene algo que contar de él.

- Uy ni te imaginas.

- ¿Y qué más les paso?

- Muchas cosas, es una lástima que Esmeralda no haya filmado escenas en la segunda temporada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque, de seguro habría conocido a algún espíritu tan "interesante como ella" jajaja.

_Sospecho que se refiere a, venganza… Sí, que lastima que no grabó en la segunda temporada, ¡seguro habría recibido su merecido!_

- Los espíritus tienen muy poca paciencia sabes – _me dice Marina en tono cómplice _- También tengo anécdotas graciosas. Por ejemplo en la escena donde Umi habla con Clef aquella noche en el castillo, estoy sentada en una silla mágica de luz, que en la vida real es una silla blanca de base transparente, pero parece ser que la base estaba vencida y cuando estábamos en la parte más sentimental, justo cuando Clef toma las manos de Umi, ¡zumbale! Se rompe la silla y voy al suelo. Thor tomó mi mano instintivamente pero no pudo detener mi caída así que yo termine en el suelo asida de su mano. A todo mundo le gano la risa, hasta a mí. Thor se agachó para tratar de ponerme en pie pero estábamos tan muertos de risa que nos faltaban fuerzas, así que término hincado a mi lado atacado de la risa. Hablando de eso, no sólo hubo bloopers sino también varias escenas eliminadas.

- ¡Ay siii! ¡Y qué escenas, las veremos en mi Show!. Y dinos, háblanos de esa relación Umi-Clef, Thor nos habló de las dudas de su personaje, y el cómo Clef nunca llegó a saber que sentía realmente por Umi. Y ¿Qué hay de Umi? ¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Clef?.

- Amor. Definitivamente, aunque uno no tan carnal. Creo que sus sentimientos nacieron de la admiración y la deslumbrante personalidad de un Hombre mayor tan sabio e íntegro como Gurú Clef. Para una niña como Umi, era normal que un hombre como Clef la deslumbrara, hasta a mi me hubiera deslumbrado, aunque yo no me hubiera enamorado pero si me habría despertado emociones encontradas, sabes, de esos hombres magnéticos y enigmáticos, de los que quieres tener en tu colección para pasear los domingos de gala.

- Jajaja me encanta el concepto de "el hombre accesorio".

- Bueno es que por qué una se tiene que conformar con uno sólo?. Si los árabes pueden tener varias esposas, ¿por qué una no puede tener varios novios?

- Ay sí que injusto es el sistema.

_Todos los varones de la producción se quejan pero a nosotras nos importa un pepino._

- ¿Verdad?. Ni se quejen muchachos, lo que es justo es justo – _les dice ella a abroma_.

- Y la que es linda es linda ¿no? ¿Por qué privar de nuestra belleza a los demás hombres sólo por hacer feliz a uno sólo?

- Jajajaja ¡Bien dicho Kisara!

- Ya entradas en gastos, cuéntanos de tu vida amorosa.

- Ah no, quedamos que mi vida personal es un misterio que sólo yo conozco.

- ¡Ay pero aunque sea un poquito!

- Nop

- Marinaaa!

- No, no y no.

- Aaaah Ándale, sólo dinos algunos detallitos. ¿Tienes pareja?

- Quien sabe – _me sonríe ganadora._

- ¡Marina!

_A ella sólo le da risa._

- Bueno te encuentras enamorada ahora? no me refiero a tu carrera sino, a un hombre, ¿hay algún hombre especial?

- No sé – _mira hacia una parte cualquiera del set mientras se ríe porque no le puedo sacar respuestas directas!_

- Bueno pero piensas casarte.

- No.

- ¿Qué?

- No, para qué, si hay amor, no hace falta un papel, que el amor y la relación duren libres lo que tengan que durar. Cuando tenga que terminarse no habrá papel que lo evite y la vida sigue.

- Entonces sí hay alguien – _sonrió con picardía en mi voz._

- Yo no dije eso – _me responde con voz serena._

_¡Aarrrggg! No le saco nada. ¡Me jalo de los pelos! Bueno sólo internamente._

- Bueno pero planeas tener hijos.

- No – _me responde lacónica._

- Pero, no te gustaría?

- No. La verdad nunca he tenido instinto maternal y no creo que una mujer este obligada a tener hijos si no los desea, la maternidad es un acto puro de amor y deseo, deseo de dar vida y tener un hijo nacido de las entrañas, y si esas cosas no existen, no tiene caso forzar las cosas. Yo la verdad nunca he deseado hijos y creo que eso no me convierte en una mala mujer.

- No, claro que no, pero ¿Entonces? ¿Cuáles son tus deseos para el futuro?

- Pues, seguir cosechando éxitos para darle a mi familia una vida feliz, asegurarme a mi misma una vida holgada, perseguir y vivir mis sueños, tener un retiro digno, viajar, hay tantas cosas, pero ninguna tiene que ver con la maternidad, eso te lo aseguro.

- Vaya por lo que dices puedo decir que tu eres de esas mujeres fuertes e independiente que no necesita de hombre a su lado ni pareja para ser feliz.

- Por supuesto, soy lesbiana.

- ¡¿QUÉEEEE?! - _¡Casi me da un sincope de la impresión! Debo de tener una estupida cara de asombro._

- Y tengo que admitir que tú me gustas bastante.

_¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Cada vez me voy más para atrás en mi silla!_

- JAJAJAJA ¡Ay Kisara deberías ver tu cara! Jajajajaja Si es broma mujer jajajajaja.

_¡Ah qué bien! ¡Otra bromista en esta serie!_

- ¡Marina! ¡sólo a ti se te ocurre! – _le grito toda escandalizaba, ¡no es justo que me asuste así!, casi lloro de la impresión…_

- Jajajajaja por favor díganme que tienen su cara en video jajajaja – _le dice a los de cámaras_- lo tengo que subir a mi face jajajaja. Va a ser trending topic en unas horas "Kisara se impresiona ante las declaraciones de Marina" jajajaja.

- Muy graciosa muy graciosa…. Bueno en serio esa declaración estuvo graciosa. ¡Pero no donde te me declaras!

- A mi si me lo pareció jajajaja.

- Veo que Paris no era el único bromista del set.

- Jajaja Eso te pasa por hacer esa clase de preguntas, jajaja, pero si buscas a la mujer bromista del elenco, te equivocas, no soy yo, es Anais.

- Pensé que era Lily.

- No, Lily era traviesa, y en extremo, pero el payaso femenino del cast es Anais.

- Ah ¿De verdad?

- Sí. Pero ya te contará ella.

- Pero nadie se ha quejado de ella.

- Es que Paris le hizo sombra.

- Jajaja. Bueno, cuéntame, qué nuevos proyectos tienes en puerta?

- Ninguno, como ya te dije, me voy a tomar unos meses sabatinos, pues aparte de la gira de promoción de la serie no tengo nada más.

- Escuche por ahí el rumor de que querías incursionar en el mundo de la música ¿Es cierto?

- No, en realidad, durante las grabaciones Lucy me invitó a participar en su nuevo disco, pero decliné porque siento que tengo voz sólo apta para la regadera.

- Jajaja ¿en serio?

- Pues según yo sí, aunque Lucy dice que tengo potencial. Pero yo no creo.

- Cántanos algo.

- Ay no que pena, desafinar frente a miles de personas, no gracias.

- Anda algo cortito.

- No no.

- Algo en ruso, porque hablas ruso ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- Anda.

- Ay, Ok. ¿Cuál?

- Ay una canción que me gusta mucho, el tema principal de Fantastic Children ¿te la sabes?

- Sí.

- ¡A ver! ¡A ver!

- Ah… bueno dice… Gluboko-g guboko hrustalёm sijaet morskoe dno Pesnej kolybelnoj iz dalёkih snov. Sladkij veter karameli detstva proletel pod radugoj Laskovoju rukoju načertil gorizont. Ya – _se para en seco._

_Ay pero que afinadita y que bonita se oye, ¿de dónde saca que no tiene voz?_

- Pero de ¿dónde me sacas que no tienes voz? ¿Alguna vez te has oído a ti misma?

- Sí, por eso digo que no tengo voz.

- Pues estás sorda.

- Jajaja, ay Kisara.

- Es la verdad, con razón Lucy te invitó a participar, ella no invita a cantar a cualquiera todos sabemos que en cuestiones de canto es muy exigente.

- Por esa razón no acepté, no quería arruinar su canción- _dice muy segura, yo creo que ya le encontré un defecto, ¡no sabe valorar todos sus talentos!_

- Ay Marina estás bien loca. Es más chicos mándenle su opinión a su Face – _invito a los televidentes_- díganle que piensan.

- Ay Kisara son mis fans, van a decir que canto divino aunque no sea cierto.

- No no no, será la pura verdad si te dicen que cantas divino. Tonta tu si no los escuchas. Es más, te lanzo un reto aquí y ahora, Tú vas a tener que hacer un **dueto** con Lucy en mi Show el Sábado, un dueto de canto, aclaro para que no me salgas con otra cosa.

- ¡¿Ay Kisara que otra cosa?!- _finge angustia y escándalo en su voz. _

- Yo… ¡Ey! ¡Lo dije en el buen sentido de la palabra! ¡Me refería a que no fueras a salir con un dueto de actuación!

- A vaya, es que con eso de que te creíste que era lesbiana, una se confunde, habla claro jajaja.

- En tu vida pasada fuiste mexicana ¿verdad?

- Jajajaja.

- Esos mexicanos y sus dobles sentidos… Bueno y aprovechando voy a lanzar un reto más, Paris, si me estás oyendo, y si no me da igual, el reto está en pie, tú vas a tener que cantar a dueto con Ryo. Y no se pierdan el show porque estará lleno de sorpresas divertidas y sketch comicos amigos.

- Y cuéntanos ¿Cómo te llevabas con el elenco?

- Muy bien no tuve problemas con nadie, aunque no me parecía la actitud de ciertos compañeros con la gente del elenco. En general bien.

- Ni me digas quien.

- Ok no te lo digo - _suelta la risa_- de todos modos no vale la pena.

- Quienes eran con los que más te llevabas?

- Pues con Lucy y Anais por supuesto, ellas eran de cajón, pero aparte de ellas, curiosamente Angelica quien interpreto a Alanís era una de mis comadres. En la seríe ella y Umi no podían verse ni en pintura pero en la vida real hicimos excelentes migas. Todavía hablamos de la cachetiza que le dio Alanís a Hikaru y nos reímos como locas. De hecho porque resulta que en la primera toma que se grabó de esa escena a Angie se le fue la mano y le dio una cachetada de verdad. Pobre Lucy hasta a mí me dolió. La pobre estaba muy apenada. Con Thor de hecho tengo una muy buena amistad, no se emocionen sólo es amistad. Con Brian que hizo de Nova la "mascota" de Zagato. Bueno es que tengo excelente relación con todos. Ah pero mención honorifica a Meng Yi, quién hizo el papel de Chang, es un señor adorable, la verdad, y muy divertido, nos la pasábamos platicando mucho, tiene mucho para contar y es muy culto.

- Bueno se nos ha terminado muy rápido el tiempo y aun me quedaron preguntas pero me desquitaré el sábado. Bueno Marina, aquí te van las _Diez Breves_, yo voy a hacerte diez preguntas y tú me tienes que contestar cada una lo más rápido que puedas con lo primero y más verídico que se te venga a la mente, ok?

- Oki doki.

- ¿Color favorito?

- Blanco

- ¿Comida favorita?

- Mariscos

- Jajaja ¿Qué diría Ceres?

- Es un dragón, no entra en el menú.

- Pero te alimentas de las creaturas del mar, es una ironía no.

- Yo más bien creo que es lógico jajaja.

- Pues si jajaja ¿Lugar favorito?

- El lago Baikal, en Siberia, es bellísimo, además tengo muy bonitos recuerdos del lugar. Sobretodo familiares.

- Yo lo he visto congelado en fotos y es simplemente mágico. Uuu otra coincidencia con los elementos de Umi.

- No existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable – _me giña un ojo._

- ¿Cantante favorito?

- The Corrs

- ¡A mi también me encatan!. ¿Película favorita?

- Frozen

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí – _Me sonríe. Bueno lo admito también es la mía._

- ¿Segura que Umi no se posesionó de ti?

- Jajaja sí segura, pero quizá yo me posesione de Umi jaja.

- ¿Deporte favorito?

- Las artes marciales.

- Si se consideran deporte verdad? – _ya se me olvidó si sí o si no._

-Sí.

- ¿Cosa vergonzosa que te haya pasado?

- Durante un combate de box, a los rusos les encanta el box, con un amigo ruso de mi primo, muy guapo por cierto. Durante el combate me emocione porque me encanta practicar artes marciales con un buen oponente, ya sé que el box no entra oficialmente dentro de las artes marciales y no me gusta mucho, pero yo andaba quedando bien con el galán así que acepté, pero me emocioné y le di un knock out sin querer y que pena, lo mandé al hospital con el tabique roto, termine por ahuyentarlo que horror…

- Jajaja una mujer fuerte siempre los amedrenta.

- Ni me digas, ya no quiso salir a pasear conmigo, lo hubiera entendido de un chico japonés que son muy tímidos, pero ¡¿De un ruso?! Ay que niñita me resultó.

- Bueno pero hay que admitir que no fue un rasguño de gato.

- De todos modos.

- Ropa interior: ¿Sensual o mata pasiones?

- Ni una ni otra, deportiva... Aunque si se necesita, sensual, seee por qué no.

- ¿Si se necesita? ¿Cómo para qué? – _le pregunto con picardía, ¡Sí para qué! ¡para qué!_

- No seeeé, una qué sabe jajaja. Para alguna escena o algo.

- Pues para qué clase de escena? – _pregunto intrigada y juguetona._

- La pregunta sería ¿qué clase de Película? Jajaja.

_Ay vaya parece que le gusta vacilar ^^!_

- Sí tienes razón jajaja. ¿Refresco favorito?

- No me gusta el refresco, prefiero los jugos naturales.

- Oh sí, que eres una chica orgánica. ¿Libro Favorito?

- El secreto.

- Uy yo apenas lo comencé a leer, se los recomiendo está muy interesante. Bueno, estas fueron las Diez breves, muchas gracias por estar aquí esta noche, ha sido una entrevista muy divertida. Y, te espero el sábado – _le digo con una mirada cómplice, no puede faltar_.

- Allí estaremos – _me sonríe y me cierra un ojo._

- Bueno querido público que pasen buenas noches y sueñen con este Aoi Tenshi.

- Jaja no soy un ángel, pero como dice Umi, _algún día lo seré._

_¡Oh cierto es la canción de Umi!_

- Oye yo creí que tú cantabas el tema de Umi.

- No, claro que no, me lo propusieron pero para eso se necesita voz.

- Ay esta mujer, ya la veremos el sábado muchachos. Está en pie Marina – _la amenazo en serio._

- Jajaja Ok.

- Bueno que pasen buenas noches ¡Bye, bye! – _agito mi mano a la cámara con una sonrisa, Marina hace lo mismo y la toma se aleja._

- Muchas gracias por venir.

- A ti Kisara. Bien me voy, tengo que ir a una entrevista de radio.

- Por lo de la seríe?

- Sí. Nos vemos el sábado.

_Me da un beso en la mejilla al cual correspondo y se comienza a retirar del Set. Ya casi está por salir cuando se encuentra a una conocida._

- Any!

- Marina!

- Hola! – _se saludan efusivamente y con un beso en la mejilla_ - Vienes a entrevista?

- Sí, ya acabaste la tuya?

- Ya.

_¡Ay nooo! ¡Ya llegó Anais y no me ha cambiado! Otra que me va a tener que esperar._

- Voy al programa de Yuna.

- Ay ayer estuve ahí, te vas a divertir, sobre todo con Hiroshi está muy loco.

- ¿En serio? Bueno a ver qué sale – _le sonríe a Anais_ –Bueno me voy. Suerte con Kisara.

- ¿También está loca?

- Algo, pero muy divertida.

- Ah entre locos nos veamos jajaja.

- Sí pero entre locas, tú destacas.

- Jajajajaja

- Nos vemos amiga.

- Bye Mar buena suerte.

- Gracias.

_Marina sale del foro y yo me acerco a saludar a Anais._

- Hola Anais, que gusto tenerte aquí – _la saludo de beso en la mejilla._

- Ya sabes, aquí a la orden.

- Perdón no me di cuenta que se me había hecho tan tarde.

- No, si no se te hizo tarde, yo llegué temprano.

- ¿Sí? – _miro mi reloj… vaya es cierto_- Oh bueno, entonces tengo tiempo de irme a cambiar – _le digo con una sonrisa._

- Sí tú ve. Mientras, ¿tendrán agua que me regalen?, está haciendo un calor insoportable.

- Uy tenemos hasta wiski. Ven – _la llevo con Many_- El es Many, nuestro "Bar tender", pide lo que quieras. Lo que quieras menos licor, no hay.

- Aaa… - _finge decepción_ - y el wisky?

- Jajaja era broma, nada de bebidas alcohólicas en el set.

- Y yo que me quería poner a tono para la entrevista.

- Jajaja, bueno nada que una malteada de chocolate no resuelva.

- Prefiero una de vainilla, jajaja. Bueno a decir verdad, quisiera una limonada bien bien fría – _dice sofocada._

- ¡Trabaja limonada en las rocas! – _le dice Many._

- Te dejo en manos de Many, voy a cambiarme.

- Sí aquí espero.

_La dejo con Many y corro a cambiarme el atuendo y el maquillaje. _


End file.
